Alyë nar lá wanwa
by GreenleafUndomiel
Summary: "You are not lost" : King Thranduil of the Woodland realm, would never forget the day that took his wife's life away from him and also that of the shadow who stole his newborn son. Almost three thousand years have passed since then and the Fellowship of the Ring have set off for Mordor. However, a silent yet deadly shadow awaits them, a light that was lost to the darkness long ago.
1. The lost, the broken, the dead

Chapter 1 – The lost, the broken, the dead

 _When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
But in dreams  
I can hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again_

-O-

" _My Lord! It's the Queen. She's been attacked!"_

 _Thranduil shot out of his chair, ignoring the cries and shouts from his advisor's. "Where is she?" He urged, running towards the guard as the Elf held the door open for him._

" _She is in the healing wing." A pause. "They were attacked by Orcs."_

 _Thranduil halted. "By Orcs?" The guard nodded. "What of Legolas? What of the Prince?" The Elf looked to the ground, eyes turning dark with deep sadness. The King grabbed the guard by the collar "Where is my son?!" He growled, the guard flinched but said nothing more. Thranduil let the Elf's collar go and ran for the healing halls, his heart seizing at each step he took as he could feel the pain and suffering his wife was feeling through their strong bond. As he neared the halls, his people surrounded the entrance and Thranduil yelled at them to move out his way, those he had spent many long years with sending him saddened and pitiful looks that made him want to throw up the bile that threatened to spill past his lips._

 _As he entered, he stopped short. Beds were full of the dying or the gravely injured, each with love one's at their sides, holding and crying, praying to the Valar to let them pass peacefully and or give them as much needed strength as possible for a swift recovery. He felt his soul ache as he looked at each crying_ elleth, ellon _and_ hên _. *she-elf, he-elf, child*_

 _He felt useless. He could not make their pain go away and a King should be able to lesson that by some amount... but right this instance, he felt like he couldn't move. The entire patrol that had taken the Queen and Prince out for a gentle stroll along his lands borders were lying within beds, even some of the border guards were here as well._

" _My King!" Sadron, the head-healer of his realm, cried and Thranduil felt himself immediately snap back to reality and ran towards the Elf. As he got closer, he saw who the healer was tending too and felt his immortal heart stop._

"Calina _." He breathed, eyes tearing as he took a look at his dear wife and best friend's weakened and pale face. He knelt besides her bed, seeing her forest-green eyes turn towards his icy blue, tears running down her soft cheeks as she whimpered in hurt and sorrow. "_ It's going to be alright, my love _." He whispered as he kissed her brow, ignoring the gauze that covered up a deep cut and the dried blood on the side of her forehead._

 _Thranduil looked up at Sadron, his eyes now darkening more so than before as he knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Where is Legolas, Sadron?" His wife let out a sob that caused the whole healing halls to go silent, all eyes upon them. Some of his people gasped when they realised that the Prince was no where in sight._

 _Sadron turned his eyes away from his King. Thranduil choked when he immediately remembered the guard doing the same "Please, Sadron, where is my son?" he pleaded, something he had not done in a long time._

" _Thranduil." He turned to look down at his wife, those forest-green eyes now glassy and dull. He knew that look, had seen it in far too many times in his passed three thousand years. He had seen it far too many times in his sleepless nights as he recalled that day over a thousand years ago. That memory of friends dying by the cruel hands of Orcs on the vast plains of Dagorlad, the memory of his_ Adar _... He had thought that he would never loose a loved one again after that day but the world can be a cruel and terrible place sometimes. *Father*_

" _Please, rest_ guren _." *my heart*. Thranduil said, holding onto his wife's hand, never letting his eyes leave her own._

"No _." She whispered back. "I already feel myself being pulled away,_ Mela _. I think I may not be able to celebrate our sons first birthday, to see his loving smile and the twinkle of stars in his gentle eyes." Her broken smile shattered his heart, the tears he had been holding all this time now falling uncontrollably._ _*love*_

" _Please, please don't say that. Please, I beg you." He whimpered, kissing the back of her hand, feeling the coldness of her skin against his lips._

" _Our son..." Calina breathed "They took him. The-they took our precious Greenleaf."_

 _He didn't want to believe it. He sat their, still as if frozen by the great cold winds of the Caradhras._

 _Orcs had taken his son. Taken him to a foul place where he may never see the light ever again. But why, why have they taken his son?_

" _They left you a message my Lord." Sadron said as he finally looked up from the ground, hands searching in his robe for the ratted parchment that carried a dark message. He handed the parchment over to his King when he found it. "We know not of what it says."_

 _Thranduil took it with slight hesitation. Silver-red blood of his people and the black vile blood of the enemy mixed together, both pure and tainted soaked in the material. Through the blood was indeed written a message, black speech that he did not know what it meant. Only a handful of people outside of Sauron's forces knew and understood the black speech of Mordor._

" _Thranduil." Thranduil looked back to his wife, his grip on the piece of parchment tightening when he saw the shortness of breath leaving her. "_ Do not stop looking for him. _" She whispered, all her strength finally fading._ "Even if it takes a thousand years, do not stop looking for our child."

 _The parchment fell from his hands, landing all-too-softly on the stone floor. "_ Mela. _" A sob tore from his throat as he saw her eyes beginning to drop._

" _Do not let my passing bring never-ending sadness to you." She just had enough strength to form a small smile, the last of her tears now falling. "Just always re-remember that our Greenleaf is out the-there, alone and frightened. He nee-needs to be found."_

 _Thranduil nodded, tears falling quickly down his face as he kissed his wife's hand again and again._

" _If our leaf is ever found ,t-tell him I love him, that I love him more than anything?" He nodded, not hearing the sobs of his people as they witnessed the last passing moments of their fair and kind Queen. "And that I am s-sorry for not being able t-too protect him. I, I love you Thranduil, always and forever will you be in my heart."_

" _And always and forever will you be in mine, dear sweet Calina." The Woodland King sobbed "The days from the moment I first met you were always a joy and I shall never forget your love. Rest now_ meleth _and remember that I and our people will forever keep you close to our hearts for as long as our own hearts beat. May the Valar look after you." *love*_

 _Calina smiled her brightest one last time before she whispered her final words..._

"Hannon le, Melanín. Novaer _."_

-O-

"Thranduil. Do not stop looking for him. Even if it takes a thousand years, do not stop looking for our child."

 _Those sweet yet saddening words ran through Thranduil's mind as he sat at his desk, face in his arms as he leaned heavily upon the wood. "_ Aye my love..." _He whispered_ "...But I did stop. I stopped so many years ago."

 _It had been a little over two thousand years since his child had gone missing and he had lost the dear life of his wife. The lives of nine guards that went on patrol with them that day and also five border guards that were desperately trying to aid them, were gone forever as well._

" _My Lord." A small voice said at his door and he groaned when his thoughts were disturbed._

" _Have you ever heard of knocking, Tauriel?" He said, watching the red-haired_ Elleth _walk into his study and stand in front of his desk._

" _I did knock about seven times, my Lord." She said with a sad smile, seeing her King in such a state as he was, was very common this day and age. His eyes having deep purple rings around them from the constant nightmares that plague his sleep and his eyes themselves were no longer that ice blue she was told so many times about, they were a dark sea blue, an endless pit of sadness and pain._

 _Tauriel was born only seventeen years after the Queen had died and the whole of Mirkwood still wept for the Queen and for the Prince that was lost to the darkness, no-one ever knowing if the King's son was alive or not. She had been told many different versions on what had happened that terrible day but she would only believe one and that would be that of her King's._

 _She had sworn to her King the moment she held the title of captain of the guard, that she would find his son and bring him back safely._

"Tell me Tauriel, why do you sacrifice yourself for someone you have never met?"

 _Thranduil's words echoed through her mind as she watched her King stand, remembering the day when she had ran into an Orc pack and nearly gotten herself killed. She remembered smiling as she lay upon one of the bed's in the healing halls, Sadron at her right while her King held her hand on her left._

"Because, you had saved me from fading when my parents had died, saved me from the never-ending despair. I wish to return the favour by trying my best and bringing your son back to you...Even if I end up giving my life up in the process."

 _She had passed out before she saw Thranduil's reaction._

" _Tauriel?" She snapped back to the present as she asked her King for forgiveness as she wasn't listening._

 _Thranduil sighed "I asked what you are doing here."_

" _Oh, yes." She stuttered. "We found a company of thirteen dwarves lost in the forest three morning's past, my Lord."_

" _Dwarves? They know better not to enter my lands without my permission." Thranduil frowned. This was very strange for dwarves kept their distance from his forest, knowing that he would not tolerate any from entering unless said so. "Where are they?" He asked, brushing down his robe and twisting his frosted gem ring so it was straight on his finger._

" _They are in the dungeons, we had them put there as soon as we brought them here." She said, now walking out of the King's study, following her King to his throne._

" _They did not give you any trouble I hope?" He glanced behind, seeing four guards now following._

" _Nay, my Lord." She reported, walking in silence now as nothing more was passed between them._

 _After a few minutes had passed and_ _Thranduil had climbed the steps to his throne, turning his eyes down to watch as the four guards that followed got into position before him, Tauriel standing within the centre and giving him a bow when his eyes landed on her own. "There is one thing that bothers me." He muttered, sitting upon the wood and crossing a leg over the other._

 _Tauriel looked up at her King, her brows furrowing "My Lord?"_

" _Why was I not informed about this the moment they entered my halls and not three hours after?" He asked, eyes narrowing when he saw his Captain smile._

" _Like I said before, I did knock about seven times." With that she bowed one last time and with two of the guards that had followed them, went off to bring the Dwarves to her King._

 _Thranduil raised his brows as he watched her go. Tauriel was one of the many Elves who could be as formal to him as any one of his advisor's but treat him like an old friend the next second after. He appreciated her company in more ways then one and he was thankful she was around him when she wasn't on patrols._

 _He sat back on his throne as he waited for this company of Dwarves to arrive, his eyes closing. Somehow, he could already hear their foul curses as the guards grabbed them from the cells and pushed them forwards. He smiled to himself at that. It had been a long time since he had heard the tongue of Khuzdul and for some reason it made him feel a slight tingling in his heart._

 _Maybe it was because he had not seen another race for so long, his last encounter being with the Dwarves two hundred years ago and his last encounter with any Elf from Lothlórien and Imladris was at the funeral of Calina._

 _But maybe it could be that he already knew who these Dwarves were. Rumours had spread across the lands, a quest to the lonely mountain, a King wanting to reclaim his homeland. If it were who he thought it was then he was indeed in for a wonderful conversation._

 _He was broken out his thoughts when he heard the muttering of low voiced beings getting louder and louder. He re-opened his eyes and they instantly widened when he caught a familiar face at the front._ Of course! _He thought as he leaned forwards on his throne, a smile appearing as he said "_ Nae saian luume' _, Thorin Oakenshield."_

" _Does he insult us?!" One of the many Dwarves snapped (Thranduil being impressed by the speed he reacted), pointing his finger at him as the Elvenking held his smile, eyes never leaving that of the son of Thrain. "Just like that other Elf?!"_

" _But didn't that other Elf say he was gonna give us food?"_

" _And water!"_

" _He didn't say it very nicely tho'."_

" _He insulted us!"_

" _We should never trust a Woodelf!"_

" _Quite." Thorin hissed, his companions quieting immediately._

 _Thranduil watched with amusement, his smile never faltering "Now, now, I only said it has been too long."_

" _Too long since what? You watched our people get slaughtered and stood watching...?!"_

" _Kíli!" Thorin turned, facing a very young looking dwarf and cutting him off. "Keep your mouth shut." The young dwarf, Kíli, narrowed his eyes at Thorin but said no more._

" _You seem to have a company that is indeed in need of some manners." Thranduil said. "Now, come, tell me why you are here within my forest? I have heard the whispers that my lands speak but yet you have the nerve to walk into my home uninvited."_

" _What whispers?" Thorin questioned_

" _Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil smiled._

" _We were just passing through." The Elvenking saw through the lie instantly. "We ran out of food and water, got lost if I may be truthful."_

" _They only truthful thing I hear you speak is that you got lost, for my forest is indeed a maze of illusion." Thranduil tilted his head "Tell me the truth for I know you have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's jewel. The Arkenstone." As he made a quick glance to the other small beings, he could see them all shift, wanting to speak but not wanting to disobey their leader._

 _He was surprised when he saw Thorin scoff. "The whispers?"_

 _Thranduil smirked. "The whispers."_

" _What is it that you want then?"_

 _The ElvenKing raised his brows. Just like that, Thorin had seen through him just as well as he could see through the Dwarf. "I want information on the whereabouts of a certain Wizard. I know that Gandalf the Grey has spent the last two thousand years with your kin. I have been meaning to ask of him a favour."_

" _Why not ask the other, the brown one?" Thorin asked._

" _He has long since departed these woods. He travels the world searching for a new home. I have not been able to send him word for I know not where he is." He said. "And before you ask... I have no intentions of asking the White Wizard for his help nor the other two."_

 _Thorin nodded "So if I give you the whereabouts of Gandalf the Grey, you will free us?"_

" _You have my word. One King to another."_

" _And may I ask why, oh great Elvenking?" Thranduil ignored the sarcasm spewing from the Dwarf's mouth, not wanting to give him the pleasure. It seemed to work for his guards and Tauriel for their posture hardened and so had their eyes._

" _You may not. My business is my own, I wish for you to honour that." Thranduil began to stand from his throne walking down the steps towards the company of thirteen. He suddenly saw how Thorin's face changed from slight anger, from being held prisoner, to rage in a matter of seconds._

" _I would not honour anything of yours!" Thorin snapped. "I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help." Thranduil took a step back, visible shocked by Thorin's outburst. "But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!_ Imrid amrad ursul _!"_

 _Thranduil's own rage soon took him over him and he found himself face to face with Thorin, words spewing from his mouth like venom "Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin." His face screwed up in pain as he showed the King-to-be his severally burnt cheek and sightless white eye. "I have faced the great serpents of the North." He took a step back, his magic concealing his wound that had still yet to heal after so long. "I know the power of which a dragon holds and I would not risk the lives of my own for such greedy being's such as yourselves. I didn't help your people for I had my own to protect."_

 _Thranduil began to walk back up the steps towards his throne once more, looking down at each rage filled face. He stood, hand raised to signal for the guards to take the dwarves back to their cells but he froze when he heard the small mutterings of the Dwarf King. "What did you say?" His eyes widening, already hearing what Thorin had said but not wanting to believe._

" _I said...Then why couldn't you protect your wife and son that day?"_

 _Thranduil breathing began to grow heavy, eyes widening. "GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He yelled just as he felt a wave of absolute pain fill his heart. He had never shouted with such anger in all his life. He sat heavily upon his throne, a hand gripping his robe tightly over his heart while his other covered his eyes, wanting to stop the tears that now began to flow._

Why had I not been there?

He is right.

I should have protected them...

I should have been there with them!

To protect them!

" _My Lord!" Thranduil looked to the voice, seeing Tauriel kneeling besides him. He hadn't realised she had been calling his name all this time. She smiled sadly at him before the King felt himself being pulled into a hug, one in which he had not received in so many years. This caused his tears to fall more quickly, returning the hug and clinging onto Tauriel as if he felt his life might suddenly fade if she was not here with him in this moment in time._

-O-

" _Kíli!"_

 _Thranduil turned from where he was stood next to Kíli's bedside, watching as the Dwarf's elder brother, Fíli, come running into the room. He watched the blonde Dwarf take hold of his brother's hand, eyes wide with worry for the younger. "You idiot! I told you not to go off on your own." He said, seeing no movement from underneath those closed eyes._

 _It had been a little over a day since the Battle of Five armies, a name the men of Lake-Town had taken to call it, took place. They had received many causalities on their side while the Orcs, Goblins, Bats and Wargs all perished at their hands. Three of the enemies commanders were slain but the forth, however, escaped._

 _The price was high. Too high. They had moved back into the Lonely Mountain, each hall filled with make-shift beds to tend to the injured. There was so little healers that some of the injured were dead before any could be tended too._

 _Sadron had done his best in trying to heal the poor Dwarf King's nephew but there was little he could do when the young Dwarf was bleeding far too quickly due to the punctured lung. He had preformed healing magic upon Kíli, resowing the wound on the lung before Kíli could pass over to the Valar. It had taken a large amount of energy from the Elf as he had not preformed such magic in a short amount of time and quickly at that._

 _Fíli faced Thranduil, breath shaking as he asked "He's going to make it, isn't he?"_

 _Thranduil could only shake his head slowly, eyes darkening with sadness. "The wounds your brother received are far too great for us to heal. Sadron, our head healer has done all he can. He has made your brother free from pain so he can rest peacefully."_

" _So he can die peacefully you mean to say!" The dwarf snapped._

" _Fíli!" A shout came from the door. Thorin stood there with his arm wrapped in a sling, a cut above his brow and several other injuries that were hidden beneath his clothes. "That is enough." He said as he walked into the room, the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins behind him, and placed his uninjured hand upon his nephews shoulder. "They have done all they can for him."_

 _Fíli let out a sob and turned back to his brother, kissing the back of the pale hand. Thranduil felt it reminded him of the time when he did the same thing to his dear wife. A small spark of pain filled his heart when he thought about Calina. The hole in his heart from her passing was still too large._

"What are his wounds?" _Bilbo whispered as he took a chair on the other side of Kíli's still form, the Hobbit's eyes never leaving the youngest nephew of Thorin's chest, watching the slow rise and fall._

" _He has lump at the back of his head, concussed." He said, beginning to recite the things Sadron had told him. "He received a stab wound to his left shoulder and lower abdomen."_

" _Valar." Fíli breathed._

 _Thranduil took a deep breath "His left lung was pierced by an arrow." The Elvenking unfolded the piece of cloth at the end of Kíli's bed. "An arrow from the land of Mordor." He heard gasps fill the chamber, all eyes now upon that of the red fletched arrow._

" _Mordor was there as well?" Bilbo exclaimed, taking in the read feathers and black shaft, the rusted metal tip covered in specks of blood. Kíli's blood._

" _Nay, they cannot have been." Thorin said "If they were there, we would have seen their banner."_

" _Indeed." Thranduil nodded "We would have been able to tell by the Orcs also, being them far stronger and fouler than the one's that came from Moria and Dol Guldur."_

"Then where could this arrow of come from? _" Fíli whispered, brows furrowing._

" _There was one among their ranks who fired these arrows." The four within the room turned to face a very worn and tired looking Gandalf as the Istari entered the room, grey robes tattered and dirtied. "The armies forth commander."_

" _You mean the one who fled?" Bilbo said._

" _Fled? Oh no, I do not believe one who could cause so much death in such a short amount of time would flee, Master Baggins." Gandalf stated. "I believe they were called back, being far too important to Sauron to stay there any longer."_

 _A moan caught the attention of the occupants in the room, each set of eyes turning to Kíli's pale face as the Dwarf's breathing began to get slower and slower. Gandalf closed his eyes gently, sending a prayer to the Valar to watch over his soul and may it rest at ease, away from any pain. As he reopened them, he set his grey eyes upon Thranduil's._

 _Thranduil nodded to the Wizard, following the Istari out the room. He saw the rest of Thorin's company in the hallway, some trying to hold in their tears while others let them run freely. "You may go in." He heard Gandalf mutter to them, each Dwarf hastily walking into the room._

" _Come." The Istari said, leading the Elvenking to a secluded part of Erebor where they would not be disturbed._

" _What did you want to speak to me about?" Thranduil asked, watching the Wizard closely._

" _I would like you to hear my apologies first." Gandalf said, lowering his head slightly._

" _Apologies?" Thranduil furrowed his brow._

" _Aye. I had heard from Lord Elrond that Lady Calina passed away. Being a dear friend, I was rotten and missed her send off." Gandalf lowered his head further into his chest._

" _Nay,_ Mithrandir _! Do not apologise. Such a long time has passed and I know a Wizard has a busy schedule. Please,_ mellon _, there is no need. Come, let us talk about this later and tell me why it is you wish to speak to me." *Grey Pilgrim* *friend*_

 _Gandalf raised his head and cleared out his throat before speaking "Thorin tells me you were looking for help, wanting information on my whereabouts." Gandalf said._

" _Aye, aye that is very true. I need you to translate this for me." Thranduil searched his robe for the piece of parchment that he carried around with him everyday since that horrible night two thousand years ago. Never has he left his room or kingdom without it._

 _Gandalf took the parchment from him and immediately his eyes widened at what he saw. "This is..."_

" _Black speech, yes." Thranduil interrupted. "This was given to me a few minutes before Calina passed to the Halls of Mando's. I have not been able to find one to translate it, knowing there are not many out there that understand the language of Mordor."_

 _Gandalf nodded and Thranduil watched his eyes re-read the words over and over and over again. Soon, the Wizard looked up at Thranduil, his eyes shining with deep sadness, "Tell me, Thranduil, King of the Woodelf's from the realm of Mirkwood, do you believe your son is still alive?"_

 _The King, slightly taken back from his words, stuttered "I-I want to believe he is. I feel that he is, my heart tells me so."_

" _But...?"_

" _But my mind says otherwise." He sighed "He has been lost to me for so long, too long that I'm afraid he has perished at the hands of such cruel darkness. He was just ten months old Gandalf. There is little a young one like him could do at that age."_

" _Yes, you are indeed right old friend. However, for one that has not yet seen the world fully, there is potential for when one grows up."_

 _Thranduil furrowed his brow "What?"_

" _Would you like to hear what this message says, my Lord?" Gandalf asked, looking down at the message from two thousand years ago. Thranduil nodded, breathing in deeply and readying himself for what was about to be read to him. Finally, after two thousand years, he finally got to hear what this dark message said._

 _ElvenKing of Mirkwood._

 _I have seen darkness beyond that of the depths of where Balrog's lie waiting._

 _I have seen what shall come to pass if your offspring where to be raise as a normal Elfling should._

 _I can not let that happen._

 _Just know this:_

 _I will keep him alive but I will raise him as my own._

 _He will be tainted by the darkness, killing the innocent as I tell him to do so._

 _Your lands will never be safe._

 _The world will fall._

 _Into darkness and ruin._

-O-

 _It was TA 2941 on Autumn the eighth, when Kíli, son of Dís, brother to Fíli and Nephew to Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor, passed to the halls of his forefather's along with one thousand and eighty six others who lost their lives in the Battle of Five armies._

 _Their lives will surely not be forgotten._

-O-

SURPRISE, I'M BACK!

~ _Mennai ento lúmë, namárië_ ~


	2. A stranger from a distant land

**A/N: Wow. Just absolutely wow. I have missed so many of you and honestly, your reviews made me cry! Thank you so much, seriously, you all are so kind *hugs &kisses* Apologises for the late update for this chapter, tons of stuff happened and I was unable to post. **

**Thank you to all those who have favourite and followed the story so far;** _4gardiean, mjg43, Nadialla, toolazytothinkoforiginalname, Rachielle, roy23, LuciferEllyllSefira, mpaulson, LainellaFay, DuzilnuChick, Saya-Mitzra_

 **Hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 – A stranger from a distant land

 _When the seas and mountains fall_

 _And we come, to end of days_

 _In the dark I hear a call_

 _Calling me there_

 _I will go there_

 _And back again_

 _\- The Breaking Of the Fellowship; In Dreams ~ Howard Shore_

-O-

"None of us should wonder alone..." Frodo turned quickly, looking around to see Boromir picking up branches off the ground to carry back to their camp by the shore. "...You the least of us all. So much depends on you." His eye twitched a little at what Boromir was implying. It wasn't like he knew that he was carrying the very thing that could plunge the entire world into darkness if it fell into the wrong hands.

"Frodo?" Boromir asked when he saw the Halfling stand still as if he was frozen, something like that of hostility in his eyes. The Gondorian walked forward, frowning when Frodo took a step back. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. "Forgive me if I have done something to offend you, little one. I just wanted to know if you seek Solitude, the same as I?"

"And why is that?" Frodo snapped unintentionally. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked away from the man. He felt no need to speak to this man, the one who had gazed so deeply at the One Ring when he tripped and fell on the slops of the Caradhras, Sauron's ruling Ring slipping off his neck and landing in the heap of snow where Boromir immediately picked it up.

The said furrowed his brow, kneeling down to the Hobbits height, shifting the branches in his arms to balance them "I am sorry if you feel anger to me Frodo, truly I am. For what happened on that mountain, I do not know what came over me. It was the few seconds of that time that I wish to be forgotten." When Frodo said nothing, the Gondorian shook his head, thinking _I have tried, what else should I do for you to speak to me?_ "I was just saying my thoughts out loud. Would you like to know why I seek solitude, Master Baggins?"

Frodo looked into the man's eyes, curious as to why Boromir had come away from the company and walk the wilds by himself _. Perhaps he only wondered upon my path when I was out walking alone_ He thought, dismissing the previous thoughts of Boromir stalking him. A shiver went up his spine.

"I have come seeking solitude for many reasons." The Gondorian ignored the way Frodo swallowed deeply. " My thoughts take me to my home, Minas Tirith. I spoke a bit about it when we first met in Rivendell."

"Aye, I remember. You are very fond of the place." Frodo said quietly.

"Indeed I am. No city is fairer in my eyes, even that of these Elven realms." Boromir smiled. "I also think of that of my family; my father and brother. I worry each day for them both. My brother is so fragile and my father is so..." He stopped when he looked into Frodo's eyes and realised he has said to much. He huffed out a small laugh "...I am sorry, that is something you would not be interested to hear." He continued when he saw Frodo's mouth open to answer "I seek this solitude, if I am honest, because after everything that has happened, I cannot trust any of you, not yet that is. It feels like some barrier, like something is missing that is stopping me from letting you all in."

Frodo frowned "I feel the same." He said, seeing Boromir pull the same expression as him. "I feel as if something is missing, as if someone or something has stopped me from letting you all in. I trust Sam and of course Merry and Pippin but it will not let me put any faith or hope into you, Aragorn and Gimli. I do not know why."

"This is strange indeed, to think we both feel the same way...Do you think it counts for the others?"

"It cannot be coincidently, could it?"

Boromir then stood, being careful not to let any of the branches fall "Let us head back to our camp and speak to the others about what plagues are minds. Maybe it is just us but let us see what the others think." Frodo nodded and began to walk side by side with Boromir, taking a few branches from the man to help. "It must be unworldly for you." The Gondorian suddenly asked making Frodo hum out a reply. "To see things you never knew existed before."

"Ah, I know a couple of things, well most, thanks to my Uncle Bilbo." Frodo said "He taught me many things about what is beyond the Shire, about the types of birds and different trees."

"Your uncle sounds like a fine Hobbit."

"Yes, he truly is. He went of the crazy adventure back before I was born and when he got back, he began to make maps of his journey and drawings of thee things he remembered. I still remember when I was little he would tell tales about the fairness of the Elves and the stubbornness of Dwarves." Frodo smiled, thinking back to the more peaceful time.

A small smile soon worked it's way onto Boromir's face as he saw the fondness in Frodo's eyes as he spoke about his Uncle. "I am sure you had never met a man from the South like me before, or any other man for that matter."

"That is true." Frodo said "However, I have come across the rangers from the north sometimes. They are seen wondering the woods around the Shire and I have spoken to them on some occasions."

Boromir hummed "So are the Elves and Dwarves everything you wished them to be, us Men too?"

"I admit that upon first seeing a Dwarf I was mighty excited, especially when I spoke to Gimli. I had so many answers to ask and he gladly answered them. You men are all the same, scruffy, bad smelling..." Frodo chuckled at Boromir hurt filled expression. "I joke, you men are mighty brace and care very well for one another and I respect that about your kind. The Elves were what I had dreamed them to be, beautiful, skilful, polite, kind...Just everything Bilbo said they were before he left the Shire."

"Oh come now..." Boromir stopped his walking, turning his head slightly and pouting childishly "...Surely I am as beautiful and skilful as these Elves? Not to mention kind and polite?"

Frodo smile widened as he picked up a branch that fell from Boromir's arms while the man shifted the pile. "I admit that you are handsome for a man such as yourself and polite and kind also, but seeing as you lost that sword fight to both Lord Elrond's sons seventeen times, I would have to disagree on the skilful part."

"The nerve!" The Gondorian exclaimed, a howl of laughter escaping him. "I won that fight fair and square."

"I am quite sure." Frodo nodded with a scoff and both began their journey back to camp once more.

As the two treaded past ruins that were covered in ivy and moss, fallen leaves littering the earth around them in different shades of orange and browns, Frodo stopped to look upon that of a massive ruin. It was carved from stone in the shape of someone's head, a huge crack went down from the centre of one of its eyes as it lay on it's side, body all but lost. "Who do you suppose it was?" Frodo asked.

"Probably someone that people relied on, looked for strength and peace in. Someone who carried the weight of many on their shoulders." Boromir answered "A leader, a King... It could have been anyone who people sought hope in, someone who could answer their prayers in times of need." Closing his eyes, he sent a quick prayer to that of who this statue could of been.

"I wonder wore tore it down if it meant so much." Frodo said sadly.

"Statues rise and fall each day." The man reopened his eyes. "Some will knock it down if that person no longer means anything to them or foul creatures will make people loose that strength, peace and hope...Tearing down or destroying something so important to them, makes them feel lesser and weak, that they cannot do anything if the one person they looked up too is down in an instant."

Frodo shook his head "The world is a cruel place. Far crueller then I thought it to be."

Boromir nodded, agreeing with the small one beside him. "Aye it is. There is much death in this day and age and hope begins to fade. The world will soon change Frodo, and for the better at that."

"Better for what?"

Both Man and Hobbit whirled around at the sound of the foreign voice. They both could not believe their eyes at what they saw. There stood before them, was an blonde-haired Elf wearing a thin black travelling cloak, covering parts of a black tunic and grey leggings.

Boromir narrowed his eyes at the Elf, dropping the branches he had collected and laying his hand over his sword as his eyes looked at the bow in the Elf's hand, quiver full of arrows that were covered by a piece of cloth. "Who are you? What is your business here?" He asked after a few stunned moments of silence.

The Elf smirked, the very gesture sending chills down Frodo's spine, ignoring the man's first question. "Why I am only passing through and happened upon a rather strange duo. What, may I ask, is a Hobbit and a Man of the south doing in Amon Hen?"

"We are only collecting supplies for the night ahead. We are heading to my city within these lands." Boromir replied. Frodo looked up at the man, understanding the lie and then back to the Elf, hearing the being hum. "Who are you?" Boromir demanded, knowing that the Elf had skipped the question entirely.

"You wish for my name?" The Elf said, a few seconds of silence passed when Frodo and Boromir kept their hard gazes. "My name is Taurion. I hail from the south much like you do, _oh noble man_." The Elf bowed.

"You mock me?" Boromir growled taken a step forward but stopping when he felt a hand grab at his arm, the sound of branches falling to the ground. "I have never heard of any Elves hailing from the South before. All your kin lies in the North."

The Elf, Taurion, smiled once he straightened "My father and I live in a land not far from the city of Minas Arnor. A beautiful place with so much life. But, that is not important right now. What is important is the lie that you spill from your lips."

"We have told you no lie." Frodo spoke up, the Elves gaze landing upon his. The Ring-Bearer took a quick look at the arrows this Elf carried before looking back into the Elf's cold blue eyes. A spot of red caught Frodo's attention and the Hobbit narrowed his eyes at the one arrow peeking through the cloth covering the quiver. He knew of the different coloured fletchings of each realm from his uncle but he couldn't help but wonder why this Elf had one from Mordor.

"No lie?" The Elf tilted his head. "I can tell when a lie has been spoken Master Hobbit. Now if I may ask this again, what is a Hobbit, a man from the south..."

"I have told you that..." Boromir begun.

"...With three other Hobbit's if I may add, a Dwarf and a ranger doing within these woods of Amon Hen?" Frodo took a step back, eyes wide when he saw a dangerous look cross the Elf's face. These words were said roughly, not soft like that of the voices from Rivendell and Lothlórien.

"H-how did you...?" Boromir stuttered.

"I have been following your company for two days now." Taurion smiled "I was wondering when the perfect time was to make myself known. What better than to do it when two are alone and split from the group."

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, fear beginning to show within his eyes.

"I want you to come with me."

Boromir scoffed "And why would we do that exactly?" The Gondorian began to pull his sword from his sheath, knowing that the Elf was not on their side at all. The cold eyes and darkness the Elf surrounded himself with was sickening. To think one of the Firstborn would radiate such a foul aura and shroud themselves in such thick shadows. He froze however when he heard Frodo cried his name and the man turned to look down at his small companion, eyes widening when Frodo's sword began to flicker alive, the bright blue light covering the blade within a matter of seconds.

The man looked back towards the Elf, the smile still upon the beings face. Boromir snarled "Who are you." He didn't miss the Elf's name, Taurion, but he knew there was something more this Elf wasn't telling them. Many deep growls and laughs soon echoed all around them and tall, black muscular beasts began making their way out from the shadows that had fell into the clearing around Boromir and Frodo.

 _What are these creatures?_ Frodo thought as he looked around, breathing becoming fast as his whole body filled with panic. They were going to be killed! His ears caught the sound of a whistle tearing through the air and then a second later he heard Boromir grunt in pain as he fell to the ground. Frodo cried the man's name, kneeling down beside Boromir as his eyes immediately locked onto the arrow embedded in his thigh. The Hobbit watched as blood poured out from the wound. What could he do?!

Frodo looked up at the Elf, his face contorting in disgust as the being knocked another arrow to his bow, ready to be released all the while the foul creatures laughed and roared.

" _Frodo..._ " Boromir whispered, hissing at the pain coming from his leg. "...You must..." The man couldn't say much more as another embedded in his shoulder.

"Stop it!" Frodo yelled as he stood up in front of Boromir. "Leave him alone, please!"

"Would you come with me then?" The Elf said, aiming another arrow. This time however, it pointed straight at Frodo.

Frodo looked down at the man, the same fear that was within his own eyes now reflected in Boromir's. He looked around him, seeing the black foul creatures snarling, showing yellow rotten teeth, banging swords against shields and armour.

He was so scared.

"I will but please, do not hurt my friend any more than he is."

" _Frodo...N-no..."_

"Oh you wont have to worry about that." The Elf smiled, lowering his bow. The foul creatures laughed and began to make their way towards him. "He'll be coming along with us as well, all of your pathetic friends will. Tie them up, hurt them if they struggle."

And even when Frodo didn't struggle, he cried out in pain when one of the creatures kicked him in the stomach.

-O-

"Where are they? They've been gone for far too long. Do you think something has happened to them? What if Mister Frodo fell down a hole in the ground and Mister Boromir ran to find us but he got lost? What if they both fell down the hole? Or, or, what if they both got injured by wolves? Or worse, what if they fell down a hole _filled_ with wolves?"

"For goodness sakes Sam!" Merry yelled as his fingers messaged his head. This Hobbit was giving him a headache, a bad one at that. "I am sure Frodo and Boromir are completely fine and not in any danger of falling into a hole with wolves."

"You don't know that!" Sam said "Strider, tell him he doesn't know that!"

Aragorn chuckled from where he sat smoking his pipe on top of a rock. "Master Gamgee may be correct, Merry."

"See!"

Merry threw his hands up in frustration "Sam, stop being such a child. Now shut up before you make my head ache worse."

"Are you sure we shouldn't be out there looking for them, Strider?" Pippin asked from beside his cousin.

"They have been gone for no longer than half an hour from how little the sun has moved." Aragorn replied "We will be crossing the lake at dawn. If they are not back in an hour then we shall look for them. It is much too dangerous to wonder through the woods at night."

"And whys that?"

Aragorn took a puff from his pipe "Orcs prefer to hunt at night, young Peregrin. Merry, would you like something for your headache?"

"Nay, I think it has gone now that this idiot has stopped talking." Merry smiled wickedly at Sam as the Hobbit shot him a warning look. "Thank you anyway."

Aragorn laughed as he began to watch the two Hobbit's bicker, Pippin soon joining in to help his cousin win the verbal battle. "What are we to do about the boats Laddie? Once we cross the lake?" Gimli asked as he came to stand beside the rock the ranger was sat on.

"We'll hide them. I do not care where but somewhere to cover our tracks to give us more time."

"More time for what?" Gimli asked, his brow furrowing.

"Time to move." Aragorn said, looking down at the Dwarf "Orcs are patrolling the eastern shore. The cover of the last suns light will give us an advantage."

"But also a disadvantage. You said so yourself that they prefer to hunt and night. Those foul creatures see better during the night and will be able to see us from as far as any Elf can, even with the last light of the sun. They will hear us come too."

"Let us just hope they have finished patrolling the shore before then, Master Dwarf. Now I suggest you recover you strength, we have a long journey ahead of us." Aragorn smiled as he heard Gimli stutter " _Re-recover my strength...?!"_

Just as Aragorn was about to scoff, someone, a voice he did not recognise, cleared their throat. He was immediately alerted when Sam, Merry and Pippin all jumped up and ran towards him and Gimli, the Dwarf now pulling his axe free from his belt while Aragorn stood and pulled his sword from his sheath. Why had he not heard the stranger before now?

"Now, I knew that I would come across a Dwarf but I am still amazed by how ugly it truly is." Aragorn looked at the figure and could not believe his eyes when he saw a blonde haired Elf standing with his bow raised and red feathered arrow drawn back, a black cloak tied around the being's neck while the rest of his attire was also black with some grey.

Gimli growled "And whom might you be, _Elf_?"

The being smiled "My name is Taurion, Master Dwarf and what is yours?"

"Do not play tricks."

"You asked for my name and I supplied you with it."

"You want to keep that tongue, pointy-eared bast..."

"What is it you want?" Aragorn interrupted the two, seeing as it would get heated much too soon.

"Straight to the point I see." The being looked at Aragorn "What I want is for you all to come with me."

"And why would we do that?" Pippin asked from behind Merry and Sam.

"Well that is very simple, Master Hobbit. You and your companions come with me to my Master to return what is his..."

The three Hobbit's behind the Dwarf and Man gasped as they saw two huge black creatures come out from behind the Elf with both Frodo and an injured Boromir tied and gagged. They all cried out their names, watching as the creatures dropped the two to the ground, one holding a rusted blade against Frodo's throat.

"...Or I kill these two before you now and claim the Ring of Power from the rat's lifeless body." The Elf tilted his head, waiting for an answer, the smile never wavering.

Frodo shook his head at Aragorn, pleading for the ranger to go against the Elf's wishes. Gimli growled deep within his throat, raising his axe higher, grip tightening around it "You think that we could not take you and these two beasts out?" He spat.

The being named Taurion laughed "I do not think that would be the right choice, _Dwarf._ " And just then, more of the black creatures spilled out from behind the trees and onto the shore, weapons raised and killing intent in their eyes, a hunger for the flesh off their bones.

Aragorn, never to admit it loudly, panicked a little. Two of his friends were hostages and could be killed at any given time. There was no way they could win this battle without one of them being mortally wounded or even killed. He had already lost a dear friend to the darkness and he did not want to loose another. He closed his eyes and chucked his sword forward.

 _They could not win this fight._

He heard the Elf scoff "Tie their hands and gag them. We move immediately."

 _We could not win this fight. I cannot risk the lives of my friends._ Aragorn repeated within his mind until the sun was no longer seen and the moon began to rise.

-O-

I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter! I, myself, am not very happy with it. I proof read it so many times and changed so much that I just don't like it so forgive me?

Any mistakes, please point them out and I will fix them in the morning! *Midnight here in England*

 **Reviews;**

 **Mjq43** \- Glad you like it so far!

 **BrightWatcher** \- Oh wow, really, well I'm glad I'm back then! :D I am sorry for the confusion, it's supposed to just be a flashback for Thranduil, just to start the story of from his memories. Yeah, I felt bad for Fíli when he died in the film because it seemed that his death was overlooked so instead of just Thorin, I chose him cause I love him.

 **Brankel1** \- Thank you!

 **roy23** \- Yep, Legolas' kidnapper is a sneaky and horrible person that I love so much. Sorry for making you wait!

 **FabledWarrior** \- Ahhhh! I'm alive :D Aw, why thank you, really hope you liked this update!

 **Jasperslittlesister** \- I would never disappear! Just needed to start something else and take my mind of a few things. Poor, helpless Thranduil. I really cannot wait till he is in the story, it will be filled with so much drama ;) Take as much time as you need to reply, I really don't mind, just glad you reviewed to tell me what you thought of it :)

 **TheMusicalDevil** \- *Screams* I AM BACK OMG OMG! :) Oh, wow. Thank you so much for telling me that, that makes me so happy to know! :D Yeah, I kinda feel bad now but bye bye Kíli *laughs evilly*. I didn't really like the whole Tauriel/Dwarf romance so Tauriel will forever be a single pringle! I CAN'T RUIN IT YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER I AM SORRY *sobs*

 **WaterElement(guest)** \- Thank you, glad to be back! Hope you like the story :)

 **devi no kaze** \- It is indeed! Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!

~ _Mennai ento lúmë, namárië_ ~


	3. The road ahead

**AN;** Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourites and followed so far!

Chapter 3 – The road ahead.

 _Where once was light_

 _Now darkness falls_

 _Where once was love_

 _Love is no more_

-O-

It had been five days and nights since they had been captured by the enemy.

Each of their hands were bound with a coarse rope that cut into their wrists, their gags removed during the first night but had left a nasty red burn on every mouth from the tightness. The sun had just disappeared beyond the horizon on the sixth night, the darkness of the sky falling upon them quickly.

Sam glanced over to Frodo as he and his other kin were bound upon the backs of the Uruk-Hai, or so the name the Elf had called these foul creatures. Frodo was pale but wide awake unlike Merry who supported a deep gash on the side of his forehead due to him biting one of the Uruks on the second day. He looked to Pippin and saw that his eyes had never left his cousin's face, worry etched within his features that were usually so carefree and happy.

Sam glanced behind him and, with little he could see in the darkness of the night, saw that Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli still ran with the Uruks. Aragorn seemed to fair well, keeping up with the beasts' pace while Gimli fell one step behind and Boromir who could hardly keep up with their captors. The wounds he had went without being cared for as the Elf would not allow them to treat him.

 _This was pure torture_ Sam thought as he watched the man miss his footing but did his best to stay on his feet.

Many a time Strider had tried to help the Gondorian but would be pushed and told to 'stay in line'. The blonde Hobbit was just glad that Boromir was getting the little food and water they were given, each of them happily giving what they received to the man to keep his strength up.

"I can't do this, Sam." Sam blinked as he looked towards Frodo as he heard the small whimper escape he dear friends mouth. "I really can't do this."

"Yes you can, Mister Frodo." Sam said, drawing Frodo's attention to him "We will get out of this, just you wait and we will be on our way to do the very thing we set out to do."

The silence that followed was Sam's reply as he gave Frodo a soft smile. He gasped when his head suddenly pitched forward and hit the back of the Uruks helmet as the band came to a complete stop.

"Are you alright?" Sam heard Frodo's concerned voice as he nodded painfully.

"Nothing to worry about Mister Frodo." Sam said, trying to ignore the dull thump of pain that had begun to grow with each second that went by. The ground soon came rushing up to meet him as Sam fell on his bottom, Frodo landing beside him while Merry and Pippin were dropped a few feet in front of them.

"Tie the two Men and Dwarf to the trees!" A rough voice commanded, Sam finally looking up at his surroundings and noticing a long line of trees that was almost like a gate to another world. These trees were old and felt... strange? There was something emitting from them, a feeling of some sort that made him feel extremely young and intimidated. Maybe it was from his long stay with the Elves that made him feel this way or that he was just simply imagining it.

"Sam?" The blonde Hobbit came out of his thoughts to look at Pippin, the young Hobbit wearing a worried expression. "Are you alright? I've been calling your name for a while now."

Sam nodded and he breathed in deeply "Sorry, my mind wondered elsewhere."

"Hows ya' head?" Pippin asked, seeing the small red lump forming on Sam's brow.

Sam reached up to touch it, wincing at the small prick of pain it brought him "It will be fine with time, I hope. How is Merry?"

Pippin looked down at his cousin, lying beside him, still unconscious. "He did wake up a few hours ago. I asked if he was sick, told me that it was all an act and that I should not worry. As if I'm not going to worry about this idiot." He pouted childishly, Sam and Frodo both smiling softly. "Do you know how Strider and the others are?"

Frodo shook his head. "I can only pray for their safety and well being."

"I believe they are fine." Sam said, placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder "I mean, I looked back to see how they were doing a short while ago and Strider and Gimli seemed to be well although I do worry for Boromir." The two younger Hobbits nodded.

A yell caught the three Halfling's attention as an Uruk fell to the ground, a rusted sword sticking out from it's chest.

"What are they doing?" Pippin's voice shook as he watched the scene, the Uruks now laughing at the one who laid unmoving.

"I do not know and do not wish to know either." Sam answered, Frodo nodding as a shiver tore up his spine. They all watched on as one of the creatures broke away from the rest and stomped over towards them. They each moved back, trying to get away from this beasts as best as they could but a black hand reached forward and grabbed Pippin by the collar.

The Hobbit cried out as he was taken away from his kin, Frodo's and Sam's screams reaching his ears first before the laughter and growls of the Uruk-hai's invaded his hearing.

Pippin struggled within the grasp of the Uruk, disgusted at the feel of rough hands pulling him away "Get off me!" He yelled, the Uruk-hai laughing at his weak attempts of escape. "Let go!"

"Now, see here, little pig..."

"Pig?! Who you calling pig?!" Pippin cried, scratching at the beasts hands.

"...We all came to a conclusion on what 'ere going to be eating for our dinner tonight." The Uruk smirked deadly as Pippin stilled within his grasp.

"' _We all'_?! Now see here...!" One Uruk shouted but froze when a blade was pointed at it's throut.

The Uruk who held Pippin snarled at the Uruk who spoke out, dropping the Hobbit to the ground and watching the small being get to his feet only then to be pushed back down again.

"Y-you wouldn't want to have me for dinner." Pippin stuttered "I'm all skin and bones!" He could hear Aragorn and Gimli shouting his name by now, trying their best to get the creature's attention by spilling curses at them.

"Oh, then I guess we'll just have to have your other friend as well as you then." The Uruks laughed, drool running out some of the beasts' mouths as they gawked at Pippin on the ground like he was a pound of meat waiting to be butchered and cooked.

"The Elf said you needed us alive!" _Where was the Elf anyways?!_ His mind raced with questions on where the Elf had gone too.

"Who gives a damn what that blasted Elf thinks!" The Uruk howled. "Now, shall we have a starter before our main?"

Pippin's eyes widen when he saw two break from the circle and march towards Frodo, Merry and Sam. "No, leave him, please, he is hurt!" Pippin screamed as he watched the two Uruks push both Sam and Frodo away as they reached for Merry. He wanted to run towards his cousin, to defend him with his life but couldn't do anything when he was grabbed once more by his collar, his face a few centimetres from the Uruk's.

"Stop ya' squirming pig, or I'll do more than gut your friend." The Uruk growled, Pippin whining at the thought of Merry being killed by one of these monsters. The Uruk began to laugh when Pippin went silent, the other's around them joining in.

"Let's eat 'im quick before the Elf comes back." One of the Uruks snarled, scimitar being pulled from his belt, the sounds of others being sheathed along after. The Uruk-hai's began to move closer in on the Hobbit, Aragorn watching in horror as he saw the other two hull Merry's unconscious form through the circle and drop him just before Pippin's feet.

Pippin slowly closed his eyes, waiting for death to happen. He could hear the screams and cries from both Sam and Frodo which made tears spring to his eyes. But, they never fell, instead he felt himself fall. The young Hobbit opened his eyes quickly, looking up at the Uruk who had had him by the collar now howling in pain as he clutched his severed arm. Pippin screamed in disgust as he looked down and shoved the lifeless limb off from him, scurrying to Merry's side.

All went silent amongst the camp save from the beasts cry. Pippin's eyes went towards that of the Elf, Taurion, standing before him with a dagger in hand, black blood dripping from the blade. _How had he chopped this creatures arm off so quickly?_ By the Valar, Pippin hadn't even seen the Elf come! He knew the Elves had great agility and stamina, being the quickest of all races around but he had never thought they could move so quickly no-one could see them coming, even the Uruks looked amazed and shocked.

Before Pippin could even blink, the Uruk was now on the ground, head all but missing from its shoulders, blood spewing everywhere and soaking the earth. He screeched and moved away from the body, wiping at his cheek when he felt a bit of the black liquid land upon it.

"Put the Halfling's over by the Men and Dwarf!" Taurion shouted, eyes a deadly shade that sent the Uruks to do his bidding immediately, the beasts grabbing Pippin once again and Merry, to take them to where their other companions were. "I have told you all countless times before that they are not for eating!" The Elf continued, watching the Uruk's push the other two Halfling's towards the Men and Dwarf "The Dark Lord wants them all alive!"

Aragorn watched as his four little companions were brought over, each moaning when they were dropped non too gently on the ground beneath them. Could it actually _be_ possible that Sauron wanted them all alive? Surely only having Frodo alive would suffice the Dark Lord's needs? He looked towards the Elf who was now spitting Black Speech at the Uruk-hai and furrowed his brow. Just how does an Elf come to serve under Sauron's order's? Just how does one with so much light fall into such complete darkness?

 _"Will we ever be free, Strider?"_

Aragorn broke out of his thoughts, looking to Sam as the Hobbit whispered those words to him, the sound of gagging making him look over to where Pippin was hunched over forward. "To be truthful, I do not know Samwise. I am sorry."

Gimli scoffed from where he was tied up too the tree next to Aragorn's. "It looks as if the nights will grow darker sooner than we thought Laddie." Gimli said gravely, gaze shifting to Pippin as he watched the small Hobbit wipe away the bile that spewed from his lips. "Master Pippin, are you alright?" .

"Aye, I will be." Pippin replied hoarsely, slumping to the ground "How is Boromir doing?"

"He is not fairing very well." Aragorn moved his eyes to the Gondorian. "Long by now infection should have settled into his wounds."

"The man has been in and out of consciousness. If only they had let us tend to him when we had the chance." Gimli swore. "Making him run that many leagues with wounds such as that is torture."

"Such is the nature of evil." Aragorn closed his eyes, the healer within him wanting to do everything he could to make sure the man survived and would be back to full health.

Frodo looked over to the pale Gondorian, seeing beads of sweat roll down his face. The Hobbit crawled over to Boromir and looked him over, swallowing down his disgust when he saw the arrows, although broken, still lodged into the man shoulder and thigh. He brought his hand up to the man's forehead and pressed against it as gently as he could. Frodo pulled away quickly "Aragorn, he has a fever!" He gasped, Frodo watching as Boromir's head sagged further into his chest.

"It is the infection and the amount of blood loss. He has had a high fever for the past two days." Aragorn closed his eyes tightly as he fought back the need to shout. He was a healer and yet he couldn't do anything to help save the life of his friend!

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam said quickly, beginning to stand.

"You would need to take the arrows out, they are causing infection. We need Athelas but we do not have any here, there were spares in my bag but unfortunately I had no time to grab it when we were taken. It is still in the boats with the rest of our stuff." Aragorn said. "We would need water and bandages..." His voiced trailed off.

"We must do something!" Frodo shouted "He will die if we don't." But all too soon Frodo felt a force push him back, his breath leaving him as he fell.

"Mister Frodo!"

He heard Sam shout but turned his eyes to Boromir and whoever had pushed him out of the way. His eyes widened in horror as he watched Taurion kneel beside the man and rip the arrow from the Gondorian's thigh, Boromir's eyes snapping open while a cry tore from his throat. The man was given no rest when the Elf grabbed a hold of the other and ripped it from his shoulder as well.

"Stop it!" Frodo yelled, never letting his eyes fall from Boromir's wheezing form as the man shook, shudders of pain tearing through his body.

"You wish for him not too die, yes?" Taurion growled, Frodo wincing at the harshness of the Elf's voice. He nodded and Taurion turned back to the Gondorian, cutting the rope that tied him to the tree, and lowered him to lie on the ground.

Four hours had passed and the Fellowship, minus their dear old friend, watched in complete silence as the Elf helped heal the man of the south. _"Why are you doing this?"_ Merry whispered, the Hobbit waking up just ten minutes after the Elf had managed to clean the thigh wound from as much of the infection as possible.

"My Master wishes for none of you too die." The Elf replied simply.

"And how did an Elf like you come into being a slave for the Dark Lord?" Gimli asked.

"I would rather you didn't speak to me Dwarf, for I feel my intelligence drop when you say words." The Elf glared in Gimli's direction causing the stout being to hiss a curse at the Elf.

"Oi Elf!"

Taurion looked up and Pippin watched as he narrowed his eyes at the Uruk. "What?" He spat.

"Come and tell us what ya' see yea'?" The Uruk said, turning back and heading towards the edge of the camp.

Taurion mumbled something under his breath and then stood.

"Wait!" Frodo shouted, the Elf stopping to look back at the small being. "He will be okay now?" He asked.

"He will be okay." Was all Taurion said before they all watched the Elf leave.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all waited a minute or two before scrambling over to Boromir's still form, looking over the man to see if he was alright. They were all surprised when they saw Boromir's eyes open and a small smile on his face.

"I am alright little one's." His voice was raspy and Sam could see some pain still etched into his features.

"Are you sure?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"Very. It may sound truly strange, maybe to my own ears but I must...Thank the...Elf...For..." Boromir's smile slipped from his face and his eyes shut.

"He is only sleeping." Aragorn reassured when he saw the look of worry cross each Halfling's face. "If he says he is alright then we must trust him."

A loud commotion brought the Fellowship's attention to Taurion as the Elf began shouting in Black Speech, the Uruk-hai standing quickly and readying themselves... _But for what?_ Merry thought, seeing the creatures dart around camp, some extinguishing fires and grabbing whatever they needed. Seven of the beasts made their way towards them, each grabbing a Halfling and throwing them over their shoulders. They didn't go without a fight though, each Hobbit started to kick and punch, yelling at the Uruks who had them to put them down.

One went over to Aragorn while another went to Gimli, each cutting the rope that tied them to the tree and pushed them both forwards, each stumbling over their own feet. _"What's going on Laddie?"_ Gimli whispered beside the man, eyes looking at the four Uruks who had their Halfling friends.

Aragorn took a glance back and saw an Uruk throw Boromir over his shoulder, sighing with relief as the man was not awoken and told to run with his newly healed injuries. _"I do not know."_ The ranger whispered back to his stout friend, looking around for the problem that made these creatures move so quickly.

"Let's move!" A loud, harsh shout erupted from one of the Uruks near the front and Aragorn and Gimli found themselves being pushed again, the Uruk-hai now running from the camp, each keeping the same pace and same formation as last time, Merry and Pippin in front of Frodo and Sam while himself, Gimli and Boromir were near the back.

A creaking sound found it's way to Aragorn's ears and the ranger looked back towards the forest with a furrowed brow. His eyes widened when he began to see something move within the trees.

A sad smile made it's way onto his face as he watched a tree break the borders of it's home, old and wise eyes landing upon his own as he was pushed forwards again. It had been a long time since he had heard any tales of the Ent's; to finally see one made him smile with the memory of his father and brothers sitting by his bedside when he was a young boy, speaking of tales about the old creatures.

Aragorn looked ahead once more, concentrating on the path. Their was no need to look back and watch the Ent turn away, disappearing into the trees of Fangorn Forest. He had just hoped that they were there just long enough for the Ent to save them.

-O-

 **AN;** I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ALL THINKING! _"Boromir survived a shoulder and leg wound for five days with little food, water and aid? *gasp*!"_ Forgive me~. I accidently, when revising this, realised that I put the wrong timings and days for certain chapters and this just happened to be the first chapter with actual days and please just bare with me. I've been stressing so much over the dates ahhhhh~. Sorry about the wait! Hopefully all the dates are in order and I will update twice a week :)

Reviews;

 **Purplish Magee;** Oh wow, you seriously think so? *blushes* Thank you very much!

 **Saya-Mitzra;** I'm glad it has! I hope you keep reading.

 **Fabled warrior (guest);** I guess you can say that? It has some aspects of 'The Stars of Arda' like for example, Sadron - the head healer or Mirkwood and of course Sauron being in his Elf form. I hope to take this further than the 'TSoA' :) Yes, Leggy is being raised by evil but shhhh, don't tell anybody ;) Sorry about the long wait!

 **Ginebra (guest);** Thank you very much.

 **Em (guest);** Thank you.

 **CalistaJade42149;** Hi, I am indeed back! *opens a bottle of champagne* Thank you, I hope this long update hasn't lost you interest :)

 **Anna granger27;** Because that feeling maybe right...NO, I means it's wrong, aha, wrong, wrong, wrong *sweats nervously* Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Brankel1;** Thank you! Should be faster updates now!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I love replying back to you all and hearing your thoughts. *hugs you all*

~ _Mennai ento lúmë, namárië_ ~


	4. Nearing Orthanc

Chapter 4 – Nearing Orthanc

 _Don't say goodbye_

 _Don't say I didn't try..._

-O-

"We are resting for the night!"

"Orthanc is just a few miles away."

"We're not going anywhere till we've 'ad a breather!" An Orc, a disgustingly pale blue colour, eyes as red as blood, yelled at the Elf who led the band of Uruk-hai. He was panting with his other kin, thirteen to be exact, tired from the run they had endured.

Gimli felt himself being push to the ground – He was getting sick and tired with all this pushing – and looked towards the Orc, hatred suddenly growing within him as he remembered the pale Orc that hunted down his father, Thorin Oakenshield and eleven others of his kin. Although he knew that Azog the Defiler was dead along with thousands of other Orcs, he could not help but look at this Orc and want to kill him swiftly.

Gimli turned his attention to the Elf, Taurion, who was glaring daggers at the blue Orc as he looked down on the pitiful creatures trying to stand up against him. He was quite surprised the Orc didn't loose his head, the Elf having a quite strange habit for doing such a gruesome thing recently. However, the Elf just stood there, arms across his chest as he growled out "Get a fire going." before stalking away.

The Dwarf turned his attention to his companions who had watched the scene play out (all except Boromir who was still unconscious; the deep sleep helping to regain his strength and heal his wounds) "Are we all in one piece then?" He asked, looking to Aragorn as the man looked at Merry's head wound, the Halfling hissing as it was touched.

"Aye, we are." The ranger nodded, lowering his bound hands from Merry's temple as he said "Your wound is not as serious as I first thought it was. I am surprised they even injured you in the first place seeing as you _Periannath_ are the one Sauron is more in need off."

Pippin furrowed his brow at the foreign word "What does per-perian-blah mean?"

" _Periannath_ , Pippin and it means Hobbits or Halfling's in Elvish." Aragorn answered with a smile.

"I miss the Elves." Merry mumbled, turning to Gimli as he heard the Dwarf snort. "Not _that_ Elf of course, I mean the Elves of Rivendell. Before we left, me and Pip became really good friends with Elladan and Elrohir." He then chuckled "I remember Lord Elrond telling us that we were quite similar."

"Aye, I must agree with the Lord." Frodo laughed "You four wouldn't stop causing trouble for the three months we stayed in Rivendell."

"Hey, no talking!" An Uruk yelled, making the Hobbit's jump while Aragorn glared at the creature.

The Dwarf muttered something under his breath in his own language and the Uruk stopped in it's tracks. "What did ya' say, Dwarf?" The Uruk snarled, walking up to Gimli and pulling the smaller being up by his collar.

Gimli grunted "Oh, did a beast really just understand me? An Uruk who knows Dwarvish? I have never heard of such a thing before. Please, tell me who your teacher is?" The Uruk snarled and drew back his fist but didn't get to land the hit when the beast heard a shout of anger from behind him.

The beast turned its head as he looked straight into the eyes of the Elf, standing but a few feet from him. "Drop. Him." Taurion said, walking forwards, his hand hovering over the dagger in his belt.

The Uruk shoved the Dwarf to the ground, Gimli landing hard on his backside and stalked off, Black speech escaping from it's mouth and then suddenly a cry as it fell to the ground. Merry swallowed the bile that threatened to spill from his lips as he saw the sword sticking out from the Uruks head, the beast dead the moment the blade pierced through it's skull. The Hobbit looked back at Taurion, the Elf breathing harshly, eyes a dark shade of blue.

Whatever the Uruk said had angered the Elf but this didn't stop the Orcs that had over heard everything from sniggering. Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the small group of snivelling creatures, each jeering words he did not understand towards the Elf.

"Make one more sound and you will find your head on a spike." Sam swallowed, eyes following the Elf as he walked towards the dead Uruk to retrieve his sword and then point it at the pale blue Orc.

"The Elf is insulted!" One of the thirteen shouted, the others in it's band cackling.

"Do not tempt me." Taurion growled "I will not take nothing from a group of pathetic creatures."

"Pathetic?" An Orc with a purplish skin colour, eyes a dull grey, questioned. "You grew up with us pathetic creatures did you not!"

"I grew up far away from the scum of Moria."

At this, Aragorn saw in the corner of his eyes Gimli twitch as he learned where these Orcs were from. All the Orcs snarled, teeth snapping at the Elf as the being stared back.

"Hold your tongue,maggot." An Uruk shouted, making the Orcs cower as the being towered over them, the other Uruks coming and surrounding the snivelling creatures with scimitars at the ready for bloodshed. "You Moria filth have no idea who ya' talking to. Stay out of our business and be on ya' way."

"We told ya' that our Lord Saruman has asked us to... escort ya' and the _Elf._ " The same Orc with purplish skin narrowed it's eyes at the Elf and the Uruks around him.

The Uruk growled and went on it's way, Taurion following.

Pippin watched the group of Orcs snap their teeth one last time before they went to the opposite side of camp. He huffed and turned back to his companions "Well, that was very dramatic wasn't it?"

Aragorn and Gimli smirked while Merry and Frodo chuckled at the Hobbit. Sam shook his head at the Hobbit but turned to the ranger as he asked "Where are we heading Strider?"

Aragorn let the smirk slip from his face, eyes now turning dark with dread "Orthanc, or you may know it to be Isengard. The very path we tried so hard to avoid." He shook his head, tugging at the ropes that bound his hands, feeling them rub painfully against his skin.

"What will happen to us?" Merry asked, looking up at Aragorn.

"Probably nothing. For what the Elf has said, he means for us to come to no harm at all and that means that even if Saruman was to hurt us, he would be disobeying the Dark Lord. I have no desire to know what Sauron's intentions are with us all for it is strange to want every one of us instead of just the Ring-bearer, no offence, dear Frodo."

"No offence there, Aragorn." Frodo dismissed "I understand that Sauron would want me only for the Ring, yet you are right. Why have us all?"

"Oi, ya' lot!" A shout drew their attention and the Fellowship turned to an Uruk looking at them "Get some sleep. We ain't carrying the rats anymore so they better get their strength up." The Uruk smirked, it's yellow eyes glinting bright from the camp fires light.

Gimli felt a shiver run up his spine. He did not want to know what that smirk meant. As the Uruk went on it's way, the Dwarf faced Boromir, looking at his face to see whether the man was alright.

"Is he alright?" Frodo questioned.

"Aye, his fever seems to have broken and he is not sweating like before...Nor is he as pale for that matter." He turned back to the ranger "The Elf seems to have done a good job."

"Whoa! Did you just say that? Did he just say that Merry?" Pippin exclaimed with a smile upon his face.

"I believe he just did, Pip!" Merry laughed, nudging an elbow into Pippin's arm playfully.

Aragorn laughed as he looked at the Hobbit's now mocking the Dwarf. He was glad that in these tight and dark moments, these dear little ones still managed to smile and crack a joke. He watched as Gimli stuttered, trying his best to come up with an excuse. The ranger found it highly amusing seeing the Dwarf blush under all that hair. He had to hand it to him though...To think Gimli would ever compliment the Elf that had led them astray from their quest; it was truly surprising.

"Come, my friends. Let us get our strength up and sleep well this night." He smiled and then tried to settle down upon the earth. He heard the other's say their good night's and soon he fell into a peaceful slumber, ignoring the grunts and mumbles the Uruks made into the night.

-O-

" _I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Ud_ _û_ _n!"_

 _Frodo's eyes widened in fear and panic as he watched his old friend confront such a huge and terrifying beast. There was some sort of light surrounding Gandalf as the Balrog rose to it's full height, fire spilling from each pore of the beasts body. He had never of thought such a great evil beast such as a Balrog even held place in this world. He thought they were just mere stories, tales the Elves had spoken off._

 _He tried to run to Gandalf when he saw the Balrog bring down a fire shaped sword upon the bright circular light around Gandalf but felt someone's hand wrap around his arm, pulling him back. Frodo knew that it was too keep him safe and away from the danger but he needed to do something for his friend. Gandalf had helped him a lot in the past, why couldn't he return the help?!_

Because you are weak.

 _He ignored the cold voice that whispered to him in the back of his mind. He heard Gandalf grunt in pain, the beast pulling his fiery sword back, disappearing in a blink of an eye and reshaping it into a whip._

" _Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf yelled at the Balrog, the beast flaring it's nostrils and bringing it's whip forward, the flame snapping across the air and making a crackle echo through the empty halls of Moria. Gandalf brought up Glamdring and his staff, raising them both high above his head "You shall not pass!"_

 _Frodo heard the bridge crack, his mind racing as he hoped the bridge would not give way at that very moment. The shield of light surrounding Gandalf was no more as it faded like the wind, the Hobbit now turning his eyes to the Balrog, the beast pausing in his steps to tilt it's head at the Wizard, confused as to what Gandalf had done._

 _Gandalf glared at the servant of Morgoth, panting heavily as he held the beasts gaze, angering the Balrog further. The ancient demon roared mighty, brought up it's whip and charged for the one that stood in it's path. However, just as it took a step forward, the Bridge of Khazardum gave way, breaking underneath the terrifying beast._

 _Frodo's breathing was coming fast as he watched the dark beast fall._ Thank the Valar, it was finally over _he thought. His eyes never left Gandalf as the Wizard panted and turned back towards them but to their very despair, the crack of a whip was heard in the black pit where the Balrog fell. All too soon, the fire wrapped around the Wizard's ankle, catching Gandalf by surprise and making him loose his balance._

 _The Halfling screamed._

 _Gandalf was going to fall!_

He was going to fall!

 _His sword had fallen, his staff following._

He was defenceless!

" _Aragorn!" Frodo shouted to the ranger, Aragorn now running to Gandalf's hanging form, the Wizard trying to pick himself up but just couldn't without any help. Aragorn never made it to Gandalf as Orcs from the other side began to crawl out from their holes, arrows upon arrows now being shot at the Fellowship. "Aragorn please!" He cried, the man doing all his best but hissing in pain as a shaft pierced through his shoulder._

 _He turned his eyes onto Gandalf and he felt the world suddenly stop. Three words. Three words was all it took before Gandalf the Grey went falling into the never-ending darkness of Moria._

" _Fly, you fools."_

He never got to say Goodbye.

" _NO!" Frodo screamed, tears falling freely as he tried to break free from Boromir's grasp. His felt his feet leave the ground, the Man picking him up while shouting at the other's to move and run. His eyes never left the pit, or the cracked bridge which his old friend last stood upon._

 _Why?_

 _Why him?_

 _Why Gandalf?_

Frodo awoke harshly, breathing coming quick and fast as sweat rolled down his forehead. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, rubbing his eyes to stop the sting. Every night was the same dream, the same nightmare that plague is sleep over and over.

He sat up as slowly as he could, rubbing his bound hands that were slowly being cut into by the ropes. He glanced around him to see whether he had awoken any of his friends, looking to the Uruks to see which of the creatures were still awake. Thankfully only two were on watch but to engrossed in whatever foul things they were spewing from their lips to notice him waking. He sighed, looking into the horizon and seeing just a little of bit light.

The sun was on the rise.

He closed his eyes and began listening to the calming winds for the first time in three days. The soft brush of the breeze that blew his curls, made him feel almost peaceful, made him feel as if he was back home, in the Shire.

He re-opened his eyes when he caught the sound of someone humming softly and looked behind him to see Aragorn, the man resting his back up against a rock. The man had his eyes closed but was most definitely awake. It reminded him of his first coming to know Aragorn, when he was known only as the ranger Strider to him. He remembered waking up to a deep voice singing a love song in Elvish, he even asked the ranger who the song was about; he never received the answer.

"You should be asleep Frodo." The song ended as Aragorn opened his eyes.

"I could not sleep." Frodo answered, lowering his head.

"You have dreams of Gandalf?" The ranger asked, his question being asked when he saw the Hobbit's eyes close tightly, his head shaking.

"I cannot seem to get the dream out of my head. All it does is repeat and repeat each time I close my eyes."

Aragorn saw the pain in Frodo's cool blue eyes as the Hobbit looked up, purple rings were beginning to show from the lack of sleep just beneath the orbs. To see a being that was so full of light before, so full of peace, but now one that has seen death so close, truly sent a shiver up his spine. _He carries a heavy burden, one that he could only shoulder._ The ranger thought, grey eyes turning sad.

"Her name is Arwen." He said suddenly, Frodo blinking at Aragorn as the man began to spoke. "You may have seen her while during your stay in Rivendell. She is the daughter of Lord Elrond and younger sister to Elladan and Elrohir."

Frodo knew what the ranger was doing and he was thankful for it. "And you love her truly?"

"Aye, I would give my life for hers if it was in danger. She is the only one who I have felt this way about." Aragorn smiled, seeing the Hobbit cross his legs, becoming intrigued.

"My, oh my, I did not think a ranger from the north was capable of love." The gruff morning voice of Gimli made Aragorn and Frodo turn to him, the Dwarf struggling to sit up from his hands being tired behind his back. A huff a laughter made the three then turn to Boromir who had turned to lie on his side to look at his three companions. Then three small voices agreeing made themselves known.

Aragorn smirked "I am not some creature that does not feel any emotions, Master Dwarf."

"Ah, you may be." Gimli returned a smirk similar to the ranger's.

"Why have we never seen her before?" Pippin asked, glaring at Sam who slapped his arm. "What was that for?" Sam just shrugged.

Strider smiled at the two. "She had duties that needed attending too. A month before we were due to leave, she was to go to The Grey Havens to stay there for a few weeks at most before she was to return back to her home."

"Why was she to go their?" Frodo asked.

"To speak to the Lord of the Havens. I know not the message but it was of some importance."

"So, when did you begin to love her?" Gimli wiggled his brows, making Aragorn laugh.

"I do believe it is not the right time to be asking that question, Master Dwarf."

"I believe it is." Brows still wiggling, Gimli replied.

The Fellowship moved on from the topic and began to describe the lands in which they lived in. Sam was the most excited to talk about the Shire, describing each and every colour flower and talking of their homes under the hills. Merry and Pippin spoke about the Green Dragon, the greatest pub in all of the Shire, while Frodo spoke mostly about the woods and of Bilbo.

Gimli told of his home back in the Blue Mountains and also that of Erebor, Frodo being the most interested in the tales.

"So, have you ever spoken to King Thorin before?" Merry asked.

"Aye, many a times. He is a great King and I would not follow anyone else." Gimli explained with so much pride. "He is a champion fighter and from what my father has told me, he helped slay many Orcs in the Battle of Five Armies. He is many young Dwarves role models for they inspire to be like him."

"Was it true that he did not like my Uncle before and on the quest?"

Gimli looked to Frodo and barked out a laugh. "The King did not indeed, I remember my father telling me of how Thorin used to glare daggers at your dear uncle most of the way. But he learnt to trust him and I am sure they are still on good terms to this day."

The Dwarf began to tell of Erebor's Halls, the Arkenstone that sits above Thorin's throne and of Kíli. "He was a great bowman for a Dwarf, many of us being suited for axe-throwing or just using spears and axes. He may have been better than the Elves from what cousin Fíli had told me. He was young, the youngest in the company of thirteen. He was too young to have died that day."

"How did he die?" Merry asked.

"one of his lungs had been pierced and he was stabbed in the abdomen. The Elves did all they could for him to pass peacefully but the pain... It was to much for him. He died later in the evening, a day after the battle. My father had said that he had never seen such a peacefully looking face on someone that had been in so much pain before."

"Bilbo had said that it was a Mordor arrow that shot him." Frodo furrowed his brow.

"Aye, one of the enemy's commanders had been from Mordor. It was concealed by a black cloak, almost like the Nazgûl. It disappeared, from what I was told but still commands most of Sauron's forces to this day. My father has killed many of Mordor's spawn but still does not feel sated as the one out there is still alive." Gimli explained, eyes dark with anger.

As Gimli moved on, Boromir began to tell of the White City, his home and the people he held dear. The man spoke of his father, the Steward and what his father had done to benefit the Kingdom and the lives of the people. He had told the Hobbits that he was fine and that he felt no pain from any of his wounds, some being slightly numb but even that was fading.

Soon, Aragorn then spoke of the north from where he would go many times to help the ranger's and protect lands in which were in danger from wild Warg packs and Trolls that had strayed down from the Ettenmors. He spoke of Rivendell and how the Elven realm was his home since his was four years old, arriving with only his mother as they took refuge in the hidden City from Orcs that slaughtered his father and people, the small village burning as they ran.

It was all too soon that the Fellowship were being ushered up by the Uruk-hai and then pushed forward. The sun was just peeking over the mountains when Frodo finally saw the black tower in the distance. He could only hope that no further evil would befall them.

-O-

 **AN;** Sorry if this seems rushed but I'm trying to move away from the next few chapters so the real journey can begin. Please bare with me and continued to read and enjoy ~~.  ALSO! Nobody knows of Aragorn's true linage yet, so no-one knows he's King except for a few Elves :)

If I've made any grammar mistakes or anything, please feel free to tell me!

 **Reviews;**

 **BrightWatcher;** Thank you! Hopefully you like what I'm planning to do :)

~ _Mennai ento lúmë, namárië_ ~


	5. Turned to madness

Chapter 5 - Turned to madness

 **A/N;** Gimli uses a curse word in this chapter. You have been warned.

 _These tears we cry_

 _Are falling rain_

 _For all the lies_

 _You told us_

 _The hurt, the blame!_

-O-

All around them were the sounds of Orcs jeering and swearing as rusty machines creaking in the many pits below. As the Uruk-hai stood around the seven members of the Fellowship, leading them through the gates of Isengard and towards the black tower that housed the White Wizard Saruman, Sam looked around in horror as he once recalled Gandalf speaking about these lands and how they were once full with flowers, animals and trees of many species. But now, there was no animals in sight except from the growl of feral beast's that lay beneath the blackened earth.

The air was so polluted by these foul looking machines around him that Sam gagged, his hand flying to cover his mouth as bile threatened to spill passed his lips. He was so used to the clean and pure air of the Shire that he could never of imagined something so unpleasant filling his lungs. He wondered how this Wizard could have decided to abandon all hope and reason to side with one so dreadful and murderous. Why had Saruman the White turned from the light? What had the darkness offered in exchange for his wishes to be granted?

He reached unconsciously to grab the rangers tunic as they made they way further towards the tower and a flash of white caught Sam's attention. The small Hobbit swallowed as his eyes landed on Saruman, the Wizard standing by the doorway with a pasty man, cowering in the shadows just a few steps behind.

As they got ever closer, Sam whipped his head around as Orcs began to gather, shouting words that he did not understand while their laughter and jeers made him cringe. Many of the smaller Orcs snarled and snapped their teeth almost in hunger, bloodlust evident in their dirty yellow eyes. He moved closer to Strider as he was terrified that one of these beasts would grab him and rip him to shreds in front of all his friends. He noticed that Pippin and Merry were all huddled together while Gimli kept Frodo close to him. Boromir was still unconscious, thrown over an Uruks shoulder and Sam was glad that the man was looking far healthier than he once was.

When Sam no longer felt the ranger's tunic in his hand but that of the ranger's hand itself, he looked up at Aragorn and saw a smile that seemed to calm his fear and nerves. _How does Strider do it?_ The Hobbit thought, brow furrowing. _How does one man know how to calm the hearts of many without saying no words at all?_ He thought back to when they were staying within the Golden Woods, Lothlórien, when one night he had seen both Gimli and Boromir pour their hearts out while Aragorn just sat there, listening and then eventually singing an Elvish lullaby when the two had nothing left to say. Sam had thought that Gimli would have reacted badly to this but to his surprise, the Dwarf fell asleep almost immediately as Aragorn begun the second verse.

Sam finally took a moment as he looked up at the ranger and breathed in deeply. As he squeezed the dirtied hand back, giving Aragorn a nod when he looked down at him, Sam felt determined to be more like Aragorn, to become strong and brave and not be like that of a frightened child. He was anything but that! He was not to be weak during these times, he would not be made to be a coward when he had an important promise to keep. A promise he was made not to forget. A promise he made to Gandalf before he had left the Shire with Frodo.

With one last deep breath, Sam straitened himself and let go of Strider's hand. He ignored the Orcs that continued to sneer and laugh; instead thinking of the gentle songs that the Elves of Rivendell sung at meal times, the sad yet powerful lament for Gandalf by the Elves of Lothlórien and less he never forget the hearty songs of his people dancing on tables at the Green Dragon. Now, that of course was something he did want to protect and together with his promise, he would do his best to not see both broken and tainted.

Soon the Fellowship came to a halt as they stopped right before the steps that led into Orthanc, the Uruk-hai moving to the side so the seven could have full view of the White Wizard that had betrayed all Middle-earth. Sam watched as an ugly smile spread upon Saruman's face, the once wise Wizard stepping down four more steps before stopping, spreading his arms out wide as he welcomed the Fellowship.

"Welcome to Isengard, my friends." The Wizard said, smile widening when he heard the Dwarf mutter a curse under his breath. "I trust you have been in good hands since my fighting Uruk-hai came to retrieve you from your quest, yes?"

Sam shifted from one foot to the other, none of his friends speaking to answer the Wizard's question.

"Oh, why such silence?" Saruman questioned, walking down more steps towards the Fellowship. "Come, surely you are not afraid. We are friends are we not? But, here there are seven in this company yet I remember there being eight. Where is Gandalf, my friends?"

Gimli lost it as he snapped. "You bloody know what happened you vile betrayer! How dare you call us friends, snake!""

Saruman laughed as he watched the ranger turn and place a hand on the Dwarf chest, holding the stout being back, a silent warning not to do anything he would regret. "Oh my, I seem to have struck a cord. Always have your kin be ones of short temper, Gimli son of Glóin. I know where Gandalf the Grey is, yes of course I do. I lost track of his light in Moria. He knew what would be lurking in the depths of that city but of cause he did not head my warnings. Such a tragic time this must be for you all."

Frodo flinched at Saruman's words as he remembered the way Gandalf tried to hide his despair when Frodo chose to go through the mines instead of carrying on through the blizzard paths of the Caradharas. Now he knew why Gandalf was dead... But surely it couldn't have been his fault?

 _You are weak._

Although, Gandalf had made _him_ decide.

 _You are weak._

So it was his fault, he was the reason that Gandalf the Grey was killed by the Balrog back in Moria. It had _always_ been his fault. His friends had told him again and again that it had not been but it was. _Of course it was!_ He had killed Gandalf! He had chose that dreaded path, he had decided that that was the best choice!

BUT IT WASN'T, IT NEVER WAS!

 _You are weak._

Frodo's eyes widened as he heard the voice inside his head, a mere cold whisper that seemed to grow in the shadow of his mind. His hands raised to his ears and his face screwed up in pain as the voice got louder. The voice was right. He was weak. He couldn't even save the life of his friend but only stand there as if he was rooted to the spot, watching as his old friend fell, fell into the dark abyss where he would rest forever without no light or grand burial. Gandalf was probably looking down at him now in the Halls above, disappointed and utterly disgusted.

 _You are weak!_

Aragorn turned quickly when he heard a whimper escape Frodo and saw the Hobbit fall to the ground, eyes wide with pain as small cries left his lips. Aragorn moved quickly and knelt down besides Frodo, placing a hand under the Halfling's chin to lift his head but recoiled when he felt how cold Frodo was. He could feel the other's surrounding him, worrying and panicking over the little being, Merry's question of _'What happened?'_ getting unanswered as Aragorn lifted Frodo's chin again, ignoring the chill under his finger tips.

His mouth fell opened as he saw Frodo's blue eyes beginning to turn white. _How is this possible?_ He thought when he heard gasps from those around him. All too soon, the man felt his hold on Frodo's face disappear when another set of hands fell upon the Hobbit instead. Aragorn watched in surprised as the Elf knelt and placed his forehead upon Frodo's and close his eyes. He soon quickly grabbed a hold of Gimli's arm when he saw the Dwarf raise his fist, ready to land of hit on the Elf.

It wasn't long before the Elf stood and stumbled back, breathing harsh as sweat began to pool on his brow. Frodo coughed multiple times and Pippin took it upon himself to pat his cousins back to help sooth him through the bitter coughs.

"Are you aright, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, helping his friends stand when Frodo began to lift himself of the ground, breathing returning back to normal.

Frodo nodded and let out a breathless "Yes." His eyes seeking out the dull and dark blue one's of the Elf who had helped him. The Elf looked back at him, Frodo could tell Taurion was trying his best to control his breathing and not show the pain of whatever had been within Frodo now being within the Elf. "Thank you." He said but watched as the Elf turned away, facing Saruman who he had not known to be laughing all this time while this was happening.

"How does it feel Elf?!" Saruman howled. "How does the destructive, anger and power of the One Ring feel?!" The Elf only growled out as his response. Aragorn watched as a shiver tore up the Elf's spine and could not believe that he had helped Frodo out personally. And too think he had taken Frodo's pain away from him so quickly was outstanding. "Well, I thank you all for the entertainment but come, I am sure you are weary and need to lift you feet up and relax." The Wizard turned and began to walk up the stairs, signalling the Uruk-hai to follow after him. The beasts grabbed and pushed each member of the Fellowship forward, leading them towards the stairs and then into the black tower.

Merry swallowed hard as his eyes widened in horror and fear as he looked around Saruman's home. There were animal bones and human skulls littering the floor while shackles lined the black walls with rotten corpses still tightly secured to them. He grabbed onto Pippin's hand when he noticed how terribly pale he was and squeezed so hard that the younger whimpered.

"Have you no light left in your soul, Saruman?" Aragorn seethed, breathing heavy as he watched rats fight over the tiny pieces of flesh that clung onto bones.

"The light I once had, ranger, has all but flickered out and left me with a freezing numbness." Saruman faced the ranger as he continued to walk forwards. "I have never felt something so soothing and calming before." He then laughed causing Aragorn to clench his fists and bite his lips to stop himself from saying anything else. Gandalf was right. Saruman the Wise had lost all hope and turned to madness.

As they were lead further into the tower and up two more flights of stairs, the Fellowship were all panting for breath as they arrived in the thrown room, the Wizard sitting heavily upon his thrown as his once white robe, now dirtied and soiled at the ends, flowed down the small steps that led to it. He eyed them all with amusement when he saw each of them trying to catch their breaths, his gaze meeting Aragorn's when the ranger caught it back almost immediately.

As the Uruk-hai filled into the room and Saruman watched as the last one came in, carrying a very weak and frail looking Elf, he smiled and then leant forward on his throne. "Tell me, Peregrin Took." Pippin stopped breathing as he heard his name. "What do you think is happening in the Shire tight now? Your home?" Pippin said nothing and kept his head down.

"Leave him alone, ya' bastard." Gimli shouted as he stepped forward, an Uruk coming up behind him and forcing him to his knees.

When Pippin remained silent, Saruman nodded to one of the beasts in the room and the creature came forth and pushed the youngest Hobbit forward. Pippin stumbled but kept on his feet, he felt a hand in his hair tightening on his curls and lifting his head to face the Wizard. Behind him, the other made the move to stop the Uruk from hurting their dear friend anymore of what he had but they were restrained and forced to their knees just like Gimli had been.

"Peregrin, I will not repeat myself." Pippin whimpered when he heard the coldness spill from the Wizards mouth, eyes opening to see the smile that had once again found itself back on the crazed old face.

"Th-th-that they a-are all sa-safe." Pippin stuttered as he looked into the Wizards dark eyes.

Saruman hummed. "Do you really believe that, little one?" He tilted his head, making Pippin nod but force his eyes to look anywhere but his. "What if I told you that there were not safe?" He took in all their reactions with pleased eyes and a sinister smirk. "That your home is in deep danger?" The other Halfling's began to cry out in horror, while the man and Dwarf shouted such ill mannered things that he was almost, _almost_ , offended at what they were screaming.

"Did you honestly think that any free person in this world was safe?!" Saruman howled. "No Elf, Dwarf, Man and especially Hobbit, is safe in this world. All will fall into ruin and darkness at the Dark Lords hand and no-one will be able to stop him. Not even the one who carries his Master Ring." The Wizard landed his eyes on Frodo, smile widening at the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "You may think your people safe but they are pigs just waiting to be slaughtered. If my army does not reach them first, I am sure the Dark Lords will have already shown up and butchered each one."

"Wrong."

Saruman froze at the voice and turned his head to face the Elf who stood slumped up against his commander of the Uruk-hai, Uglúk. The Fellowship also turned to face Taurion as the Elf took in a deep breath and said "You are so very wrong."

Aragorn heard the Elf scoff before he heard a roar from Saruman. "HOW AM I WRONG THEN ELF?!"

Taurion opened his eyes and looked at the crazed Wizard, now standing up from his throne with his hand outstretched, the limb now holding his white staff within it. "You know not what my Master has planned. Do not think you can tell false lies."

"I TELL NO LIES!" Saruman bellowed.

"You tell one there." Taurion tilted his head as this made Saruman even more angry. A white light began to glow on the end of Saruman's staff as he poured his magic into the wood, the crystal glowing so brightly that Aragorn shielded his eyes against the brilliance of it. "Shall I tell you one in return? Since it is only fair that you lie to my captives while I stand within the same room." The Elf suddenly asked and the glow of the light began to die as the Wizard breathed in deeply.

"What is it then." To say how easily the Wizard had changed from anger to such boredom in a few quick seconds was shocking to Aragorn. Had such a dispute between these two been a regular thing in the past? For how long had the Wizard known that an Elf had been on the side of Sauron's?

"I will be taking the captives to Barad-dûr." With a laugh from the Elf at the slow build up of rage on Saruman's face, the bright flash of light was back and began to swallow him and the Fellowship up.

Aragorn felt his body soaring before all went dark within his mind, not even the brilliance of the light could penetrate through the darkness that took hold of him.

If the Elf wasn't taking them to Mordor, just where on Arda were they be going?

-O-

 **AN;** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I haven't proof read this very well but if you spot any mistakes, please tell me. I'm off Camping for the next three days so the next update will be Tuesday ~

 **Reviews;**

 **belle13446;** He probably would have made a lot considering he was the one who informed them all that Aragorn was actually the King. Thank you very much for your review! Hope you enjoy this stories journey :)

 **Guest;** Thank you. I can't wait either *laughs*

 **brankel1;** Thank you as always!

~ _Mennai ento lúmë, namárië_ ~


	6. An arrow from 60 years ago

Chapter 6 - An arrow from 60 years ago

 **A/N:** Once again, another curse word. It's at the beginning of this chapter. You have been warned.

 _And we will weep_

 _To be so alone_

 _We are lost!_

 _We can never go home_

-O-

Boromir awoke with a groan, his head aching as it felt like he had been hit round the head by a Troll. He carefully pulled himself up into a sitting position and frowned as he felt the immediate cool breeze of the wind that blew into his face. He opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear the haze and then let his mouth hang open as he looked upon that of the mountains in the horizon but not that of the ground. He stood up slowly on shaky legs (ignoring the slight pain from the wound in his thigh) and saw that he was standing upon that of the very top of Isengard. _This must be a dream_ he thought, swallowing hard when he looked to the ground, the sounds of Orcs working down below finally reaching his ears.

He took a step away from the edge, not realising how close he really was, and sank down to his knees. Nausea began to grow in the pit of his stomach and Boromir breathed in and out deeply to calm his now beating heart. _Shit,_ the man swore. He had forgotten about his fear of heights.

He whipped his head around when he heard the sound of a curse escaping one's lips and saw the Elf pacing at the other end of the towers top. For the first time, he noticed his friends spread upon the ground, each unconscious. _They are in for a very big shock_ , he thought. He could understood why they were up here but the Elf... He had no idea as too why he was.

The man let out a deep sigh, his eyes catching the Elf stop for a moment before pacing again. "How?" He breathed, the Elf stopping again to look at him "How did we come to be up here?" He asked. He had regained consciousness when his friends were in the throne room of Saruman's tower and recalled that there were no stair's leading towards the roof.

"Magic." The Elf replied, leaning up against one of the pillar's as he tired of pacing.

"And why are you up here?" Boromir asked.

"Because Saruman the White is a coward and does not trust me." The Elf spat.

Boromir nodded and soon the two were plunged into silence. The air was tense, especially Boromir knowing that the Elf was armed and could very well kill him off to help quicken whatever journey they were to be on. After looking back and forth at the blonde haired Elf, Boromir finally spoke the words that had been on his mind for awhile now "I would like to give you my thanks... For, uh, saving my life. I thought I was going to be left to wilt away but I was wrong, thank you."

Taurion turned and just stared at the man, not giving a nod or anything to say he was welcome. He was only doing what his master had told him to do, making sure none of the Fellowship were injured too badly to deem life threatening. He had checked the Hobbit who had a deep gash on his forehead when the being was sleeping, finding that it wasn't as deep as he first thought. It looked that way due to it being left unattended for so long that the blood made it out to be so much more.

A few groans signalled the others waking up and Boromir watched the Elf in the corner's of his eyes slump to the ground and reach for the bow behind him, tracing his fingers along the piece of wood. He wondered where the bow had come from for it was not one from Mordor nor no place dark. It was brown with gold wrapped around the body in shapes of what seemed to be leaves and vines. Wherever it was from, it was probably from someone the Elf had killed. He could only assume of course.

"Where are we?" Merry groaned, wincing at the light of the sun hiding in the clouds beaming down.

"It appears we are up on the very roof of Isengard." Boromir sighed, looking down at the patterns etched into the stone. He knew not want they meant but he couldn't help but think of something evil. He caught Merry's gasp, seeing the Hobbit stand quickly and then steady himself when dizziness catched up with him.

"You jest." Merry said although he looked around him in disbelief, the black spots from his vision passing as he looked upon the mountains and tree's in the distance.

Boromir didn't answer, watching Merry as the Hobbit looked around. His gaze fell onto Aragorn as the ranger lifted himself up from the ground and walked over to one of the four pillars and sat down before it. The man looked weary and Boromir could not think of a time he had looked so before.

"How do you fare, Boromir?" The ranger asked once he noticed Boromir's eyes on him.

"Aye, I am well enough." Boromir nodded, the ranger sending a small smile in return.

"Do you want to tell us why we are up here Elf?" Gimli turned to the being still running his fingers along the bow, grumbling when the Elf just looked at him with a glare.

Pippin saw that all eyes were on the Elf waiting for an explanation. _Why is this being up here with us anyways?_ He thought when he heard Taurion sigh.

"Saruman keeps those who he thinks are a massive threat up here, on top of his tower. He does not have you in those dungeons because he fears you will find a way out. Knowing that a Dwarf knows all types of rock, a ranger who could pick any lock and small beings that could fit through the smallest of holes, he would not risk you escaping." The Elf explained, crossing his legs and leaning back further into the pillar.

"And why are you up here with us?" Frodo asked but the Elf ignored him, Boromir knew the answer which meant the Elf did not want to tell it a second time.

"Do you see that spot of blood over there by the ranger?" The Elf asked instead, pointing to a small drop of blood that only Elven eyes could see from afar. The other's looked towards the spot and could only see what seemed to be the size of an ant, dried up spot of blood. "It came from your Istari friend, the one that fell in Khazad-dum."

All heads whipped to the Elf, the being smiling at their shocked expressions. "How do you know that?!" Gimli growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I happened to be... Visiting, let's say, when the Wizard was imprisoned here." Taurion paused. "And by the look on your faces, you did not know he was. Ah, so he did not want to bother you all, how very sweet."

"You shut your damn mouth _Elf_!" The Dwarf took a step forward but Taurion was unfazed by the anger the stout being was emitting. "What were you doing here in the first place?!"

"Why, I only had a message to deliver to Saruman from my Master. Afterwards, I went on my way, came back to get what I first came for and went to greet you all!" The Elf smirked.

"How long have you been following us for then?" Gimli narrowed his eyes.

"I was not following you when you went into the mines if that's what you are suggesting. I would not step needlessly into that stone cold abyss. You are fools to even have stepped foot into there." The Elf said, noticing the pain that flashed across Frodo's eyes and watching as the being slowly closed those blue orbs in guilt. "After I departed here with the Uruk-hai, you would have been in the Golden Woods. I got my sources on where you were from a being that had been stalking you, that is all."

 _"Gollum?"_ Frodo whispered, eyes reopening in worry "You got them from Gollum didn't you?"

"Ah, the creature is a vile and humorous being indeed." The Elf scoffed. "He told me everything I needed to know but do not worry, I set the foul creature free."

"Something tells me you did not let him go free unharmed." Merry glared, seeing the glint in the Elf's eyes as he spoke about the creature.

"The creature is free, why does it concern you with what I did to it?"

"Because you are an Elf!" Sam shouted, the Elf turning his head in the Hobbit's direction, eyes now narrowing dangerously. "Elves do not harm beings that are not a danger to them." Sam had heard what Gandalf had said about the creature while he spoke to Frodo, in fact they all had heard, Gandalf made it very clear that he wanted them all to know about Gollum's presence, that the creature would not harm any of them unless they harmed it. "You should be one with the light, like the others of your kin but why are you so dark and empty?"

"Empty?!" The Elf snapped "I am far from empty, you pathetic creature!"

"Hey, don't call him pathetic!" Pippin yelled at the Elf, moving back a little when the Elf stood up, grip on the bow tightening. He may have forgotten that the Elf still had his arrows on him.

"I could shoot each and everyone of you down right this second so do not tempt me, _Halfling_." Taurion spat the word.

"But you can't, your Master needs us alive." Merry smirked, standing his ground.

"My Master did not say anything about me harming you, so I would be careful."

Aragorn watched the whole thing from where he sat, looking back at the Hobbits and Elf, sometimes at Gimli when the Dwarf said something highly offensive in his tongue. He was not going to stop them for the Elf put them in this mess. He wondered why the Elf had brought up Gandalf. Was it because he knew that Gandalf was such a loyal friend to them all? Or was it just small entertainment for the Elf to see the reactions? He looked towards Boromir who also stayed silent, the man keeping his eyes on the Elf.

But it was then that he saw the man's brow furrow and it wasn't at something that was being said.

Boromir looked at the ranger and saw the Aragorn looking at him. He tilted his head towards the Elf and Aragorn seemed to catch on with what Boromir was silently saying. The man from the north looked at the arrows in the Elf's quiver and for the first time, noticed that the hood that covered them had been pulled down and the arrows were finally revealed.

He saw three white and five yellow, these he knew belonged to the Elves in Lothlórien and of Mirkwood. He saw many a blood red and some black and ratted, knowing the Elf got these from the Orcs of Mordor and of the wilds and Moria. He saw Boromir's eyes turn dark when he saw the two gold fletchings of Gondor and one green from Rohan. He saw two he had never seen before, they were a stone grey and from what he could see from where he sat, the shaft had some sort of patterns engraved into it.

Aragorn's own eyes turned dark when he saw two dark purple fletchings.

Arrows from Rivendell.

Something snapped within him at that moment.

"Tell me, Master Elf." Aragorn said loud enough to set everyone's attention on him, including the Elf's. "Where do you get your arrows from?" All his friends turned to face him, the Elf narrowed his blue eyes as he saw a spark of anger flicker across the ranger's eyes.

A deadly and vile smirk made it's way onto the Elf's face slowly, his hand reaching back to pull the hood back over the arrows, keeping them hidden. "They are gifts."

"From who?" Boromir growled, beginning to stand.

"The dead."

"You slay innocent lives and then rob them of their own arrows?!" Boromir yelled, walking up to the Elf, standing dangerously close to the being.

"It is always such fun to watch the confusion upon their faces when their lands arrows pierce their body's. They have no clue!" The Elf laughed when Boromir's grabbed the Elf by the the collar, bringing his face close to the vile being.

" _What happened?" Boromir asked as he ran into the room and knelt beside his Brother's bedside, seeing Faramir's chest wrapped in bandages, the man sweaty and pale._

" _Two arrows pierced him here and here." The head healer of Minas Tirith told the Captain. "They were both laced with poison and were of our own."_

 _Boromir froze. "Our own?"_

" _Yes." The healer lowered her head "Captain, I believe we have a traitor within our city."_

" _It was you."_ Boromir whispered "You shot my Brother! There was no traitor, it was you all along!"

"Ah, my memory seems to be in need of refreshing." The Elf furrowed his brow with a small pout. He thought long and hard as he looked into the man's eyes, Taurion suddenly laughed when he recognised who he had shot. "Oh my, oh my, doesn't he look exactly like you! I remember now, he was but a small boy at the time was he not? Not even seen twenty winters!"

Frodo watched in disgust as the Elf still laughed in Boromir's face, the Gondorian's face twisting with rage. "The arrows were poisoned were they not? Did he pass before long? Did he suffer?" Frodo heard the words but only listened to Boromir cry of rage as he brought his fist back and slammed it down of the Elf's temple, watching with slight fear as he then slammed the Elf's head against the pillar nearest him and let the being go, the Elf slumping down, unconscious the moment his head connected to the black stone.

Boromir looked down at the vile creature and spat "He's still alive, _Elf._ "

Aragorn blinked when he watched the man walk to the other side of the Tower's top, sitting down heavily as he tried to control the rage and his ragged breathing. The ranger walked towards the Elf and knelt beside him, looking at the Elf's head.

"What do you think your doing Laddie?" Gimli grumbled when he watched the ranger place a hand behind the Elf's head, hand coming back bloody. Aragorn didn't answer him "Aragorn, leave him. He deserves it."

"I am sure he does, but what would be the consequences having Sauron know one of his closest followers was bruised and bleeding all because of a man from Gondor?" Gimli said nothing but rolled his eyes instead, walking to the ranger and helping steady the Elf when the Elf's head rolled to the side. "I would not do this unless I felt it wrong otherwise, you know that right, Master Dwarf?."

"I know Laddie, I trust ya'." Gimli sighed.

Aragorn turned back to the Elf and began ripping a strip off of his tunic to press to the back of the Elf's head, his golden blonde hair beginning to turn red from the blood. "He may be out for a day or two." Gimli nodded.

Aragorn turned to look at the Dwarf, his stout friend holding Taurion's head gently but knowing Gimli, the Dwarf wanted to crush the Elf's skull there and then. "Gimli, I ask you to not got angry and deal any more damage to the Elf from what I ask of you, okay?"

Gimli furrowed his brow "I can't promise that, Laddie."

"I know but please, you mustn't." Aragorn turned back to the unconscious Elf "There is more to him then meets the eye and I have a feeling that he is not who he says he is. I do not think he even knows his true self."

Gimli frowned "Alright... What is it Laddie?"

Aragorn looked into the Elf's quiver, pulling the hood back and drew out the two arrows he had not known where they had come from. "Do you recognise these by any chance? I am not familiar with arrows from your realms."

Gimli reached forward and took the arrows from Aragorn, the ranger seeing Gimli's eyes narrow and then widen a second later. The Dwarf cursed loudly as he shot to his feet, the arrows gripped tightly in his hands as he through deadly looks at the Elf's unconscious form as he landed punch after punch at the Tower's nearest pillar. Aragorn stood and ran towards the Dwarf, grabbing Gimli's hands and steadying them as they began to bleed.

"Gimli, what's wrong?" Merry asked, having watched everything transpire with confusion and worry.

"That Elf...!" Gimli yelled, all of the Fellowship putting their attention on him "I can't believe it was him all this time!" More curses escaped the Dwarves mouth.

"What did he do?" Pippin then asked, standing beside Frodo who was looking at the Elf.

"That blasted Elf is the one that killed my cousin!"

-O-

 **AN;** Not really happy with this chapter but hey ho ~ Hope you all enjoyed! Greatly appreciate those who have been reviewing the past couple of chapters, thank you all so much :) ALSO - Almost 50 followers, like wow, I thought this story wasn't going to even get 15 *laughs* Thank you!

 **Reviews;**

 **bella13446;** Aw *blushes* I'm glad you enjoyed them! Now that would be quite the tale if I'm honest. Imagining them all getting there and each achieving what they all set out to do, protecting Frodo and destroying Sauron, wow. That would be amazing.

 **Guest;** Wow, thank you, that means a lot! I have read a lot of LoTR fanfictions before and thought I'd add some unique idea like many others have done before :) I have everything written already (up to chapter 17) so I don't want to spoil to much but please, I do hope you keep reading to see what happens!

 **Trich;** Thank you. I hope you stay and keep reading to find out :)

~ _Mennai ento lúmë, namárië_ ~


	7. Childhood memories

Chapter 7 – Childhood memories.

So in the end

I will be what I will be

No loyal friend

Was ever there for me

-O-

"Ada, Ada _, tell me a story before I go to sleep!" A young Estel smiled up at his father, his tiny hand gripping the Lord of Rivendell's robe. The Lord had just tucked his youngest child into bed, the boy being only five but the child was still awake, refusing to sleep. *daddy*_

 _Elrond turned and smiled down at his little Estel, pulling a stool not too far away from him towards Estel's bedside and wrapped the child's hand within his own. "What story would you like me to tell you, little one?"_

 _Estel giggled when his_ Ada _began to circle his fingers within his palm. It was so ticklish! "One I have not heard before?" He asked, giggles subsiding when Elrond stopped._

" _Okay, let me think." The Lord hummed, smiling when he heard the door to the child's room open._

"Adar _, is Estel not asleep yet?" Elrond looked to his twin sons, shaking his head when Estel jumped out of bed and ran to hug his brother's. *father*_

" _This is why I told you two to stay and eat the rest of your meal until I came back." He muttered, turning round on his stool to look at his identical sons._

" _Hello Estel!" Elrohir scooped up his younger brother while Elladan laughed at their father, saying "But Estel cannot sleep without goodnight kisses first."_

" _No!" Estel yelled "I don't want kisses,_ Ada _don't make them kiss me!"_

" _Too late!" Both twins shouted playfully and began to kiss their baby brother's cheeks, Estel giggling and shouting for the two to stop._

 _Elrond raised a hand to his head and sighed "Eru, will I ever be able to get him to sleep?"_

" _Not with us around_ Adar _." Elladan laughed, taking his brother from Elrohir and bringing him back to the bed, eyes watching as Estel wiped his face with his sleeve. "Now, Estel, it's time for bedybyes."_

"Ada _, is going to tell me a story first!" Estel exclaimed, looking towards Elrond as the Lord smiled back to him and pulled the covers up to his neck once Elladan had laid him down._

" _Yes, yes." He turned to his twin sons. "I am guessing you are both here for the story also?"_

" _We never tire of your stories_ Adar _." Elrohir placed a kiss on his father's left cheek while Elladan kissed the right, both lying down on either side of their little brother._

" _Right, let's begin then." Elrond smiled down at his three children and began to think up a story, his mind wondering to Mirkwood, knowing that his three children had never been to the great forest in the east. However, he almost changed the story, it still pained him whenever he recalled it. He took a deep breath and begun. "There once was a happy and joyful King who lived in the forest of Mirkwood."_

" _A tale of Mirkwood?" Elladan interrupted. "Which one is it this time?" He smirked, already knowing some stories from when he was a child._

 _Elrohir leaned over and smacked his brother's forehead, Estel copying his brother and laughing when Elladan pouted and pretended to cry. "_ Adar _, you may continue." Elrohir laughed._

" _I thank you for the permission,_ ion-nín _. Although this one is different to the tales I told you both when you were smaller." *my son* Elrond rolled his eyes at the sounds his son's were making but nether the less continued. "There was many festivals when the news of the dear and beautiful Queen became pregnant with her first child. Everyone in the forest was happy, the tree's sang a joyous song and the people congratulated the Queen and King, feasts being held every night for two weeks."_

" _Were you not invited_ Adar _?" Elrohir moaned when his brother interrupted again. "What?" He asked but then Estel smacked his forehead again. Elladan glared playfully at the young child between him and his twin._

" _I was indeed invited but stayed for only a few days, your_ Naneth _was heavily pregnant with two trouble makers." Elrond said. *Mother*_

" _Glorfindel and Erester?" Elladan gasped "Who new they were your children!" The eldest twin scoffed when he saw Estel's face scrunch up in disgust. "I was joking little one. Glorfindel and Erester are not_ Adar's _children, do not worry."_

 _Elrond shook his head and continued again "There was no problems with the Queens pregnancy and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Sadly, I was not present during the time of birth but did receive a letter from the King explaining how they had a healthy tiny son and had named him Legolas."_

"But...?" _Estel whispered, he always knew his father's stories ended up badly. He liked them when they did, it made him more curious and he liked that feeling but sometimes he felt like crying and felt sad. He didn't like feeling sad and above all, he hated crying!_

" _But the joy of having a son disappeared. It was 10 months after the Queen gave birth that she took her child for a walk, letting him breath the fresh air of the forest when they were attacked." Elrond stopped when he heard Estel gasp, his twin sons looking at him with furrowed brows. "The Queens guards were heavily injured by evil monsters of the Dark Lord and the Queen herself was badly wounded. Their child was taken and lost to them..."_

Aragorn awoke with a gasp and let his eyes quickly wonder over to the prone form of the Elf just across from him. Blinking the haze out from his vision, he furrowed his brow as he recalled what his father had told him all those years ago _. It couldn't be,_ he thought. There was now way this Elf could be the one Elrond told him about, could it? He closed his eyes again and tried to recall as much as he could about the dream but only those of what he dreamt of came back to him. He swore to himself, angry that such small lost information might be very crucial.

 _Come on, think, think! What did_ Adar _say?_ Aragorn reopened his eyes with a huff and folded his arms across his chest as a cold breeze hit him. He looked up at the stars above, thankful of such brightness in these dark and dreadful days. He kept his eyes locked on a particular star that shone the brightest in the night sky and breathed in deeply, his eyes closing once more.

 _"The Queens guards were heavily injured by evil monsters and the Queen herself was badly wounded. Their child was taken and lost to them..."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Hush Estel." Elladan eased his brother back down on the bed when Estel shot up. "Lay back down. I do not think Adar is finished with his story yet."_

 _"I do not like this story, I don't like it at ALL!" Estel yelled, Elrohir placed a hand on his brother's chest and kissed his temple._

"Do not shout Estel." _The youngest twin whispered._

 _Estel looked at his family and saw the expressions on there faces and immediately settled down. "I am sorry_ Ada _, I did not mean to shout."_

 _Elrond smiled sweetly down at his son "Nay Estel, all is fine. Would you like me to continued with this story or would you like another?"_

 _"Please continued_ Ada _."_

 _"...She died not too long after they brought her back to the healing halls of the palace. The King grieved and still grieves to this day. He stays alive in hope that his son will be found again. But it is said that his son is in fact still alive, however he has strayed from the light and forgotten its gentle touch, yearning more for the shadow that binds his heart and soul to his taker."_

This time waking, Aragorn slowly opened his eyes to the sight of the sun peeking over the top of a mountain, the various colours of oranges and yellows blending in with blue as it entered a new day. He wondered how long he must of slept since he last remembered looking up at the sight of stars in the night sky. The ranger winced when he felt a pain in his neck and worked his fingers into the kink to soothe some of the pain away. His mouth opened as he yawned and then let his eyes wonder to his dear friends who were sprawled out around the top of the Saruman's tower.

The Hobbits were all huddled around each other, cloaks covering their forms to give little warmth against the cold winds that blew by. Gimli lay before one of the pillar's, snoring away happily as if they weren't prisoners to the White Wizard and Boromir lay up against the last one, arms folded across his chest while his cloak covered his legs.

The Elf across from him was still out cold. He felt a pang of worry spread through him and he knew not why. Why on Arda should he care for this Elf who had caused them nothing but pain and grief? He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he kept his eyes on Taurion, his thoughts going back towards his dream and thinking that, perhaps, this was the King's son.

Aragorn had met King Thranduil many times in his travels to the great forest of Mirkwood, he was even considered one of the King's most loyal friends, and he saw how alike they both looked in appearances. The same golden white hair, blue eyes that were even cold or dark depending on their moods and also their overall features. Aragorn did not know what the late Queen looked like so he could never be able to fit the final pieces together.

But then came the reason as too _why_ the Dark Lord took the Elf in the first place. What is so special about Taurion that Sauron wanted to steal him from his family at only ten months old? What does Taurion have that Sauron wanted? Surely this Elf was not some reincarnation of a previous being back in the past?

As Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the unconscious Elf, question upon question running through his mind, he failed to see his friends all waking from their slumber. Only when he heard a loud yawn coming from Pippin did he snap out of his thoughts and face those around him. However, one question did lay heavy over him.

 _Should I tell them? Tell them what I, who I, think this Elf truly is?_

"Good Morning Strider." Sam yawned as he looked over to where Aragorn sat, not surprised at all to see the man awake at all.

"And a very Good Morning to you as well Samwise." Aragorn replied with a smiled "I hope you slept well?"

"If sleeping on a hard stone roof, floor or whatever, is your idea of well then no." Merry answered just as soon as Sam opened his mouth. Aragorn just scoffed as Sam glared, Pippin and Frodo nodding as they agreed with their cousin.

"Ah Boromir, I trust you are feeling better?" Aragorn turned to the Gondorian as Boromir awoke, followed by Gimli coughing on his own saliva while the Hobbits laughed at him.

"Aye, much better than the days before. I am healing very nicely." Boromir watched the ranger nod but his eyes slowly moved over to the unmoving form of the Elf "How's he doing?"

Aragorn could tell by those three words that Boromir didn't really care, just asking to make some sort of conversation. He knew that the man was still furious about what this Elf had done to his brother and he also caught the anger that flared through Gimli's eyes as the Dwarf began to listen in on what they were talking about. Soon, the Hobbits were silent as they wished to know Aragorn's answer as they stayed far from the Elf as they possibly could.

Strider sighed "He should still be out within the next day, hopefully he awakes by then so I can..."

"Hopefully?"

"...Check for signs of concussion which he must likely will have" Aragorn ignored Gimli as he stood and went over to Taurion, kneeling down beside the Elf to look at the wound. "He has lost a lot of blood but due to his natural Elven healing, it is all but stopped and scabbing over nicely."

The man froze when he heard the tiniest moan coming from the Elf. _That's impossible._ His brows furrowing as he watched the Elf.

"What? What is it?" Frodo took a small step forward when he saw the ranger freeze.

 _"That cannot be."_ Aragorn whispered.

"What _'cannot be'_? Bloody hell Laddie, spit it out." Gimli growled.

"He's waking up." The man stood up and walked back over to his friends, never letting his eyes fall from the Elf who moaned again but louder, them all hearing it loud and clear. _"How can he already be waking up?"_ He asked himself aloud, the others behind him sending angry and worry (from the Hobbits) filled looks in his direction.

"But I used all my force. You said so yourself that he would be out for a day or two even with his Elven healing!" Boromir said, voice rising as he watched the Elf's head roll to his other shoulder, brow furrowing.

"He heals rather quickly yes?"

They all spun around to see Saruman appear out of thin air before them, the same cold smile gracing his old features as he walked, with staff in hand, over towards the Elf. "I have heard, this only being that of a rumour, that the Dark Lord gave him something when he was just a babe."

Aragorn's eyes widened. _A babe! If Sauron had him when he was naught but a child then...!_

Saruman knelt before the Elf and ran a hand down the pale cheek, earning a moan from the Elf. He turned to face the Fellowship and smirked when he saw the ranger's wide eyes. "You know!" He exclaimed. "How I am amazed you figured it out so quickly! I congratulate you, ranger from the north."

Behind him, his friends looked at him with confusion but Aragorn kept his gaze on Saruman. He would let his friends know later on. "Why are here, Saruman?"

Saruman ignored him and looked back at the Elf, seeing the blood in his golden hair which made his smile turn into a sneer "Quite a brutal hit you landed, Gondorian. I pray for your life for what happens when he awakes."

Boromir steeled his eyes to not hide the rising fear within him. _What does he mean by that?!_ He inwardly panicked.

"The name of the Elf, do you know it?" The Wizard asked, eyes now on Aragorn.

"It's Taurion you dimwit!" Gimli yelled. "Are you so death in your old age?!"

Aragorn remained silent.

Saruman shook his head, ignoring the Dwarf, taking the ranger's silence as a yes and then raised his staff.

In a blink of an eye the Fellowship were upon the floor, cries off pain erupting from each mouth as wisps of white wrapped around their bodies, the ghostly ropes tightening around them with each struggle they made. The once wise Wizard laughed and kept his staff up high when he began to walk over to Frodo's struggling form, the Halfling trying to break free from his magic.

When Gimli saw the Wizard now kneeling beside his small friend, he began to curse at Saruman, hoping to make the Istari focus on him other than Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir began to do the same, shouting at the Wizard while the Hobbit's cried in pain and it felt as if their chests were being crushed by hundreds of Oliphants.

The Wizard reached into the Hobbit's tunic and lifted the chain that held the One Ring into his palm. "How easy." The Wizard's eyes grew wide, his smile turning twisted and cold. "The Ring of Power is in my hands. The lands will obey me and I will be their new King! The world will fall and then be rebuilt in my name." He ripped the chain from Frodo's neck, the Hobbit's cries increasing, and let the metal fall to the floor as the Wizard held the One Ring up high, eyes hungry for the power it held within it. "It's mine, all mi..."

The Wizard suddenly yelled, voice laced with shock as his hand was grabbed and the One Ring slipped out from his grasp. Saruman looked down at the Elf who had grabbed hold of his hand and slowly pulled one of his finger's back, the Wizard crying out as he tried to rip out of the Elf's grasp.

"No-one touches the Ring, save for my Master and the Halfling, _ihûg_!" *snake* The Elf yelled, his voice heavy with fatigue as he bent the finger back completely with a sickening snap. "You will have me a band of twenty five of your most strongest Uruk-hai ready for our departure to Dol Guldur by tonight. If you try anything else, I will be sure to let my Master have your head."

The Elf spat as he let go of Saruman's hand and the Wizard vanishing within seconds, a white light leaving in his wake. Aragorn watched, breathing heavily as Saruman's spell released him and the others as Taurion collapsed, a dull thud being the only noise that seemed painfully loud to his ears. He crawled over to the Elf, wincing at the ache in his chest, and checked if the Elf still lived. He did and the ranger sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky.

 _So, it would seem he knew Elvish_ , the ranger thought as dark clouds began to form in the skies above. He thought the Elf would not speak a word of his own tongue, being brought up in Mordor for most of the his life. Aragorn slowly noticed dark spots dotting around his vision and the man blinked them away, then rubbing his eyes once that did nothing to stop them. Darkness soon took him, the ranger not being strong enough to stop it, nor was he able to watch his companions fall into oblivion as well.

-O-

As Frodo awoke, he gasped as he saw nothing but a faint fiery light to his right, the sky above him now being replaced by black obsidian stone. It was then he realised that he wasn't on top of Saruman's tower but once again bound and resting against an Uruk-hai's back. He struggled to free his hands but froze when he heard the creature growl, eyes widening when he saw the white figure of Saruman sitting upon his black throne.

He swallowed heavily as he saw the two fingers bound in white cloth. _It wasn't a dream_ , the Hobbit thought as he saw the Wizard's angry expression. "Ah, so he finally awakes." Saruman said as Frodo looked around to see the other's also bound to Uruk-hai while the Elf stood in front of them. "I hope you will not tell of what has happened here today _Elf._ " He spat, Taurion glaring equally back.

"I do not see any reason too." The Elf responded "He has probably already learned about what has transpired, considering most of the Orcs crawling around you are his servants and not yours. Be afraid about what punishment he gives you, worm." With that the Elf turned, the Uruk-hai following after him with grunts and laughter.

"See to it that they are returned to me." Saruman yelled after the Elf as the Uruks began to walk down the steps. "They are precious for the storm that is to come."

The Elf just scoffed, not replying with any words of comfort for the Wizard that did not deserve any. As the exited the tower of Orthanc, the pace of the beasts soon quickened and all too soon Pippin was once again looking upon the dirtied and Orc infested lands of Isengard. It made him physically sick.

"How long is the journey to Dol Guldur Laddie?" Gimli asked when his Uruk that held him came up besides the one with Aragorn.

"Five days on horseback, eight on foot." Aragorn grumbled.

"Will we ever be able to get out of this mess?" Gimli asked.

"Give me time and I will think of something." The Dwarf nodded at the ranger's words, trusting the man more so then he did before they had been captured.

Little did anyone know, Aragorn already thought up a plan. He just hoped that it would work.

-O-

 **AN;** Aragorn was such a little cutie as a child~. Next update will be Tuesday!

 **Reviews;**

 **belle13446;** Well I'm glad you enjoyed it then. Sorry if I confused you but those 2 arrows were Kíli's, Taurion doesn't have any arrows of his own :) Saruman always wants power, always wants to be the top dog but he will never get what he wants *laughs*. He's released them now so...THE TRUE JOURNEY STARTS! YAY!

 **Purplish Magee;** Ye yep yep! He's a naughty boy~. I will definitely try too!

 **brankel1;** Thank you once again, for both reviews! :)

 **Guest;** You are most welcome! Thank you for reviewing. All in due time my dear, lots of things will be revealed and I can't wait to post those chapters when they do! Saruman's motives are always the same but he was kind of dismissed really quickly in this chapter so I apologise if it seems rushed on his part *laughs nervously* Hope you enjoyed the update.

 _~Mennai ento lúmë, namárië ~_


	8. A moment of freedom

Chapter 8 – A moment of freedom

 _ **AN;**_ My lovely readers! *Desperate author mode activated* Would it be possible if you all could drop a little review just to tell me how this story is going and if you are enjoying it? (It will take you probably no more than two minutes!). I want to hear new thoughts. Tell me if you like it, hate it, I don't care just give me anything! *Breaths out* Thank you all :)

 _Now we say goodbye_

 _We say you didn't try.._

-O-

Day one had passed with no interruptions, the Uruk's moving swiftly through the lands of Rohan while being soaked by the rain that fell mid afternoon. The Hobbit's shivered once the rain clouds moved onwards and the sun began to shine. Their clothing dripping wet and clinging to their skin, arms aching from where they were tied around the necks of these creatures. The Fellowship weren't allowed rest that night and neither where the Uruk-hai.

It was day two when they were crossing the river Onodló that Sam noticed that something was wrong with the Elf. He told Aragorn and the other's once the day had ended and night had fallen and each one kept glancing over to the being to see what was ailing their captor.

Taurion would stumble every now and then, so small of a fault it was that Aragorn was quite surprised that Sam even saw it.

It was possible that the head wound was deeper than the ranger had thought. But...Then again...He checked the wound and it was healing just fine on its own. The Elf shouldn't being showing any signs of dizziness or loss of balance.

 _"I have heard, this only being that of a rumour, that the Dark Lord gave him something when he was just a babe."_

Saruman's words came back to him and his eyes widened, looking away from the being and down at his hands. So it was true and not some trick Saruman was playing to get a reaction from him and his friends. If the Dark Lord had truly given this Elf something to help speed the healing process up two times faster than that of the normal Elven healing rate, then Valar knows what else the Dark Lord has given him. But of course, the symptoms the Elf was having proved there was a flaw in Sauron's experiment.

" _Where's 'e going?"_ Pippin's whispered voice made Aragorn's head shoot up as he watched the Elf walk away from the band of Uruk-hai, down a small hill where his figure faded into the night, cloak billowing out behind him.

The night went by painfully slow when they had watch the Elf leave, but all too soon they were shoved towards the Uruks as the beasts set off once more.

It was the third night that Aragorn began to share his plan with the other's, the tree's of Fangorn just a few feet before them just as they were those many nights ago. "Okay, it may not work and we may take a heavy price for what happens but can you all trust me?" He asked once he explained what he was to do. The Fellowship nodded as the ranger smiled.

"We wouldn't have survived this far if we didn't trust ya' Laddie." Gimli returned the smile as Aragorn scoffed and shook his head. He then turned to look at each face of his friends and set his own straight before nodding at each one and turning around to look at the Uruks huddling around the camp fire, all asleep but one.

As he began to move silently, doing his best with his hands bound, he froze when he heard Frodo's panicked whisper _"Where's the Elf?!"_ Aragorn began searching for the Elf but couldn't see him at all, his heart beginning to beat wildly. He took in a deep breath and moved forwards again, hearing Sam reassuring Frodo with _"I'm sure he is fast asleep like the other's Mister Frodo."_

He hoped that Sam was right.

As the man got closer to the nearest Uruk, he smiled to himself as he watched the beast on guard try and keep its ugly eyes open. It was perfect. The Elf was nowhere, the Uruks were all asleep and soon they would all be free and far away from these cruel and foul creatures.

The man smirked as he crouched low, the Uruk's eyes now falling completely shut as its big head fell into its chest. As he got close enough to the Uruk sleeping, he began to look for some sought of knife or dagger hidden away in the beast's belt in which he could use to cut the ropes that bound his hands.

His grey eyes soon landed upon one. He bent down and used his teeth to grip the handle, a gag forcing itself passed his lips as his tongue touched the foul cloth wrapped around it. He wrestled with the object before it unsheathed, the dirt and grime on the blade being reflected in the moonlight. Aragorn held in his breath as the creature grunted, his heart hammering in his ears. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the creature just rolled the other way, quickly and quietly he returned back to his friends without making a sound.

 _"Alright."_ He whispered as he spat the dagger out onto the ground and Gimli took hold of the blade, doing his best as his bound hands could allow before carefully cutting into the rope.

After a few minutes, the sound of rope snapping sent butterflies to Boromir's stomach. He watched the Dwarf smile widely and then begin to cut Frodo's hands free. All the Hobbits were finally unbound by the time Gimli reached for his own binds. The Halfling's were all rubbing their wrists, being careful not to speak a word just in-case one of the beast awoke and alerted the whole band.

Boromir patted Gimli's back, a silent thank you as the Dwarf smirked and finally freed Aragorn. The man took the blade from Gimli and put a finger to his lips, signalling the other's with the dagger to stand silently. Each did, taking silent steps towards the forest of Fangorn.

They were finally escaping.

Merry couldn't believe they actually were.

But then a figure dropped right before the Hobbits, making each screech and take a step back. The figure stood, hood falling from where it laid upon the beings head and Aragorn cursed in every tongue he knew.

Taurion stood before them all, bow raised and arrow knocked, eyes burning with rage while a smile so cold that it sent shivers down Gimli's spine, was plastered on the Elf's face. " _Where_ do you _think_ you are _going_?" Blue eyes twitched as they took in each face of the Fellowship.

" _An telya manm capurlie_." *To finish what we started* Aragorn said in Elvish and then charged at the Elf, Boromir yelling at the Halflings to run, Gimli as well, as the ranger dodged the arrow that the Elf released. Even though Taurion had been taught how to use a bow differently, Aragorn knew how to successfully dodge one at close range without being hit thanks to Elladan and Elrohir, the two twin Elves thinking it highly entertaining to get the man to run while they shot at him one summer a few years back.

The Elf's eyes widened as he watched the human and quickly went to load another arrow to his bow. However, he saw the ranger swipe the dagger in his direction and he dropped his arrow completely to sidestep the attack. He growled as he caught the Uruk-hai finally beginning to stand and run into the forest, going after the other members of the Fellowship.

"If the Halfling is lost, each of you will loose your head!" He yelled as he ducked another swish of the blade by the human, the Uruks moving faster now as they heard those very words.

Aragorn brought his hand back again to strike the Elf but metal was heard clashing with metal and the man saw the Elf now holding his own dagger against his. A small spark jumped out from the clashing blades and each jumped back away from each other.

Aragorn steadied his breathing and watched the Elf do the same before the being began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Aragorn asked with much confusion although his tone was that of a sneer.

The Elf was hunched over in laughter and then, the being stood up straight but there was no sound of laughter erupting from the Elf's mouth, nor was the smile that was previously there on his face. For the first time since their capture, Aragorn had never seen such a frightening and dead expression on the Elf before.

Aragorn grunted when he felt a stab of pain rip through his body, his thigh burning like someone had just poked him with a branding iron. He looked down at his leg and to his horror he saw the Elf's dagger tearing through his muscle. _How did he...?!_ He looked up quickly to see how the Elf could have made such a perfect throw but his eyes quickly landed on those cold dark blue eyes of Taurion's just a few centimetres away from his own face. _No, he couldn't have...!_ A scream tore through Aragorn's throat as he felt the blade beginning to twist, cutting through more of his muscle.

Just as the twisting began, the Elf ripped the blade from Aragorn's thigh and the man let a small cry escape his lips before falling to the ground in agony. "To think you would escape." The Elf spat, glaring down at the man, wiping the dagger on his leggings to rid it of the blood. "No human, no Elf, no Dwarf and no Orc has ever escaped me, so do not think you will be among the first who will."

Aragorn stood quickly, ignoring his burning thigh and charged at the Elf. "When will you learn." He heard just as the Elf punched into his thigh, Aragorn was once again knocked to the floor as the other struck his face. He watched the Elf through pain filled eyes and felt a cold hand being placed under his chin. "You were foolish if you thought you could defeat me, ranger."

Aragorn shook his head free of the Elf's grasp and blinked as he felt his vision waver. "Who...Just-who are you? Who are you to S-Sauron?"

Taurion stood as small droplets of rain began to fall from the skies. "I am the eyes of Sauron, one who will see the race of men fall when my Master is at his full strength. I am a mere whisper on the wind for all to be feared, a shadow in the dark that watches it's pray from afar. My name is Taurion, be sure to remember it, _son of Arathorn_."

Aragorn's eyes widened.

-O-

Keep running.

Got to keep running.

Have to run.

Got to run.

Don't stop.

DON'T STOP RUNNING!

"SAM!"

"Go Mister Frodo! RUN!"

He cursed. He had never cursed before in all his life.

A cry.

A scream.

A crack.

Tears fell from Frodo's eyes as his legs began to burn with exhaustion as he ran through the Forest of Fangorn. He was scared for what would happen to him if the Uruks got a hold of him, frightened for his friends, terrified of the consequences and pain they would all receive.

Pippin and Merry had got separated from him and Sam, the Uruks running a lot quicker than what they could manage. Boromir and Gimli had stayed to hold them of but the sounds of punches being thrown with that of the enemy's was no longer heard. And now Sam was lost too, being tackled by one of the beasts as he cried for him to keep running.

But he could not.

The ache of his calf's had gotten the better of him and Frodo crashed to the ground when he tripped over a tree root sticking out the ground. _NO, NO NO!_ His mind yelled but it was already too late.

They were already upon him.

"Thought ya' could run, didn't ya' Shire rat?"

 _PLEASE, NO, STOP!_

-O-

"Didn't get very far at all."

Aragorn heard the Elf mutter as black spots darted through his vision. He had already done his best at tearing a piece of fabric off his tunic to wrap around his thigh, needing to stop the bleeding as best as he could. He heard the sounds of weapons clashing but all too soon was an unconscious Boromir and struggling Gimli brought back out from the forest.

Taurion stood and walked over to the Dwarf, grabbing Gimli's helmet "Let this be a lesson _Dwarf_." The Elf growled as he ripped the metal off of Gimli and then slammed his head into the ground with brute force. "You will be visiting your dear cousin sooner than you thought."

Aragorn's breathing picked up. _Please, Valar, let him be alright_. He thought as he looked at Gimli's limp body, ignoring the laughter of the Uruks as they brought back both Merry and Pippin, the youngest Halfling sobbing while Merry screamed at the monsters to stop harming his cousin. A crack was heard followed by a cry that tore Aragorn's heart in two. He whipped his head to where Pippin was now holding his leg with the look of pure agony on his face. The bone in his left calf had been stamped on by an Uruk and was broken in two.

The ranger shut his eyes at the rage and feared cry that tore through Merry's throat as he tried to get to his cousin but was held back by an Uruk. More laughter ripped through the air as more of the beast returned back, this time with Sam thrown over one's shoulder, unconscious and bleeding heavily from his head and his right sleeve drenched in blood.

"Silence that one!" Taurion shouted as Merry's cries continued to tear through the sound of the rain that was now beginning to fall heavier than before. Aragorn tried to steady his breathing when the Uruk holding Merry turned him around and punched him hard, momentarily silencing the small being before grabbing him once more and shoving a piece of cloth into his mouth, tying it behind Merry's head.

"Where is the one carrying my Master's Ring?!" Taurion shouted and the Uruks seem to silence themselves at the cold anger in the Elf's voice. Lightning flashed as thunder rolled straight after, rain falling heavy.

 _Please, let him be free, let him be safe._ Aragorn looked towards the forests edge, hoping that Frodo had managed to slip passed the Uruks and had gotten to safety.

"Got 'im right here."

Aragorn gave into the darkness that had been threatening to overcome him.

 _Was there no more hope for us?_

-O-

 **AN;** A very short chapter, my apologies and apologies again for the late update, I'm preparing for holiday and trying to get as many chapters done as possible before I leave. I am such a horrible author...I'm sorry Pippin, Gimli and Sam *cries*

If you spot any mistakes please tell me.

 **Reviews;**

 **bella1344** **6;** I am very glad! Yeah, very sorry about that confusion *laughs*. He's the coolest Elf in all the lands.

 **Purplish Magee;** Yep he did, Estel loves stories after all. Well I'm very glad I have! I have so much respect for Elrond, I love writing about him a little Estel *cooes* He is the gangster Elf out of every Elf there is, so don't miss with him, he will steal your wife's heart with a flick and swish of his hair. Thank you very much and yay! That makes me extremely happy *blushes*. Glad you like it.

 **FabledWarrior;** OLD FRIEND! It's been a long time! You could say it is, still has some recognisable characters but it is still quite different, so I'm glad you are enjoying it *smiles*

 **greenleaf(guest);** I am so terribly sorry! I have a holiday coming up and i'm trying to get as much chapters done as possible before then *gets on hands and knees and prays for forgiveness*. Well, here is the chapter you have been waiting for and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you very much *smiles*

 **Darcy Greenleaf of the forest;** Estel is adorable, I love writing about baby Estel *blushes*. Aragorn is addressed as Estel 'hope' because he is of course the rightful heir to the thrown of Gondor. Elrond gave him the name Estel to hide his identity from the shadow that was hunting him and also because he is the one to end this war of light and darkness. Elrond foresaw Aragorn's future.

 _~Mennai ento lúmë, namárië ~_


	9. Little aid is given

Chapter 9 - Little aid is given.

 **AN;** wow, thank you all those that reviewed *big hugs to you all*. Also thank you to all those silent readers, my followers and those who favourite *Big hugs to everyone*.

 _These tears you cry_

 _Have come to late_

 _Take back the lies_

 _The hurt, the blame!_

-O-

They had crossed the Ẃold slowly, making stops when night had fallen and also when the Uruk-hai stomachs had grown hungry. An extra two days had passed before Frodo saw the river Anduin in the early morning, seeing the sun rise over the horizon.

The band of Uruk-hai had taking the Fellowship over many hills in the grassy lands of Rohan to reach where they were now. As they got ever closer, the time seemed to pass by quickly and by mid afternoon, the sound of rushing water reached the Ring-bearer's ears.

A sob escaped Frodo as he glanced at the water's before him, already seeing this sight so many days ago but upon boats sailing down to Amon Hen. They were going right back to where they started and it made his heart break to think they were getting nowhere with this quest.

"We rest for no longer then thirty minutes." Frodo heard the Elf grumble and soon felt himself being lowered to the floor, grunting when he landed harshly on his backside.

The Uruk-hai had taken to being rough towards him and his friends ever since their near escape. They cared not any more if the Elf was watching while they threw punches and landed kicks upon them, _Valar_ , the Elf no longer cared either. The Hobbit could sometimes hear the laughter from afar as he and the others were beaten harshly.

However, the Elf still tended to some of their wounds and by that, he meant just his. It seemed as though the others lives were not worthy enough to care about any more so Taurion ignored them. Frodo had pleaded a few hours ago for the Elf see to his friends, which his captor did, but only gave healing herbs to those in dire need of them.

"Mister Frodo?" Frodo blinked and turned to Sam, surprised to see his friend awake. His brow furrowed however when he saw Sam wearing a worried expression upon his face. Frodo took awhile longer to reply as he looked over his friend. It had been so long since he had seen his dear friend so clearly (The Uruk-hai only resting in the dead of night without no light and also splitting them all up around the camp) and his eyes suddenly widened at how bad the blonde Hobbit looked.

The blonde hair that sat upon Sam's head was matted with blood just by left his ear that had a nasty cut, his clothes were dirty and some parts were torn. But what worried him the most was the dark crimson stained sleeve that the Hobbit held protectively to his chest. "Sam your...!" He gasped.

"I know." Sam smiled sadly, interrupting Frodo. "Are you hurt at all?" He asked, not looking away when Frodo looked appalled at him.

"Worry about yourself for once." Frodo said, crawling to his friend and gently taking Sam's injured hand into his own. He froze when he heard the blonde hiss and Frodo looked up at Sam, the Hobbit not even hiding how much pain he was in. "Is it broken?" A nod was his answer and Frodo nodded back, looking down at the limb and pulling the sleeve back to reveal dark purple skin contrasting with pale white, red blotches surrounding a nasty looking cut and...

Frodo sharply turned away, hand flying to his mouth to stop the bile that rose up his throat from spilling from his lips. _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ was all the Ring-Bearer repeated in his mind. The bone in Sam's arm was indeed broken and yet it had pierced through his skin. Frodo drew in ragged breaths as he slowly turned back to his friend, Sam's arm again covered and held closely to his chest.

"Are you hurt at all?" Sam repeated and Frodo whimpered when his friend was _still_ only worried about his condition.

 _"I only have a scratch and some bruises here and there."_ He whispered, pointing to the small wound on his neck. He could still feel the Uruks hand around his throat as the beast had smirked and dragged him away, hand still tightly gripped around his throat.

"They are fading." Sam said simply, Frodo only now noticing the sweat falling from Sam's forehead.

"Oh Sam." Frodo breathed "We need to fix your arm somehow."

"No need to worry about me, Mister Frodo. I'll be alright." Frodo felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't do anything yet again to help his friend. "I'll be just fine."

"Sam, just... Please, just get some rest." Sam nodded and Frodo watched his friend lie upon the ground and was asleep in an instant. _He must have been holding himself back_ Frodo thought and then looked towards where Merry and Pippin were, his heart breaking even more when he saw the youngest Hobbit's head in Merry's lap.

Frodo crawled towards the two, hand reaching out for Merry's shoulder when...

"STAY BACK!"

Frodo flinched at Merry's shout, not expecting such a harsh reaction from his cousin, and watched as the Hobbit folded himself in closer to Pippin. Frodo swallowed and cautiously got closer, beginning to hear small muttered words leaving Merry's mouth quickly.

"I'll protect you, I got you, no-one will hurt you again Pip. NO-ONE! Never again, you'll be okay, won't hurt you, I'll kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em."

Frodo was shocked, horrified to be more precise. He had never seen his cousin act in a way that had him clutching the area above his heart. Just looking at both Merry and Pippin he felt as if the organ was going to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Frodo swallowed as he reached out a hand again, his mind arguing against him in doing so and laid it on Merry's shoulder this time. The reaction was instant and Frodo cried out when Merry screamed "I'LL KILL YOU!" and raised his fist back to land the hit on Frodo's face.

Frodo shut his eyes, waiting for the blow to land but it never came. His eyes flew open when he heard a sob tear through Merry's mouth and the Hobbit looked up to see Boromir holding Merry tightly in his arms, hushing the hysteric Halfling as he cried Pippin's name over and over. Frodo felt tears fall down his cheeks as he looked up at the man, Boromir smiling softly at Ring-bearer and reached out a hand towards him as well.

Frodo rushed to the meet the man and pulled Merry in close to him. "Merry, it's going to be alright, we are, Pippin is, Sam is, we all are, so please, don't loose hope, don't loose hope." He said through the falling tears and heavy lump in his throat.

Boromir rested his cheek on top of Merry's head as the blonde Halfling stopped his mutterings and kept a stream of "I'm sorry, Frodo." continuously falling from his lips instead. " _Merry..."_ He whispered to the Halfling "Merry I know this is hard and I know Pippin is like a brother to you and you will protect him at all cost but do not let yourself be lost in rage, dear one. You are much to young in my eyes to hold such a frightening emotion." The Gondorian looked down to see Merry's blue eyes looking up at him and he let a smile show "Do not push us out. Let us help. Let us in."

Merry sniffed, nodding against the man's chest before mumbling "I am sorry, thank you."

Boromir released the two Hobbits and watched as Frodo and Merry hugged, Merry letting another apology out before going back over to Pippin, the man and Ring-Bearer following. Boromir checked over Pippin before letting Merry know that his cousin was going to be alright and that the only thing ailing the youngest Hobbit was the break in his leg and a few bruising around his ribs from the Uruks' rough treatment.

"His leg needs to be fixed or otherwise he won't get any better!" Merry wailed.

"I will not lie to you but yes, it does. He must be in a lot of pain but there is not much I can do." Boromir sighed "I am not as skilled in healing as Aragorn nor do I have any training in that field. I know only the basics."

"But Strider..." Merry looked over to the man a few feet from him and he was honestly so scared for him. He was panting harshly and was as pale as freshly fallen snow. The wound he had received had gotten the better of him and the ranger had only woken up for a few minutes these past two days that Merry was afraid he would stop waking up altogether.

Gimli had not woken up once and Merry was also scared for the Dwarf. He was pale but his breathing came slow, barely noticeable over the thick armour Gimli wore. Blood had dripped from the wound down both sides of Gimli's face and a huge lump was on the beings forehead.

Frodo sat silently by his two cousins as Boromir moved around to those injured and wrapped the wounds with new cloth that had been ripped from his cloak. Frodo wanted to do something to help, he needed too. _It's my fault that they are all in such pain._ With that thought, Frodo stood and looked to find the one being that he knew would not dare harm him if he asked the question currently running through his mind.

He spotted the Elf not to far from them, resting up against a large stone. He began to walk over to the Elf when he heard Boromir call for him.

 _"What are you doing? Come back."_ Boromir whispered loudly but was speechless when Frodo ignored him "Frodo!" He watched the Halfling manoeuvre himself through the Uruks, some looking down and smirking at the Hobbit as Frodo walked through them with his head held high.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?!" Merry yelled, getting ready to run to Frodo when his arm was grabbed by Boromir. "Are you just going to let him go?!"

Boromir said nothing as Frodo disappeared from his view, all the Uruks now noticing the small one walking amongst them. _Please come back safely._

"What ya' doing away from ya' friends, rat?" One Uruk taunted but Frodo ignored the beast as he continued walking forwards. The Uruk growled, not at all happy that he was being ignored and reached forward to pull harshly on the Halfling's arm when a cold shout in Elvish _"Baw!"_ reached the Uruk's ears and the beasts sneered at Taurion for using such filthy language in their presence. *Don't!*

Frodo walked on and soon stopped in front of the Elf, ignoring the smile on the being's face.

"And what can I do for you, Halfling?" The Elf tilted his head, one leg straitening from where it had been crossed underneath the other.

"I need a water skin and some of those herbs you gave Aragorn, Pippin and Gimli." Frodo replied coldly.

"Oh, come now, is there any need to use such a harsh tone towards me?" Taurion scoffed, tilting his head to the side.

Frodo then tilted his head, mocking the Elf in which he knew was a bad idea but still went on and did it. "You captured me and my friends, took us to the one place we had been avoiding all this time, then literally dragged us across leagues of grassland, injure my friends gravely and hurt my family. There is no other emotion I feel for you except hatred and disgust."

Taurion just stared at the Hobbit before bursting into laughter, not taking Frodo by surprise. The Halfling stood waiting patiently for the Elf to stop. "My oh my, you _are_ amusing."

"I need the water skin and herbs." Frodo just repeated.

The Elf smiled but nevertheless reached behind him and prejudiced a water skin from his belt. He then grabbed hold of a small bag tucked inside his quiver and gave it to the Hobbit as well "Best hurry, only have few minutes until we depart. Oh and don't use all those herbs, we still have a long trip ahead of us."

Frodo nodded and turned to leave but stopped again to look back at the Elf. "By the way, you should let someone tend to your head wound." He watched as the Elf's eyes snapped up to meet his. "You are faltering more in your steps and your eyes a drooping a lot more than before." With that Frodo walked away without seeing the Elf's expression.

As he made his way back, he thought of the Elf's wound and wondered how it could be causing the being trouble when Aragorn had said so himself that it was healing. It was strange. Just what was wrong with Taurion? For it could not just be his head wound, could it?

"Here." Frodo said to Boromir once he returned back, handing the man the small bag of herbs and holding up the water skin "He was nice enough to give us these, all I had to do was ask nicely."

"Something tells me you didn't do that and he just gave it to you anyway." Merry scoffed from where he sat running a hand through Pippin's hair, his other upon Sam's chest. Frodo shook his head with a fake smile and noticed how his friends had moved, most likely Boromir moving them all closer together so they could keep a good eye on how they were faring.

"What were you thinking?!" Boromir suddenly shouted, the two Hobbits jumping as they looked at the man. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Did you even _think_ before you did something so foolish?!"

"I was thinking that I should stop being a burden to everyone and help them for a change." Boromir's brow furrowed as he looked at Frodo with sad eyes, the anger all but gone. "I am tired of people sacrificing their selves for me while I do nothing but stand there, frozen like a statue, watching my friends get hurt for the sake of protecting me. I...I want to help. That is all I have ever wanted to do since I left the Shire. You and Aragorn and Gimli do so much for us, for me, and I cannot thank you enough but there are times where I want to do something to repay you back, I want to be useful."

"You are someone we have sworn to protect Frodo." Boromir went to his knees so he was eye level with Frodo. "I told you that day, before we left Rivendell, that you had my shield and forever will you have my support through these dark times. Thank you for being brave and doing what you did but please, never do it again." Boromir placed his hand on the Hobbit's shoulder, a worried smile showing upon his face.

Frodo nodded "If I have to, then I will. Thank you for yours words Boromir."

Boromir shook his head with a light chuckle passing from his lips as he watched Frodo walk over to the river Anduin and fill up the water skin. The man went over to Aragorn and tended to him as best as he could, getting the ranger to try and swallow a few of the herbs he took from the small bag. While Frodo made trips to everyone to help hydrate them to keep their strength up, Merry continued to watch over the two sleeping Hobbits and Dwarf, occasionally looking back and forth from the Uruk-hai.

The minutes went by to quickly and once they all had a share of the sweet water from the Anduin, they were moving again, crossing the pure waters and onto the other side, entering The Brown Lands in no time at all. Frodo had never seen such a barren land before, the grass no longer living while trees stood with little leaves upon them, old ruins scattered and spread out across leagues of the decaying land.

As the Ring-bearer looked into the distance, the outline of a great forest came into view.

If his thoughts were correct and that was indeed their destination, he so very hoped that he would never have to come across the foul things that lurked within there.

-O-

 **AN;** Sorry if this seemed rushed. I wrote it a few months back before I ever posted this story and I've only just realised how rubbish it is *cries* I tried to fix it, adding a few more lines and a bit of speech blah blah, but it seems that I can't do anything more to it *hangs head in shame*.

If you spot any mistakes, please tell me.

 **Reviews;**

 **noulis;** Thank you so much, I'm glad you do *blushes*. Yeah, I sometimes get bored of those and it's always good to add a massive twist to things. Yep and there's plenty more to come! I'm glad you think so.

 **wenduo;** It's a mystery but I know I won't kill him. I can't do that, I would murder myself if I did.

 **Bella13446;** I'm glad you like it! Yep, I've got to let him have his spotlight every now and then. I am going abroad for a week and it's stressing me out 'cause I hate planes. I'm just trying to get as much done as possible, I don't know why I'm panicking *laughs*. You are?! Wow, that must be horrible!

 **Purplish Magee;** He's such a naughty boy, never learns at all *shakes head*. Thank you, I was a bit nervous that no one was going to! Thank you, I'm glad you do *smiles*

 **FabledWarrior;** Thank you, glad you liked it as always! Aragorn will soon, I really do hope he does though. I'm failing at these cliffhangers, there hasn't been a single one yet *sighs* Thank you.

 **manyscarletskies;** I did as well but plot bunnies came along and abused me till I wrote something different *cries* Thank you, it makes me so happy for you to say that. Aragorn is one of my favourite so I always try and get his character right *laughs* You spelt it right BUT I'M SORRY, YOU PROBALY DO KNOW WHO HE IS BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT! (Clue: he's made a lot of appearances already) *evil laugh*. Hope you enjoy it!

 **greenleaf;** I updated! *laughs* Yay, I'm glad it was, I always try and get his character spot on. Whatever Sauron did give Taurion will indeed play a part in this, not sure if it will be important but it will (It actually might, I have no idea yet). Oh wow, really? That's brilliant to hear, I'm so very glad you think so *beams with joy*. It's been such an emotional journey just from having to rewrite many of the chapters that are yet to be updated and it makes me so happy to share and receive such wonderful feedback for my hard work. You won't have to worry about that dear friend. I WILL NEVER KILL HIM, HE IS TOO PRECIOUS TO ME. I don't like reading those stories as well, crushes my heart when it happens and I just feel dead inside. No, thank you for the amazing review, seriously, from the bottom of my heart, you have made me feel very grateful.

 **ange;** Welcome to the story and I hope you stay for the journey *smiles*! Here is the update, hope you enjoy.

 **Darcy greenleaf of the forest;** Ah...But...But...He is in it...And so will she...I...Just don't want to...Spoil it. Thank you for reviewing! *smiles*

 _~ Mennai ento lúmë, namárië ~_


	10. MERRY!

**A/N;** Wow, okay, How do I explain myself. So first, I went on Holiday and had a fantastic time. I was supposed to update after I came back but I started a new job and got caught up with that. I'm finally updating because I know how bad and horrible it is waiting for a story to update and it drives me insane when they aren't. So, I'm back again! *laughs*. I really want to finish this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy :)

Chapter 10 – MERRY!

 _And you will weep_

 _When you face the end alone_

 _You are lost!_

 _You can never go home._

-O-

They had finally reached the forest of Mirkwood just as the sun reached its peak in the blue skies above.

Frodo screwed his eyes shut as he tried to calm his frantic beating heart. So many thoughts were racing through his mind that the fear he tried to keep hidden within, was slowly slipping free. The many unforgettable stories he recalled Bilbo telling him in Rivendell came back at full speed; how his Uncle had told him how scared and frightened he was and how Glóin, dare not admit it aloud, feared for his life while passing through this very forest.

 _Weak._

His eyes snapped open as cold laughter echoed through his head.

He couldn't breathe.

He struggled to draw in the tiniest of breaths.

It was as if all the air from within his body had been sucked out of him, leaving him gasping like a fish on dry land.

"OI, SHIRE RAT!"

A shout startled Frodo as the Hobbit blinked and looked at the vile face of one of the Uruk's inches from his own. He cringed, trying to distance himself away.

"Pay. Attention." The Uruk gritted out before turning to face the Elf, Taurion giving out orders before they were to step foot inside the dark woods.

Frodo still blinked as the laughter was no longer there and his breathing returned back to normal. He shook his head, confused at what had just happened, not wanting to ignore something that physically shook him. Whose voice was it anyways? Was it the dark Lords? Or was it something more sinister? He thought back to Orthanc, of when the voice had overpowered him so much that the Elf had stepped in too gave him aid. Saruman had said something about it being the destructive power of the One Ring but surely it did not have a voice of its own. He guessed that no one knew except its real Master and possibly Taurion.

He turned his attention to listening carefully to what the Elf was saying, noticing that the being's voice was rather strained and hoarse. _His head wound most still be ailing him_ He thought, seeing how those dark blue eyes were lidded and hazy, his skin far paler than before. The Elf looked sick and that was not good news, no matter if he was an enemy or not. Elves, do not, _ever_ , get sick.

As the Hobbit continued to listen to the Elf, his mind wondered and thought it strange that he heard no other sounds save for the grunted replies of the Uruk-Hai. He furrowed his brow as he tried to listen to any other sounds like that of bird, maybe a robin flying by or that of the leaves brushing against each other in the wind and rolling on the ground.

But he heard no such heart-warming sounds such as those.

" _There is no life left in that forest save for those of the Wood Elves and terrible monsters that lurk within the dark, little ones."_

" _Aye. It is a very cold and evil place. I would not step foot in that forest again if I was not with great company."_

 _"I would like to go back, mind you. I do miss the halls of the ElvenKing."_

 _"Bah! You are not missing much at all Laddie, those halls are still ever confusing as they were sixty years ago. Got lost in them few years back when visiting."_

Frodo had smiled as he watched Glóin and his Uncle laugh and speak highly of King Thranduil, joking endlessly into the night as they recalled their passed tale. He remembered seeing Bilbo looking up at the stars as Glóin told him of his constant visits to the Wood Elf kingdom. Frodo had always wondered if the older Hobbit was jealous at all but seeing the tears in those blue eyes and the wrinkled smile told him otherwise. Bilbo seemed glad the Glóin still visited, Valar, Frodo had been shocked to know that he did, seeing as Gimli hated Elves.

 _"Listen to me Frodo, never go into those woods. You must promise me this."_

The words suddenly came to the Halfling, the Ring-bearer furrowing his brow as they echoed. How could he have forgotten? It was just as everyone had left to retire for the night, the two stayed behind in the hall of fire, sitting beside the grand fireplace as the wood cracked, the fires giving a warm orange glow. He had looked at his Uncle, asking why.

 _"Just promise me my Boy."_

 _The look of pure terror in his Uncle's eyes scared him._

 _"I promise."_

Any second now, he would break that promise.

He's eyes slipped closed as Taurion still spoke.

These old woods held too many secrets; a never-ending war between good and evil and also that of the many foul beasts that hid in the shadows of the great trees that towered above. Recalling those great stories Frodo had heard from both his Uncle and Gimli's father was not that of anything good, except that of the Elven Kingdom. Bilbo did say something about the forest carrying a thick air that it made you loose your footing, illusions that crept into your mind to confuse and throw you off guard.

"It will take us no more than a two days if we travel fast." Frodo re-opened his eyes to land them on the Elf standing next to a sickly looking tree, it's gray trunk and dying leaves hanging onto branches that looked so fragile in the soft glow of the evening sun. "But we will travel slow."

"Ha? And why's 'at, Elf?" An Uruk, Frodo had learned the beasts name to be Múdlack, who was carrying Sam, tilted its thick head.

"Because, to pass through quickly we will need to be silent but having such huge and heavy creatures such as yourselves, that would be most difficult." Taurion smirked and Frodo was getting sick of seeing it on the Eldar's face.

"Ya' calling us fat, _bûb_?" Múdlack sneered.

Frodo watched the rage boil in the Elf's eyes before too soon Taurion was before the Uruk, hands around its throat. Frodo cried when Sam was dropped from the beasts arms, the blonde Hobbit eyes snapping awake, a heart-wrenching scream tearing his throat apart when he landed on his broken arm.

"The only rat here is you, _leweg_." *worm* Taurion growled, watching the Uruk's eyes roll back into it's head and then fall limply. "Someone else take the Halfling." The Elf said, walking away and into the forest "And use something to shut him up, I do not want to come across any Wargs or Caragors on our way there."

"No, stop!" Frodo cried along with Merry as another Uruk stepped forwards with a grin and brought his fist back, slamming it into the side of Sam's head. "Sam!"

"Sha' up!" The Uruk carrying Gimli bellowed as he walked passed the two holding Merry and Frodo.

Frodo could only watch with heart ache as Sam was thrown over the Uruks shoulder. _Oh Sam, please be alright, please._ He didn't deserve this. Sam was one of the most kindest of all Hobbits he had ever met. He deserved none of this roughness he was getting, he did nothing wrong. _It was all my fault! Why do I not suffer like my friends are?!_

The Ring-Bearer shook his head and swallowed as he looked up to see the trees beginning to tower over him. This was it, he was finally steeping into the same forest his uncle had done sixty years ago.

 _"At first I didn't notice a thing, my dear boy."_

 _"Aye, me too, Laddie."_

 _"We walked and walked, following the path as we went but we did not heed Gandalf's warning's. Our minds became open and we were trapped, ensnared by the dark magic that lingers upon that forest. We were such fools for even choosing such a path. '_ You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again.' _I still hear those words now Frodo."_

 _"Aye...Me too, Laddie."_

"I wonder what Uncle Bilbo would say to us when he finds out what we have gone and got ourselves into." Frodo snapped out of his thoughts and turned to rest his eyes on Merry beside him.

"You remember?" Frodo said.

"Wouldn't forget about something like that Frodo." Merry smiled "His stories were so fun to hear when we were children. Makes me sad to think that I'll never sit down and hear another again." The smiled faded and Frodo couldn't help but agree.

There was no way they were coming out of this quest alive.

"How is Pippin?" Frodo breathed, the air within the forest growing thicker the more they got further away from the Forests' edge.

"He's...He's holding on I guess." Merry said, his eyes briefly wondering over to his injured cousin. "He'll be okay. We just need some type of miracle to help get us out of this one."

"I couldn't agree more." Frodo mumbled, grunting when the armour from the beast carrying him began digging into his side.

-O-

When it went silent between him and Merry, time seemed to pass even more slowly as he tried to keep his mind shut so the magic wouldn't throw him off. By the way the sun no longer shone through the trees, Frodo guessed that the night had finally descended upon them; or was that just the forest playing a trick on him? He wondered how long they had been travelling for, his eyes darting around each of his friends to see if they were alright and no further harm had come to them.

Gimli was still out, the same with Aragorn, the man not having woken up within the last day and his breathing getting slower and slower. Pippin was still unconscious as well, the small Halfling whimpering so often as his leg was jostled in his captors arms. Sam was panting, his skin getting whiter it seemed when Frodo looked at him every minute or so.

Merry, besides from a cut to his hand and above his eyebrow, was faring okay and Boromir... Boromir had given into the forests illusion, the man's eyes darting backwards and forwards as if something moved quickly in-between the trees. There had been plenty of times where Frodo had caught Merry trying to spot what Boromir was seeing but it was only the man who could.

" 'e be feeling the effect of tha' forest Elf." Frodo felt the beast carrying him stop to turn around and look at its kin holding the Man of Gondor.

"Weaklings." One Uruk laughed, causing many others to join in, their rough voices rising up into the air and making Boromir's head pound more than it already was.

"If you are not careful, you will end up like them." The Elf said, glaring at the Uruk-hai. "I suggest we keep moving."

"What's wrong Elf? Ya' look a bit sickly." Another of the beasts grinned from ear to ear.

The creature was right. Frodo hadn't seen the Elf ever since they entered the forest, Taurion being extremely quite from where he led the band through the trees. But now, the Elf was facing them, hood covering most of his features; it was then that a small whisp of wind came past and Frodo saw the pain in those dark eyes, the snow white complexion of the Elf's skin.

"My health is none of your concern." Taurion spat before continuing on his way. The creatures laughed once more but nevertheless followed after the Elf. "Another half hour or so and we will be at the fortress." He mumbled, the Hobbit seeing a pale hand rise and pull the hood down further as he walked on.

 _So much time has passed already?_ Frodo thought as he sighed. He hadn't slept for two days? _Time in this forest really does confuse you._

" _-odo, Frodo!_ " The whisper made Frodo jump and look at Merry who was once again by his side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, you just scared me as all."

"Well this might scare you a little more." The Ring-bearers eyes widened at those words.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

" _I think...Well, I may have seen something move out there_." Merry whispered, Frodo turned his head slowly to where Merry pointed with his bound hands. "At first, I thought it was the forest you know? But then I saw it again and it was clearer this time, it looked liked something or someone was peeking though the bushes."

"Are you sure?" Frodo's voice shook. He had heard tales from Bilbo about the beasts the Elf had mentioned. If Merry did indeed see a Caragor or a Warg, they were in deep danger. Those four-legged beasts were deadly, especially the Caragors for they could not be tamed like the Wargs can be, having served no Master for they were too vicious and deadly.

Merry nodded his head and Frodo hoped, prayed, that they would not come across the beasts. "Do you think they mean us harm?" Merry questioned, eyes never leaving the forest as the Uruks walked.

"It depends on-Wait, did you just say _they_?" Frodo's breathing sped up, panic welling inside him as he turned to face the dark trees.

It was then a snap of a twig was heard and the Uruks immediately unsheathed their weapons, Taurion turning with an arrow notched to his bow. All was still and silent save for the small breeze that ran through the forest, making some leaves bristle in the tree tops.

An "Oops" was heard and all the Uruk-Hai turned to face one of their own, foot lifted to show the twig beneath it's boot. Taurion growled as he lowered his bow and heard the curses from the other Uruk directed at their own.

Frodo breathed out a sigh of relief as he looked to Merry who did the same. It was then they both cried out as something whizzed by them and the two watched as an Uruk fell with an arrow lodged in its head. Another Uruk cried behind them, this one carrying Gimli, and the two Halfling's watched this one drop to it's feet, an arrow protruding from its thigh.

"Wood Elves!" The Uruk grunted as it pulled the arrow free. All the beasts had their weapons poised, ready to cut into flesh; yellow eyes darting for any sign of those who protected and lived in the forest.

"Gimli!" Merry shouted and soon felt himself falling to the ground as something wet splattered on his face.

"Merry!" Frodo yelled, still trapped with his hands bound over the Uruks neck, as he watched his cousin's captor fall dead with an arrow through its neck. A charge was suddenly heard and Frodo watched as Elves came running through the trees, shouting Elvish war cries while arrows rained down from above.

Merry moaned as he worked to get his arm out from where the dead Uruks head laid upon it and once he was free, he looked up at Frodo only to see the Hobbit being thrown into battle with the Uruk who held him. Merry swore and immediately went to Gimli, checking over the Dwarf before eyes flying towards two very familiar cries, both Sam and Pippin getting thrown to the ground from the Uruks that had been carrying them and left within the centre of the battle.

Panicking, Merry kept looking back between his two friends and Gimli, wanting to get to his friends but wanting to keep the Dwarf safe. He sighed with relief when he saw the Uruk that had a hold of Frodo, drop dead and his cousin crawl over towards the two, making Merry smile quickly before turning back to Gimli and try to drag the heavy being to safety.

He never saw a black shadow looming over him.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Pippin, it's gonna be fine." Frodo hushed as the younger whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks as pain shot through his body with such a force he had never felt before. "I'm going to get you and Sam to safety, alright?" With a small nod, Frodo looked to Sam and then to the battle.

It was obvious who was winning, the Uruk-hai were being overwhelmed by the archers in the tree tops while those on the ground gave fierce and strong swings. To Frodo's relief, the archers seemed to only aim for those that carried his friends, Boromir and Aragorn being the next to be thrown down as the Uruks were killed off. As the sounds of battle died down and the movement of four Elves overpowering Taurion in the corner of his eyes, Frodo was grateful and thanked those in the high heavens over and over.

As the battle ended, Frodo looked over to Merry and smiled when the other caught his eyes. Frodo furrowed his brow then when he noticed that something was terribly wrong. As he saw Merry's eyes blinking rapidly, sweat running down his face, his hand clutched around his waist, Frodo slowly stood on shaking feet as his eyes slowly widened as Merry looked down, a small dark blade running through his cousins abdomen, blood pouring from the wound.

"Mer..." Frodo's shout was caught in his throat as he watched as his cousin began to fall. His breathing sped up once more and he ran towards Merry, not caring who he was stepping over and on. "MERRY!" He screamed, the words tearing through out his mouth as an Elf caught hold of Merry before he fell to the ground, the Elf then suddenly disappearing from Frodo's sight.

The Halfling stopped, tears running down his cheeks as he cried "MERRY!" once more. Commands were heard all around him but he paid no attention to them. He watched, as one by one, his friends were picked up by the Elves and then vanishing before his very eyes. "GIMLI! BOROMIR! PIPPIN! ARAGORN! MERRY! SAM!" He screamed, turning all around the clearing to catch any sign of his friends.

An Elf dropped in front of him and went to take hold of his hand but Frodo recoiled, slapping the limb away "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" He screamed, hysteria building from within him.

 _Dead._

 _They are dead._

 _They killed them._

"Y-You killed them?" He looked at the Elf in front of him, the hood covering most of the elder's features. "They're dead?"

The Elf opened his mouth to speak.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU!"

Frodo felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck, falling into the arms of the _Ellon_ before he saw red hair and a fair face, a voice so soft spoke before he blacked out.

 _"Melloneg ugorth, Herdir Perian. Nalmë sí grethadh."_

*Your friends are not dead, Master Hobbit. We are hear to save you.*

-O-

 **AN;** I AM NOT HAPPY. I HATE THE CHAPTER SO MUCH. The next one is so much better so I may upload it sometime between tomorrow and/or Thursday!

 **bella13446;** I cried 'cause my Father started saying things like "The plane is going to blow up" and "That sound you hear? That means we have ten seconds till we crash". How blooming mean and horrible is he?! *laughs* Thank you anyways, had a wonderful , Mirkwood is now here and the story now gets interesting *smiles evilly*

 **Purplish Magee;** He never does, the poor thing. Thank you.

 **Jini (for chapter 8);** is this chapter soon enough? *laughs nervously* Here's the update.

 **IeniraShur'tugal;** I can spoil it now and say they do meet but it won't be pleasant *sweats*.

 **Ange;** Sorry about the shortness of chapter 9! I will try to make some longer than they are but no promises.

 **Lego;** Hereeeeeeee you are. Sorry about the long wait *sad face*

 **Guest;** I know and I'm so sorry *cries*

 **Gothpanda;** Aww well thank you o much *blushes* I am so glad, I'm in love with dark Leggy too, I'm fangirling, it's be my dream forever to wright about him this way *smiles* Sorry for the long update.

 _~ Mennai ento lúmë, namárië ~_


	11. The Elves of Mirkwood

**AN;** WHY ARE YOU ALL SO AMAZING?! ALL OF YOU ARE MAKING ME EMOTIONAL BECAUSE OF THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORT YOU ARE GIVING THIS STORY! GODS BLESS YOU ALL *Blushes* xoxo

Chapter 11 – The Elves of Mirkwood

 _You are lost!_

 _You can never go home._

 _\- Gollum's song; Emilíana Torrini, Howard Shore._

-O-

Frodo woke up slowly to the sound of a sweet lullaby, one that was very old and carried a lot of memories for the one who sang it. As he blinked away the blurriness in his vision, he looked up into the soft brown eyes of a fair lady with flowing red hair that brushed against his cheeks, a warm hand combing through the curls on his head. The lullaby came to a stop once the lady saw that Frodo was awake, a kind smile working its way onto her fair face.

 _"Please, do not stop."_ He whispered to her, eyes falling shut to the sound of the voice that continued to sing for him.

 _"Losta melui hên_

 _ëa i calad tog nad sîdh_

 _losta melui hên_

 _nuin i glân en amaldar."_

Frodo smiled as the song flowed with the calming winds, his eyes reopened to look passed those brown orbs and towards the trees above, gazing at their branches that were painted in a soft orange glow that the Halfling could only assume was from a campfire. It was a bright silvery white light that Frodo was drawn too as he looked up at the great moon that peaked through the thick branches of the trees; almost like a light in the darkness, sending him hope and peace. He had not seen the moon so bright for what felt like many years.

 _"Car allhom_

 _no na asië_

 _an mîn san nimp_

 _boed lostaeg."_

As the song continued and the brightness of the moon seemed to dim with time going passed, a small pain in his chest began to make itself known. The One Ring upon his chest suddenly flared with such intensity against his skin, it caused him to wince, his body jerking as he tried to get away from the burn. As the pain grew, his blue eyes widened as a cold whisper began to echo in the back of his mind, a laughter with such evil that he recognised it immediately. _No, that voice... It is back!_ His mind raced with panic, his breathing picking up speed as his chest got hotter and hotter.

No good ever came when he heard that voice.

The hands combing through his hair stopped but where placed upon his temples instead, the lullaby growing louder as Frodo looked towards the maiden once more, seeing a soft glow surround her as her hazel eyes twinkled like the stars above that companied the great moon. It was a beautiful sight to see; how all else faded and she was the only one left to help him escape from the ever approaching nightmare. He noticed the pointed tips of her ears when the winds blew passed and they were revealed.

He wasn't afraid, he knew he was in good hands.

 _"îdh sîdhuva hi_

 _nuin amaldar_

 _hlarnya óma_

 _no na sîdh."_

The darkness descended but not before the small light grew, pushing the rest of the cold evil back. He heard the shadows in the back of his mind screeching from being overpowered by these soothing words. The light around the she-elf grew in strength and Frodo had almost mistaken the red hair for brown, thinking it to be that of the kind Lady Elf in Rivendell for once helping him through the countless night terrors that plagued his sleep.

But he was not in Rivendell anymore and he was far from the hidden Elven realm.

Gasping and bolting up from where he sat, he scooted away from the she-elf that had held him like a mother would a child. His breathing came fast as sounds he did not hear before made themselves known. They had been drowned out from the lullaby the Elf-maiden sang for him, these sounds being that of commands in the Elven tongue, some hurried and others whispered.

His eyes darted around to see Elves running from one group to another, all spread out in a small clearing around two campfires that boiled numerous of pots with some sort of greenish liquid. They all wore the same armour which consisted of dark greens and brown along with an even darker green for the cloaks they wore on their backs; quivers, daggers, long swords, short swords...Some covered in a vile black liquid.

Frodo's eyes widened.

 _Oh no,_ The Halfling's panic began to rise again as he recalled the short battle between the Uruk-hai and the Wood Elves. _How long have I been asleep for?!_ His hands made their way into his brown curls, gripping the strands tightly as the cries of Uruk-hai falling dead around him filled his mind. He heard his name being called but ignored it. Where was his friends? Where was Merry?!

"MER-!" He was silenced when he felt arms wrap around his frame and he was pulled into the chest of the red-headed _Elleth_. A sob tore through his throat as the she-elf began to mutter the last words of the song over and over to him and Frodo could not stop his tears from flowing down his cheeks.

"Hush now _tithen pen_ , your friends are alright, they are fine." *little one* The she-elf rocked him back and forth as Frodo cried for his fallen friends. She caught sight of a few of her kindred's eyes on her, not ones of annoyance for making them stop their tasks but sending the small Hobbit their prayers of peace and hope. The red head smiled back at them, happy to know she was with great company, one that was not unkind to those who dwelt outside Mirkwood. She placed a kiss upon Frodo's dirt matted curls and whispered in Elvish for the Halfling to calm down so he did not injure himself anymore.

Once the cries had become nothing more but heavy breaths and the occasional sniff, Frodo pulled out from the she-elf's embrace and wiped his face with his muddy sleeve, thanking the she-elf for the comfort.

"We all need a shoulder to cry on, even if it may be that of a strangers." The she-elf said, Frodo nodding and keeping his eyes firmly on the earth before him. " _Tithen pen_ , you need not where such an expression anymore, you friends are being cared for, all is fine and well." She smiled sadly at the small being. When the Halfling didn't move, she breathed in deeply and held out her hand. "My name is Tauriel _tithen pen,_ and you are?"

Frodo looked at the hand with confusion.

The she-elf now named Tauriel blinked "Oh, is this not the way your kind greet one another?"

Frodo seemed to snap out of his confusion and felt his cheeks immediately turn red "N-no, I mean yes it is, urm, húllo, my name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins." He stuttered as he shook the hand before him. He was slightly taken back when he heard the she-elf gasp, Tauriel smiling widely at him as she cupped his hand with both of hers.

"Baggins? Are you perhaps related to a Bilbo Baggins?" She exclaimed.

"Y-yes, Bilbo is my Uncle."

"I knew it!" Tauriel laughed "You and your Uncle share a resemblance. Tell me, how is he nowadays? Is he grey yet?"

"He is well. He is spending sometime with the Elves in Rivendell." Frodo replied "Just a year back he had his one hundredth and eleventh birthday."

"My, that is old, well not as old as me but old for your kind is it not?" Tauriel questioned, Frodo nodded in return. "Does he still tell many stories about his adventurers to our forest?"

"Aye, all the time." Frodo then smiled, wondering how all the smaller Hobbits were doing without his Uncles popular tales. It was then that he remembered a short one about Mirkwood that this she-elf seemed to remind him of. Bilbo had spoken about a fierce and brave red haired _Elleth_ with a kind and strong heart "Are you, if I may ask, a captain?"

"Yes, I am Captain of the guard for this land." Tauriel nodded. "How did you know?" She furrowed her brow.

"My Uncle... He told a tale or two about a female Elf who led hundreds against the forces of evil at the battle of five armies."

"Your Uncle has told a story about me, oh I'm flattered." She laughed, a hint of red blossoming onto her cheeks. "Did he describe me well? Is that how you knew?"

"Urm, he uh-" Frodo was caught off by a scream and he whipped his head around to see Sam thrashing underneath two Elves that held his legs and arms down, a third tipping a vial of some sought down his loyal friends throat. Frodo stood quickly and went to run towards Sam but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. The Ring-Bearer looked up into the eyes of Tauriel as the she-elf looked down at him sadly.

"They have spent an hour trying to fix your dear friends arm. They have finally reset it." Tauriel said softly.

"He..."

"He will be fine now, yes. The vial they have just given him is a pain killer so you need not worry. He will need proper medical attention if he is to fully heal." The she-elf knelt besides Frodo as the Hobbit turned to her.

 _"How long have I been sleeping for?"_ He whispered.

The red head sighed "You have been sleeping for no more than six hours. You were knocked out pretty roughly and I apologise for that but we were in a great hurry. It seemed as though you were pretty tired, for a knock like that it should have only left you unconscious for two or three."

Frodo nodded and excepted the apology "How are my other friends?"

Tauriel turned and then pointed to the closest group of Elves "The Dwarf will be receiving slight memory loss, possibly not remembering how he received such a brutal head wound but he shall be fine when our head healer sees to him to access the damage we may have missed." She pointed to the next, this having only two Elves and Frodo could see Boromir very clearly. "The Man is still in a daze, those two have been trying everything they can to get him to come out of it but he has never entered our forest before. The effect will only ware off when we reach our palace, none of this evil magic seeps into our kingdom. We will be protected there."

The next she pointed to was Pippin, the Hobbit laying still as four Elves surrounded him, another she-elf murmuring soothing words as Pippin slept on "He had his leg reset about ten minutes before you woke up. All his wounds have been cleaned and he should be resting peacefully now." Tauriel then pointed to Merry, Frodo swallowing the lump that began to form when he was told about Pippin. "Luckily the blade was clean, no traces of poison were discovered and it was a clean cut, quite surprising for Uruk weapons. We have stitched the wound and cleaned it of blood, all he needs is a good rest and a check from our head healer."

Finally she pointed to Aragorn, the ranger being swarmed by nine Elves as they rushed back and forth. "He is the worst off." She sighed, Frodo's eyes widening as a whimper escaped passed his lips. "For such a long time the infection has been eating away at his muscle and I'm sure he would have noticed it. They have done all they can but they will grieve if they do not so something to help him. Aragorn has done much in the past for us, we will not see him die from a wound such as this."

Frodo turned to meet her when he heard Aragorn's name. He never remembered telling the she-elf. "You know of him?" He asked as she nodded.

"Aye, we all do. He has come many times to our King's halls to visit and stay many times. It was mostly in his youth that he did but he came less and less as he grew up and the need to search for adventure became too great." Tauriel smiled sadly "He was always a curious child."

Frodo didn't reply back as a gap between the Elves around Aragorn opened up and Frodo just caught a small glimpse of the man before a body got in the way. He was so pale and sweat was beading on his brow, one of the Elves placing a cool, wet cloth over it to help with his high temperature. Merry had regained his colour and so had Pippin, Gimli and Sam but here was Strider getting worse and worse and, Valar, it was all his fault.

He felt the guilt crash into his like a great wave and his knees suddenly got weak. Tauriel turned to face the Hobbit as she saw Frodo's legs give way and went crashing to the ground on his knees. "Master Baggins?" She questioned but Frodo ignored her as, once again, the pain from the One Ring came back.

It will always, always be his fault!

He can never do anything to help anyone!

"Frodo!" The small Hobbit looked at Tauriel, new tears shining in his blue eyes. "What is wrong, _cidinn pen_?" *small one*

"It-It's all my fault." He cried, Tauriel pulling him back into her warm embrace as she combed through his hair.

"Why is it your fault, Master Baggins?" She hushed.

"I did this! It has only ever been my fault. Ever since the Shire, putting Sam, Pippin and Merry into danger. Then what happened in Moria, then at Amon Hen, Isengard, it was always me, nobody blamed me but I knew they were thinking it! Always, always, always!"

A sharp but light tap snapped Frodo out from his cries and he looked up at Tauriel as he felt his cheek slightly burn from where she had slapped him. "Now you stop it right there. None of this was ever your fault. You may believe that it is but trust me Frodo, no one here does. You carry such a heavy burden, you are weighed down by its darkness but there is so much light around you, if only you can just escape those cold shadows and see it."

"But I can't." Frodo sobbed.

"Yes you can. You hold such light from within you still that it has gotten you this far hasn't it? Do not give in.."

 _"No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!"_

The words echoed within his mind as tears fell silently.

"...do not loose hope. It is a powerful thing but the love your friends hold for you, it is enough to banish the darkness that creeps up on you."

Frodo wiped his tears "Y-you know?"

Tauriel smiled and helped brush the last of his tears away "My King was informed by Lord Elrond of such a quest months before you were to arrive in _Imladris_. And I am sure you remember that some of my kindred were present at the council at the time."

The Hobbit nodded, remembering the distinct blonde and auburn haired Elves that were garbed in green and carried much grace when walking through the halls of Rivendell.

"There is something that I do wish to know, Master Baggins..." Frodo sniffed, clearing his nose. He looked up at Tauriel and saw her eyes turn dark, her ears twitching as she heard something he did not, ruining their kind moment together "...Who is he?"

Frodo stiffened and turned slowly to wear Tauriel was looking. His eyes landed on his captor. The Elf no longer had his hood upon his head, covering his features and Frodo could see paleness to his complexion fully now. He was lying face down on the ground as two of the Elves Frodo remembered briefly from the battle sat beside him. The Elf was awake, eyes full of anger and darkness but he seemed too weak to fight against another Wood Elf that held his hands tightly behind his back. Frodo couldn't help but feel slightly happy at seeing the being so powerless.

"He was the one leading the Uruk-hai." At this Tauriel's eyes widened. "He captured us at Amon Hen, led us to Isengard and then was to lead the pack of Uruk towards Dol Guldur. If you had not showed up when you did, I believe this world would have fallen into complete darkness by now."

"The Uruks were under his command, you say?" Tauriel exclaimed.

"Yes. He said his master was Sauron." Frodo said, the she-elf looking sharply at the said Elf, disgusted that one of her kindred had been led astray. "He also said his name was Taurion."

Frodo saw the she-elf tense. "What?"

"His name is Taurion" The Hobbit gulped.

"It is him." She growled. "I cannot believe it was an Elf all along. The trees have repeated that name to me over and over, along with many of m kin. To think it was him slaughtering my King's people, turning my friends and those who I have cared for like family against one another."

"Urm, his name, is it not the same as...?"

Frodo never got to finish as Tauriel growled "My name means 'Daughter of the forest.' Master Baggins. Sauron is taunting us. To have one of his mindless slaves...!"

Before Tauriel could continue, an Elf dropped out of the tree above her making Frodo jump and let out a small cry of surprise.

Tauriel was instantly on her feet "What is it?" She demanded a little to harshly, anger for the Elf who paraded around with such a name similar to hers and for when she saw the fear in the Elf scouts grey eyes, his breathing coming fast and fear evident in his eyes.

" _Hest-nín_ , the scout before me informed me that there is a legion of Orcs and Uruk-hai warriors an hour away from us." *My Captain*

"What?! How many?"

The Elf nodded, catching his breath and not noticing the Halfling standing besides his captain with wide eyes that were filling with panic "At least two hundred. They travel fast, riding those filthy Wargs."

"We make for the _gathrod_." She ignored the wide eyed expression on the scouts face "If we make it past that cave, hopefully the beast will slow them down."

"And if the beast sees us first?" The scout questioned but Tauriel ignored him once more, turning to the rest of her company and shouting commands. "Captain, what then?" The scout pushed, fearing for his fellow kin and Captain.

Frodo stood quickly as Elves began to rush around the camp, the fire being extinguished and immediately pulling the camp into near darkness, the Hobbit thankful for the light of the moons rays still peeking through the tree tops. He watched as his friends were placed into the arms of the Elves and some on their backs. He shifted as he didn't know what he should do, wondering if it was Tauriel who was to be the one carrying him.

But it was not her that walked towards him.

It was the strangest Elf he had ever laid his eyes upon. Instead of the long locks the Elves usually had, his hair was lightly shaven at the sides and long on top, tied by a root like that of a ponytail, the length coming down just mid way on his head, his eyes looking almost black at how dark the brown orbs were in such dim lighting. He was wearing the Mirkwood armour like that of the other's but Frodo could not help but think that this Elf did not fit in at all.

He was... Strange.

"You alright?" The Elf asked, Frodo nodding quickly when the Elf bent down and lifted him onto his back. "This may be a little uncomfortable for you. I'm not as light as the others."

Frodo nodded again and swallowed roughly.

" _Hest-nín_ , please you must listen!"

He turned his eyes back towards the she-elf as the scout called for her.

The words he said next almost shattered his heart and froze his soul.

"Nazgûl ride with them, Captain!"

-O-

 **AN;** I bet you all were waiting for an update last Thursday, weren't you? *smirks evilly*. Even though I had this written awhile ago, it gave me problems putting the right words in and how I should of described things better, that's why it was posting this Thursday instead of last. I'm fairy happy with this chapter so WOO! There's definitely an exciting chapter next week, the _gathrod,_ a beast from a familiar LotR game and of course a cute Estel flashback! *claps hands and cheers*

 **Reviews;**

 **Bellasiel;** Hope you have enjoyed this one!

 **bella13446;** Interesting indeed *cackles*. The answer to your question _mellon_ was in this chapter so I hope you like what I've done *smiles evilly*. Boys will be boys, I guess! I enjoyed this one a lot more and the next will be good too so let's just hope it is.

 **Lord Illyren(guest);** _Mellon-nín_ , tell me why you are confused! I can help you understand better then if you are *smiles*. Its the Wood Elves' time to shine.

 **tiggy4;** I'm so glad you are, hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **brankel1;** Thank you as always, _mellon_.

 **Ange(guest);** I know, we all love a good update! Ahaha, I love that you waited and then told me what you thought, that's brilliant *blushes and laughs*. Hope you like this update just as much!

 **Lego(guest);** Thank you!

 **Guest;** Wow, it's great that you are egger for the next *smiles*, thank you!

 _~ Mennai ento lúmë, namárië ~_


	12. The Graug

**AN;** The flashback is a continuation of the one back in Chapter 7-Childhood memories.

Chapter 12 – The Graug.

 _On winds and waters may you cross,_

 _See mountains white and blue._

-O-

"Adar _, is he dead?" Estel sniffed, his eyes wet as tears trailed down his pudgy cheeks._

" _I do not know, my child." Elrond smiled sadly at his youngest son, leaning forward to wipe the tears away. Elladan and Elrohir were curled up around their baby brother, soothing him as their father finished telling them the tale about Mirkwood. "The King believes he is alive. You see, all parents have this special bond with their children, one where we can feel your emotions; stress, love, happiness, fear... However, most of us believe him to be dead,_ Valar _, even the King himself is losing what little hope he has left for his dear_ iôn _." *son*_

" _But he has to be alive right?" Estel said, his voice rising a little. "You said that he was lost which means he's not dead. Maybe that evil kept him alive. He's just waiting to be found. He's lost and waiting to be found!"_

"Oh Estel. _" Elrohir whispered into his brother's ear, Estel turning to face him._

" _You don't believe he is dead too do you 'Ro?" Estel whined, quickly wiping at his eyes when he saw his brother close his. "But he is alive, he's just lost like I was, like me and_ Naneth _when we came to you_ Adar _." The small boy turned back to the Lord._

" _So much darkness can kill a child that young especially if they are Elven kind, little one." Elrond said sadly, reaching forwards and placing a kiss on Estel's hand._

" _But_ Adar _..."_

" _Nay Estel, come, you must sleep now. You have been up far longer than you should have." Elrond kissed the boys forehead before standing._

" _Great way of trying to get him to sleep_ Ada _." Elladan scoffed, Elrond turning back to look at his eldest son._

 _"Hush, Elladan." The Lord then set his eyes upon Estel "Just remember young one, that you and your mother were never lost. The little Prince may have forgotten what it is like to be lost and found himself a new home." Estel's eyes never left his lap, nodding his head gently to his fathers words. "Now, go to sleep. This story was naught but a tale, do not dwell upon what happened in the past."_

 _T_ _he Lord let a small smile grace his features before turning and leaving the younger boy's bedroom, closing the door silently behind him. Elladan shook his head and let out a huge sigh "_ Ada _is so mean, isn't he Estel?"_

" _Yes!" Estel sat up, crossing his arms angrily with a small pout._

" _You don't honestly think he lives, do you 'Dan? That this tale is true?" Elrohir frowned at his brother._

" _My, sometimes I wonder if you and_ Ada _are the real twins here 'Ro." Elladan chuckled when Elrohir blushed and slapped his arm. "I do believe he lives and that it is true;_ Valar _, since when are_ Ada's _stories not." He said after awhile. "I can feel your emotions 'Ro just like_ Ada _said. This bond that we have will last a life time, just like the one we have with_ Ada, Haruni _and_ Haru _. If the King believes him to still be alive then why question that?" *Grandmother and Grandfather*_

" _See." Estel suddenly said, turning to look at Elladan "This is why you are my favourite."_

" _Aw Estel!" Elladan cooed as he laughed, wrapping his arms around Estel and hugging the boy tightly against his chest. "You are my favourite too!"_

" _Hey!" Elrohir laughed at the two "What about me?"_

" _I guess I can have two favourites." Estel giggled when Elladan kissed the top of his head "But only if you believe me and 'Dan are right about the Prince still being alive."_

" _You drive a hard bargain, baby brother." Elrohir raised is brows._

 _"You know I know that you know I'm right." Estel giggled when he saw Elrohir's expression._

 _"You really need to spend less time with 'Dan, baby brother, and more with Erester." Elladan laughed as his twin sighed._ _"Fine, I will agree with you. I will_ try _to believe the Prince still lives but only for you Estel, no one else. It can be our little secret."_

 _Elladan and Estel then jumped onto Elrohir, all laughing childishly until they all fell quietly, hands entwined and smiles upon their faces._

 _Little being known to the three, was that Elrond stood outside the door to Estel's room with two of his very old friends Erester and Glorfindel, smiling proudly at what he had heard from Elladan before stalking off into the darkness of his halls. The older Elves following closely behind their Lord with identical smiles of their own._

 _As the three took peace within their brother's bed, white silken sheets pulled up tight to their chest's, Elrohir brushed a strand of brown wavy hair out of his baby brother's face, smiling when the small boy covered his mouth when he yawned. "You must promise us to help him Estel."_

 _Estel blinked up tiredly at the youngest twin._

 _Elladan nodded, agreeing with his brother as he added "He will need to see the world for what it is becoming if the darkness does rule over."_

 _"If he does still live, help him believe that he is loved and not lost to his real kin nor his real family... Show him what it means to be found."_

 _Estel nodded "I promise."_

Aragorn awoke from his peace filled dream to the sounds of bow strings being released and that of a distant cry of a beast that sent ice cold chills down his spine. He tried to regain himself, remember where he was, who he was with. It was so hazy and his mind was so blank save for the last remaining echoes of his dream.

 _I promise._

 _...Show him what it means to be found._

 _Do not dwell upon what happened in the past._

 _Maybe that Evil kept him alive._

The fell screech pierced his ears again and he slowly opened his eyes, his dark orbs trying to keep up with the dark greens and browns that flew by him, confusion taking its hold on him. _What's going on?_ He blinked, hoping to clear some of the black dots in his vision when a sharp pain tore up through his body and he was forced to shut his eyes tightly, tongue turning heavy in his mouth and stomach churning, bile beginning to rise. _Ai, I have never felt such pain before!_ He grunted, sweat dropping from his brow.

" _Avo dant adel!"_ *Do not fall behind!"

Through his pain filled haze, he heard a voice which was so very familiar to him although he could not remember who it belong to. He remembered it from long ago, when he was visiting a gentle land that was plague by darkness and grief.

But where?

The pain in his thigh was great and the ear-piercing cries from above made his head pound, almost as if they were screaming into his ears. Opening his eyes once more, he gave a small smile when he saw a figure drop down in front of him and then run along a tree branch, bow within hand and releasing the arrow at something below, a deep whine being heard when the shaft found its mark.

 _No, it cannot be?_ His mind raced, a smile tugging at his lips as he recognised the armour the figure was wearing almost immediately. _Bless the gods, we are saved._

As Aragorn felt his eyes beginning to drop as he turned to look at another Elf leaping from tree to tree. He noticed how this Elf seemed to carrying something across their back, as well as another that leapt into his view. He wondered if that something was his friends, both short enough to be Hobbits anyways.

" _Hest, tiro!"_ *Captain, look!*

A voice to his left caught his attention before a low rumbling roar tore through the air, the sound of Elvish curses drifting with the wind and the same screeching cry echoing soon after. He knew that roar... Valar, he had even seen this very beast with his own eyes so many years ago; His mind racing with memories of his previous encounter and wondered why the Wood Elves would dare to lead them to such a hideous monster.

Before he could cast his eyes on the beast that was once a nightmare in his dreams, the shadows crept into his vision as the pain grew ever worse and the pounding in his head intensified.

He only wished for the safety of his friends before he saw no more.

-O-

"Wha-what is that thing?!" Frodo screeched as a huge scaly beast crept dangerously out of the cave's mouth and into the open. It looked like a Troll but as the Elf who was carrying him got ever closer to the beast, he could see how different it actually was. Sharp pointed teeth, claws the size of branches, skin as hard as any metal alive. It was a beast he had never seen or even heard of before.

"That, Master Hobbit, is a Graug." The Elf carrying him said and Frodo could almost hear the smirk with his words. "It may look like a Troll but I can assure you, it is hardly anything like one."

Frodo swallowed as the Elf continued to jump from tree to tree and the Graug (as the Elf had named it) got bigger and bigger the closer they got. Another ground-shaking roar escaped the beasts mouth and Frodo cringed at the sound, watching as the beast swung its arm up and out towards some Elves but missed, the lithe beings easily avoiding the limb.

He watched with amazement as the Elves dodged the giant hand gracefully, leaping into the air and some even jumping up the Graugs limb to anoy the creature further. The Graug got angrier and Frodo seemed to understand that this is what the Elves needed, what they wanted as the cries from the Nazgul's flying creatures got louder. The Dark Lords servants were close and with this huge furious beast now being distracted by the high pitch scream, the Elves managed to leave unscathed as the Graug roared again and swung it's arm up to meet the first Nazgûl that got to close the beast.

The Orcs riding Wargs below screeched in fear as the beast snarled down at them. As the first Nazgûl was batted away, it grabbed a hand full of the Dark Lord's servants and opened its mouth, crunching down on as many as it could. Frodo averted his eyes, cringing at the sounds of bones being crushed under pointed teeth while blood fell to the ground like a heavy rain storm.

The Ring-bearer reopened his eyes when he heard another cry from the Nazgûl, whipping his head around to watch the battle between the two forces of nature and evil and wondered who would come out of it alive. The Graug grabbed hold of the Fellbeasts tail and swung the creature into some trees, knocking the Wraith to the floor where it stayed unmoving. Many Orcs drew back in fear while others went around. However, they were becoming smaller and smaller as the Elves ran with great speed along the tree tops.

"We make for the Old Forest Road, another three day journey lies before us." Frodo heard Tauriel shout, the Halfling looking in her direction as the cries from the Nazgûl and the growls from the Graug got quieter. He noticed her eyes where on him, telling only him this information rather than those in her company who most likely already knew. "From there, four more days until we reach the foot of the mountains, we shall rest then. Hopefully, the _ulunn_ will survive and enjoy the grand meal we have given it." *creature*

Frodo nodded at the red-haired _Elleth_ , watching as she turned back and continued ahead "What will happen if the beast is defeated?"

"The Graug is a powerful and terrible beast, Master Hobbit, a demon if you would like. It will not go down from a simple blade from any Orc or Uruk." The Elf said. "The Nazgûl may injure it but they have commands and they will stick to that. They will leave the _ulunn_ alone, they know not to mess with it anyways."

"So what can kill the Graug?" Frodo asked. _If Orcs and Uruks, even Nazgûl, cannot kill the beast then what could?_ He thought as he waited for the Elf to answer him.

"I have seen a pack of Caragor take one of the beast's down." The Elf replied "I never thought they would be capable but they seemed starved so I could only imagine that the _ulunn_ would have been their last resort."

"You saw this happen?"

"Aye, little over five hundred years ago, in the wastelands of Gundabad."

Frodo knew that he shouldn't be surprised but he was. It was the same when Elladan and Elrohir told their stories of their adventures, them adding dates and then laughing at the wide-eyed, open mouth expressions on Frodo's and his fellow kin's faces. _How old is he? How old is everyone else here?_

"I am the youngest out of this company if that makes you feel a little better." The Elf turned and smiled at Frodo, the Hobbit blushing when he realised he had said those words out loud. "That Elf over there, the one with the black-brownish hair..." He pointed and Frodo looked at the said Elf "...He is the oldest, seen to many winters and tells to many stories of his life. Bores me to death."

Frodo said nothing more as he continued to watch the beings leap from branch to branch, suddenly dropping and then landing on the forest floor. He braced himself for the landing and grunted but nevertheless, the Elves continued running, many not even breaking a sweat. The Halfling watched the scout from earlier draw away from the group, turning and heading east, disappearing through the thick trunks and cold darkness of the forest that is Mirkwood.

A short time passed before they came across a small clearing, huge stones littering the ground while moss covered most parts of them as well as the leaves that had fallen dead from the trees above. The company came to a short stop, their burdens being lowered to the floor while some reached into packs and took out food and water to give to others to share.

"We rest no longer than 5 minutes." Tauriel said, excepting a bit of food when someone offered her some.

The Elf carrying him slowly knelt to the ground and said "Might wanna stretch your legs, little one." Frodo nodded and dropped the ground, sighing at the feel of brown leaves beneath his hairy feet.

"Are you alright?" Tauriel asked with a kind smile as she approached the Ring-Bearer, Frodo nodding his head in return. "You are not injured?"

Frodo shook his head. "Nay I am fine, thank you."

"That is good. I hope he has treated you well." The Elf who held him scoffed but said nothing.

"He has been." Frodo answered quietly.

"Well that is a first, isn't it?" Tauriel said, ignoring the snarl the Elf gave her. The Captain of the guard turned to face those in her company "Are we all here?" She asked, Elves nodding and smiling, hoods being pulled above heads while bows were put back into place and swords being sheathed. "Are the injured faring well?"

"Aye, Captain, they are." Frodo sighed in relief and jogged over to Sam, kneeling down to brush a hand through his sandy curls, eyes then looking around for the others.

" _Hest_." An Elf spoke up, the one who had been carrying Aragorn against his back "I believe that Estel had awoken during the moments with the _ulunn._ The Nazgûl's cries must have awoken him or the beasts roars but he is unconscious once more." Tauriel walked over to the ranger and felt his forehead, Frodo watching as the red-heads brow furrowed.

"It is good that he woke but he is not out of danger till Sadron tends to him." She said, looking up at the Elf "Once we reach the mountains, we need to clean the wound again. His fever is still too high." The Elf nodded and watched his Captain turn away from him at the sound of a grunt.

Tauriel's eyes narrowed at the blonde Elf being restrained by two other's, trying to jerk his arms out of his captors hold.

Frodo watched anxiously as she approached the Elf and brought her hand up and under his chin so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"Just who exactly are you? Where do you truly hail from?" She glared, her brown eyes darkening with anger. "Why do you parade around with the name Taurion? What is your real name?"

She didn't get an answer to any of her questions, save for a scoff and a tilt of the head. Tauriel snarled and let go of the Elf, walking away before she stopped to turn and face him again. Frodo saw her look the Elf up and down, eyes calculating. "Why do you look so familiar?" She said to Taurion, the Elf blinking, clearly confused by the question before a smirk grew; it was that same smile that sent chills down Frodo's spine every time.

"Perhaps I remind you of a friend that had fallen in battle?" Taurion's eyes sparkled as Tauriel's turned dark. "One who you cared much for? A loved one maybe?" She stormed over to the Elf and caught hold of his chin once more in a bruising grip.

"You talk so high and mighty for one so pale and weak." She snapped, the blonde Elf setting his mouth into a thin line. "You like killing things, _saw_? You like death? Then let me give it to you-!" *filth*

" _Daro, Hest_!" *Stop* Tauriel's hand was pulled back as she went to stab the Elf before her in the thigh. Frodo's mouth hung open while his eyes widened in shock and fear, it had all happened so quickly that he didn't even see Tauriel unsheathe her dagger. Tauriel continued to look deeply into the Elf's icy blue eyes, breathing ragged as anger raged within her. "This is just what he wants, _Hest._ _Saes_ , come back to your senses." *Please*

Tauriel snatched her hand away from the Elf who had grabbed her and stood, sheathing the blade and the walking away.

"We make for the mountains. Now."

-O-

 **AN;** MERRY CHRISTMAS, BLESSED YULE TO YOU ALL AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Woo! *pops cork on champagne and then clears throat* FORGIVE ME! I am so sorry for the late update as usual. Life caught up with me and I was so busy getting presents, visiting family and then focusing on work that I had no time for this at all. One of the worst chapters of my life so please, bear with me and I shall deliver an even greater one next time! It was also my Birthday yesterday and so here is my present to you all!

I've read this over so many times so I'm still not happy but I hope you all like it anyways *nervously awaits all your reviews*.

 **Reviews;**

 **Jasperslittlesister;** He will, Aragorn has to! He needs to help the lost Prince after all *laughs* You'll find out soon!

 **wenduo;** Thank you! I never liked Tauriel but she has grown on me and actually is a truly amazing character.

 **bella13446;** I'm glad you liked that *laughs*, Tauriel certainly isn't happy about it. Ah, here in this chapter is the answer to your question _mellon_! Thank you for liking the chapter, I apologise for this one.

 **Bellasiel;** Hi! So sorry I had made you wait two weeks and now have made you wait a month!

 **Lord Illyren;** I apologise if it confused you _mellon,_ but I'm glad it had answered your questions. That is alright, I can't wait till the end chapter either, it's going to be fantastic! Taurion means "Son of the forest" which is why Tauriel got upset.

 **Ange;** Thank you! NOOOOOO! It will never turn into that, as much as I like Tauriel, she will never be romantically involved with Leggy. Leggy is ours! I'm sorry that you keep checking, have just been so busy *cries*.

 **JeffsGothGangsta;** I love Thranduil with emotions! I know in The Hobbit he was cold but seeing him during The Battle of Five armies, it pulled my heart to see him sad. It just gave me this amazing idea... and to have him with emotions really brings his character out for me. I've always wanted to do evil Leggy but never had the guts, always afraid I would do it wrong but yay, glad I'm doing it right *smiles*. You will definitely have to wait and see _mellon_.

 **BelleCelestyn;** I'm glad you are!

 **ccandy;** Here is your update, sorry for being so late.

 **Gothpanda;** AHHH! Glad you can't! Here's the update.

 _~ Mennai ento lúmë, namárië ~_


	13. Everything's alright

AN; I have no excuse this time. I'm too damn lazy. ALSO! Remember that this is an AU. Some things I have changed to fit my story while others of course will remain the same.

Chapter 13 – Everything's alright.

 _But on your road,_

 _Lest not forget the love I have for you.  
_

-O-

It didn't take long to reach the great mountains in the forest of Mirkwood. The company of Elves had made quick work of setting up camp for the evening and now all were tending to those that were injured, some boiling herbs while others whispered calming words to take their minds of the pain that was assaulting them.

Frodo sat far away from the camp with his knees pressed against his legs and arms folded over them. He stared deeply into the darkness of the forest as his mind took him elsewhere, to a far much kinder and peaceful time; Where he was back at home in the Shire, reading his books by the fire place as Bilbo hummed a sweet Dwarven melody. He would trade anything in this world right now to be in the Dancing Dragon, drinking and laughing with his friends, just like good old times.

But he couldn't trade anything... And he wouldn't either.

He had seen far too many beautiful things that he wouldn't have seen in the Shire, learned languages and history just from being with those who lived through it. If he had a spare blank book with him now, he was sure that it would be filled with drawings and writings of what he had come across. He would gladly show Bilbo if he returned to him one day... To show him the adventure he had been on just like his Uncle sixty years ago.

A small sting above his heart made him gasp, his hand rubbing to soothe to pain.

The weight upon his chest, was far to great to forget however.

 _"The world now rests within your hands, Frodo Baggins."_

The voice of the Lord Elrond echoed within him and broke all of his good natured thoughts. He remembered how scared he was ( _Valar_ , he is still scared now) of having such a great burden to carry, hells he was terrified when he found out what the Ring could do if Sauron was to reclaim it. The Shire would be nothing, his kin slaves for the Dark Lord while other races were slaughtered and tortured. The Elves most likely being experimented on so Sauron could create a new breed of Orc, stronger than what his previous Master had ever created.

 _"They would suffer so."_

He shook his head from the cold voice that assaulted him, eyes blinking away from the deep darkness of Mirkwood's shadows. He knew what the Ring whispered to be true, the way it spoke to him was always cold and hard yet it felt as if those words it uttered were of promise; and that's what made everyday a little more harder for him.

 _Why does it torment me?_ He thought, hand now upon his head instead of his chest.

 _"Your heart is not swayed by my darkness, Frodo Baggins. It intrigues me."_

A cold shiver tore up his spine at the mention of his name. _Y-You know m-my...?_

" _But of course. I should know the name of the one who holds my Master's Ring, should I not?"_

Laughter began to echo within his head, Frodo's eyes screwing shut and head shaking to try a get rid of the horrible voice that wasn't his own.

"I made a promise."

Frodo jumped at the voice, eyes flying open but did not turn to see who spoke those words. He knew who spoke them however, he did not believe it was truly him. He kept his eyes glued on the shadows before him, watching them dance as the fire light behind him flickered with the gentle breeze.

 _'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.'_ And I don't mean too."

Frodo finally turned to his friend, eyes widening as he became so overwhelmed by Sam actually sitting there besides him

Sam smiled softly down at his dear one, seeing the disbelief and great sadness within those icy blue orbs. "I don't mean too." He said again.

Frodo had no idea when the tears began to fall. Perhaps it was knowing Sam was alright and being next to him like old times or knowing that he was never truly alone, that Sam would always be there no matter what. "Oh Sam." The Halfling carefully leaned into his friends uninjured arm and held on tightly as he sobbed, loud cries echoing the small camp as each set of eyes turned at the sound, watching the small scene with happiness and relief.

"Shhh, you are gonna be alright, Mister Frodo, we all are." Sam hushed his dear friend, small tears of his own escaping him as he felt all the pain Frodo had felt from these last few weeks escape as he cried. "You will always have us, we aren't going anywhere."

"B-but! You are hurt; So badly hurt while I am not!" Frodo screamed, not bothered by who might hear him. "Pippin is scarred, Gimli is hurt as well as Boromir. Merry almost died, Aragorn is dying! All because of me, it's always because of me!"

"No, no no Mister Frodo, do not think like that." Sam shook his head. "We are hurt from protecting you. I've broken bones before and this is nothing. You are the most important person on this quest and if you get hurt, then of course you get hurt. But as long as you know deep down inside, that you were hurt because one of us could not be there to protect you. We will always be your side no matter what, Mister Frodo. In life and or in death, we will always be there."

Frodo sniffed as he pulled away, wiping at his eyes to clear away the tears. "' _In life and or in death'_... Don't you go dying on me Sam." He said with a tiny smile.

Sam chuckled "Only if you don't do the same, Mister Frodo."

Frodo nodded "Thank you, for always knowing what to say and being there for me. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

Sam stuttered, wiping his own tears while Frodo scoffed at how red he was turning "I-I-I, urm, you are ver-very welcome. I-I also wouldn't have gotten this far."

Frodo hugged Sam again and both listened to soft footprints coming from behind them. They both turned around to see Tauriel now standing just a few steps from them.

"Would you both like to sit closer to the fire now?" She asked with a smile "The shadows can be great company but I'm sure they don't keep you warm."

Sam nodded and with his friends help, both stood and followed behind the Elf. "Urm, Ms, how much longer will we be here for?"

"My name is Tauriel, young one." She said, turning her head around "And we shall rest for another half hour but no later than that."

As they reached the fire, Frodo sat down with Sam and accepted the bowl of broth from one of the Elves. He glanced round and almost dropped his bowl when he saw Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Boromir all smiling back at him with huge grins upon there faces. "You all are-?"

"Evening Frodo!" Merry and Pippin laughed.

"You gave us quite the scare then little one." Boromir said.

"Can't we quieten down just a tad bit Laddies, got a banging headache." Gimli mumbled but nevertheless gave a small wave.

Frodo felt tears beginning to make there way down his cheeks again "I-I'm so glad you are all okay." He sniffed.

"Aye, we are glad you are too!" Pippin exclaimed "From the crying over there, I thought Sam might have killed you!" He laughed.

"Is now the best time for those sort of jokes, Pippin?" Merry questioned.

"When there's moments like these, of course!" The youngest Hobbit chuckled.

Frodo huffed out a laugh and then looked at Merry "Are you okay?"

Merry looked at him and nodded "They said plenty of rest but I believe I've already had enough. Said I was lucky because I hadn't had the wound for too long like Strider has. I've got this cool scar now though which will make for plenty of awesome stories when we get back home. I just have to be extra careful from now on."

Frodo nodded while the others chuckled and Gimli grumbled.

"The question now is are you okay Frodo?" Boromir asked, seeing the sad expression on his face.

"I will be." He said "I'm just so happy you are all awake, besides from Strider. How is he doing? All I know is that he woke up a few days ago but that was it."

As Boromir was about to answer, Tauriel came back over, wiping her hands on a piece of fabric. "Aragorn is well, we have stopped the infection for now but like I have said, our head healer will have to look at him, the same with you all." Merry and Pippin gulped. "You are not all out of danger yet, we all aren't for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, brow furrowing.

"While you were all still unconscious, we ran into a bit of bad luck." Frodo looked down and took a small sip from his bowl. "Orcs and Nazgûl follow our trail."

"WHAT?!" Gimli exclaimed but then immediately groaned, hand flying to soother his aching head.

Tauriel continued "We slowed them down, however if they kept up with the pursuit then we are only a day ahead of them. After this rest we will continue on through the mountain pass, this will take two days to cross. After that, only then do we have five days to reach our halls."

"So another long journey ahead." Merry grumbled.

"When is there ever a short journey for us, little one?" Boromir smiled, lightening the mood as Pippin nodded in agreement.

"May I ask something, urm, Tauriel?" Merry said, almost whispering which caught all the Fellowship's attention.

"And what may that be?"

"Urm, the blonde Elf that captured us... Where is he?" He asked. Frodo dropped his spoon into his bowl and looked around. Merry was right, he wasn't here! Maybe he had escaped? Oh no! He was going to come back, kill them all, all his friends, make him watch, make him suffer and- _no, No, NO, JUST NOT AGAIN! CAN'T LET-_

"Mister Frodo!" Frodo whipped his head around to face Sam. "It's okay, look." He pointed and Frodo's eyes followed.

"We placed him furthest away from the group." Tauriel explained "He seems more at one with the darkness so it's only sensible to put him in it. He grows weaker due to his previous head wound yet it is fully healed." She furrowed her brow. "It is strange. We can only presume it is his wound that is causing him to act this way."

"Aragorn said it was strange as well. He didn't voice it but you could hear it in the Lad's voice." Gimli said, painfully remembering back to when they were in Isengard. "When he received the wound, he should have been out for a day or two even with you Elves' fast healing yet he woke up a few minutes later." Tauriel hummed.

"Didn't Saruman say something about the Dark Lord giving him something when he was a babe?" Boromir questioned, looking at Frodo who nodded in return.

"Yes I remember."

"Aye! Me too." Pippin agreed.

"If Sauron did do something, then that would explain why he is healing as quick as he is." The red-head turned, facing the said Elf still being restrained by two others even in sleep. "Môrgos." She called and Frodo finally received the name of the strange Elf that carried him most of the way. "Have you heard anything of the sort before?"

"Give me a few moments." The Elf grumbled but then vanished up into the trees.

Tauriel turned back around to the group around the fire "We will receive an answer soon. He knows a lot about different herbs and magic that Sauron may have used."

"Urm, why is he so odd looking?" Pippin questioned, voicing what everyone (besides Frodo) was thinking. Merry frowned and slapped his arm for being rude. Pippin was just glad it wasn't his leg!

"Ah, he is of a different race of Elf, not Silvan or Sindar like most in Mirkwood. There is only he and one other."

"And what are they?" Sam questioned.

"They are the Avari. Many of their kin have fled these lands to the north, some have stayed in other forests across Middle-Earth. They are secretive and dangerous, more so than what you hear about us Wood Elves." She said, taking a seat besides Frodo and poking at the fire until it crackled.

"Why are they so different?"

"You are a very curious Hobbit, Peregrine." Tauriel smiled, Pippin muttering a soft _sorry_ under his breath. "Nay, it is fine. You all have the right to know as you are traveling with us. Many believe they are different because they refused to follow the _Valar_ and the light of the two trees. They stayed within the darkness of these lands and refused any knowledge or help from those in Valinor." She looked down to Frodo too see his bowl empty, lifting the piece of wood out of his hands and into a bag beside the fire. "They are a dark race and many of us shy away from them."

"Ha, don't blame ya' Lass." Gimli said "Get an odd feeling just looking at him."

"I am glad you have noticed it too." The Elf nodded. "It is not unusual to feel such a way."

"Why is that?" Boromir asked.

"They were once loyal followers to Morgoth." She ignored the shocked look from those around her. "Where we have a natural soft glow, they do not. They are more human than Elf at times yet are just as fearsome as Orcs in battle. It is like I said, they refused the light so the only thing they felt right was to follow the shadows. Morgoth manipulated many of them into believing he could make the world accept them, to make others believe they were more than just abominations and monsters like the Orcs."

"He lied to them."

"Just like any other who promises power." Tauriel shook her head. "My King took the two of them in, many disagreed but he could not leave two babes out in these woods alone, let alone to burn to death in the remains of what was their home. The pain of losing his own was still, and forever will be, fresh. However, what they have already seen and heard, I do not blame them for being the way they are."

"Yet many of you do."

A voice startled the Fellowship and all turned to see Môrgos dropping out of the trees above.

"Môrgos, I-"

" _A_ _vá_." *Don't* The Avari sneered before breathing in deeply, calming himself. "About what the Elf was given... I couldn't remember anything that helps speed along the process of healing yet have a negative effect such as this. I will have to speak to Eryn about it when we return. She knows more about this then I do." With that, he walked away from the group, unsheathing a sword and disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

Tauriel sighed as she watched him go. "I apologise, he has a bad temperament."

"Would have never of guessed, Lass." Gimli scoffed.

Tauriel huffed out a laugh "Come, if you wish for more food than please, help yourselves but be quick. Hopefully, we shall leave in five minutes."

Frodo and the others watched her get up and walk away.

"Well atleast we found out something new."

Merry groaned. "Shut up, Pippin."

-O-

Sorry if you were expecting more. Please remember once again! It is an AU, some things will be canon while others will not. I changed the Avari to fit my story so please, please remember that.

 **Reviews;**

 **wenduo;** I totally agree! It put me off the Hobbit so much because having the idea of Legolas actually being in love with someone was so strange to me. Yeah, anyone who insult's Tauriels friends and those she calls family will have a swift death. Just glad the other Elf stopped her before she could continue *laughs*

 **noulis;** I'm always worrying, worrying helps me get through life.

 **Bellasiel;** Awww well thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it *blushes*. Hope you enjoy this one just as much!

 **FateOfChaos;** I've always wanted to do a dark story so I put everything on hold and did it *smiles evilly*. Thank you so much, glad you love it!

 **BelleCelestyn;** No romance at all will be involved in this story except for canon love; Arwen and Aragorn, Faramir and Éowyn. I'm not a big fan of romance anyways so it would feel wrong putting it in *smiles*.

 **Bella13446;** I just worry to much about the reaction I'm going to get from reviews and I worry that they aren't going to like it which makes me upset! This is why some chapters are very late out *laughs nervously*. Thank you for telling me that, very much appreciated *smiles*.

 **Lord Illyren;** THEY WILL! Don't worry, Thranduil will be here soon and I'm literally buzzing myself that you all get to read about Thranduil soon ahhhh. I have no idea when Tauriel will remember because she has never seen the Prince! There are very few blonde Elves in Mirkwood, so she is very confused at the moment as to why he looks familiar.

 **Ange;** The next chapter will definitely come very soon! I've got my writing mojo back. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I'm very glad that you love this story so much to keep reviewing, I'm so thankful *cries tears of joy*

 **imnotraven16;** Thank you.

 _~Mennai ento lúmë, namárië~_


End file.
